A Winter's Game
by Lanthieriel
Summary: When the Starks find a young woman just south of the Wall bloody and bruised, they are not sure what to do. However, when things become more complicated they find an expected ally. But she could destory everything they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"It's a smart match, my lady."

Nyra said nothing as she tightened her grip on her reins. The snow was falling more now, and she could feel Soren pulling hard against his bit. There was always snow here just South of the Wall. She didn't remember it being so heavy. She adjusted her cloak again as her men moved in closer.

Nyra Lanius had just returned from a visit with her uncle. She could not wait to get out of this frozen land. However, she did not want to get to what was to come. Her captain rode up next to her. His dark cloak was paler from all the snow falling. He looked at her for a moment.

"My lady, I think we should stop soon," he said.

Nyra pulled Soren's bit and looked at the man before her. Captain Martain had been Nyra's personal guard since she was a child. She trusted the man more than her own father. At the moment though, she just wanted to keep riding and reach a warm fire with a roof.

"We are close to Winterfell are we not, Martain?" Nyra asked with an edge.

"My lady," Martain started.

"Martian, stop with this my lady. My father, mother, and uncle are not in this woods with us."

"Nyra," Martain said. "You can not kill your men because you want to freeze yourself to death."

Nyra glared at him for a moment. She thought of spurring horse and disappearing into the white dust. She knew better though. She traveled these woods only twice a year, and the paths never looked the same. She nodded. The men quickly started making camp. Nyra stayed on Soren, feeling his broad, black neck arching against the reins. He was tense and anxious. She glanced down at the direwolf by the horse. Nightshadow was sniffing the air.

"Shadow?" Nyra asked, looking around. She too could feel something in the air.

Nyra felt her hand run down her sword hilt. She loosened it in the scabbard when she noticed something in the distant. It looked like a black cloak. She thought it was only an illusion until Soren pawed at the ground, and Nightshadow began to growl.

"Martain," Nyra said. "Something is out there."

"Lady Nyra," one of the Lieutenants said. "There is nothing out there."

Soren moved listlessly under her and pulled at his bit. She could feel his body tighten under her. She gripped the reins tightly, knowing the horse was going to bolt. She turned to the men to see them making camp. The youngest member of the group was at the corner, gathering wood. Nyra started to dismount when there was a movement right behind the guard getting wood. She looked up to see a small girl stand there.

The little girl was dressed in a black smock that was filthy and looked as if she had rolled in the dirt with it. She could have only been about seven or eight. Her hair was once red, but it now took on a strange, dead hue. It even looked as if some pieces were falling out. She was extremely intrigued by the young man getting wood. She moved forward, and Nyra saw her eyes. They were a bright yet pale blue. Nyra could feel the scream in her throat but no sound came in.

Suddenly, Nightshadow let a out a loud growl. Nyra spun in the saddle to stand face to face with a man with the same eyes as the girl. He moved toward Soren with a strange sort of look. He didn't act as if he wanted to kill her, but Nyra knew that she could get her sword.

"Nyra!" It was Martain. "Get out of here!"

Nyra looked around. These creatures were all around the camp. They all looked the same. They had the same look. Hunger. Nyra thought of staying with her men, but she could tell it was going to be a losing battle. Martain was moving toward her as Soren reared at one of the things reached for his reins. The motion caught Nyra off balance, and she slammed into the hard packed snow.

It took Nyra a moment to catch her breath as she looked up. Soren had disappeared into the white wilderness. Nightshadow stood at her side. His fur stood on end, his white teeth shined, and muscles flexed as he got ready to jump. Nyra turned to see that most of her men lay dying. She felt hands reach out, grabbing her. She turned to see Martain. He drug her to her feet. The biggest of all the creatures were walking closer to them. Blood was all over his face.

"Run, Nyra!" Martain said franticly. "Run!"

Martain pushed her hard, forcing her legs to move. Nightshadow was at her side, blood dripping from his fangs. She drew her sword as she began to run. The ground was hard to get any sort of grip on. The snow was thinning out, making the ground slick and muddy. She tried to hold the sword and run. The ground gave away from her. Nyra hit the ground hard, feeling a splitting pain through her hand. She stood slowly, glancing back. The creatures had fallen back. She saw one standing at the edge of the snow. He was holding something at his side. It was dripping red in the snow. Nyra felt her breath go out of her as she realized it was holding Martain's body without a head.

Nyra could only scream. She had never seen anything like this before. She had only heard about these creatures, never believing that they really existed. As she faced the nightmares of the North, something in her felt sick. She quickly started running again. The last things she remembered was looking back, and then her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Robb Stark stood between his little brother, Bran, and his bastard brother, Jon. Bran was pulling back a bow as Jon instructed him. Robb could only smile a little as he looked at Bran struggling with the bow. He was trying so hard to make the bulls eye, but Bran didn't have the archer's eye.

"No, Bran," Jon was saying. "Hold it lower and tighter."

Bran listened and let the arrow go. It flew over the butt as if it was not even there. Robb felt a smile cross his face but tried to laugh. Jon was taking care of that for him.

"That's enough, you two," a booming voice from above them said.

Robb turned to see his father, Ned Stark standing there with a smile. Robb quickly straightened his posture and turned to Bran. He was stringing another arrow.

"I can do this," Bran said loudly.

Jon looked over at Robb, giving him a smile. Jon was a decent archer, but he preferred a sword. Robb was a great swordsman. He was built more like a swordsman anyway. It was hard to tell at the time what Bran would be good at. He had the hands and arm of an archer; however, his sight didn't seem to focus on the target.

"Alright," Robb said. "Try again."

Bran started to pull the bow back again when Theon Greyjoy came running up. Robb turned to the young man. Greyjoy looked as if an army was coming after him. His hair was streaked with sweat, and his face was full of excitement.

"What is it, Greyjoy?" Ned called down.

"A horse, my Lord." Greyjoy said. "He just showed up at the gates."

"A horse?" Robb questioned with disdain in his voice.

Ned gave Greyjoy a strange looked. Theon Greyjoy was not one that was easily excitable. This had really made him anxious. Ned could see that his fingers were moving around his sword hilt.

"Where is the horse now?" Ned asked.

Greyjoy looked at him. "He's just outside the gate. He's a big black charger, but he has blood on him."

Robb looked at his father. Horses didn't just show up at the gates of Winterfell. He could see Ned thinking over what to do.

"Robb, you, Jon, and Greyjoy ride out and see if you can find where the horse came from."

Robb went over to get his horse. Two steps behind him was his direwolf, Winter. Ghost was following only a few steps behind. Jon walked toward the stables.

The boys saddled their horse quickly. When the gate opened, there stood a big, black charger decked in simple riding gear. His reins hung loosely around his feet. The leather on the saddle and breastplate looked scratched and torn in places as if he had run through brush. It took a moment, but they finally saw the blood. It dripped down the horses neck and clung to his mane.

"Gods," Jon said lowly. "It must have been in some sort of battle."

"It has no armor," Robb said.

He had never seen a horse so magnificent in his life. His mane was curled and combed. His hooves glistened with some sort of oil. It had chipped off and fallen away in places. The horse suddenly tossed his head as the boys rode closer. He pawed and made strange growling noises as Jon reached for the fallen reins.

"Be careful, Jon," Robb warned. It was then that he noticed the horse had froth around his girth.

Greyjoy laughed. "Yeah, I don't think he likes the smell of wolf."

Jon wasn't going to raise to the bait. Greyjoy was just like that. He reached for the one the reins only to have a set of teeth flying at his arm. Jon's horse jumped aside, making Greyjoy laugh harder.

"Try again, Jon." Greyjoy said between hoots. "He won't bite hard."

"Shut up, Greyjoy," Robb suddenly snapped.

Greyjoy turned to Robb and gave him a cold stare. He may have been a Stark ward, but he didn't like when Robb gave the orders. Robb had started circling the horse. His grey stallion seemed nervous around the Charger, who had now started to kick at each of them.

Jon had wondered off from the others, hoping to find a trail. He swung out of the saddle when Ghost began to whine. He was sniffing the ground close to the forest. Jon looked up. There were hoof prints freshly made coming out of the woods.

"Over here," Jon called.

Robb was the first to reach him. He looked down at the ground, noticing the tracks. He turned back to the horse. Greyjoy was having a hard time, keeping him under control.

"Should we follow the tracks?" Robb asked hesitantly.

Jon nodded and climbed back on his horse. They started down the path. The tracks led deep into the forest. The horses tensed as they moved into the darkness. Jon rested his hand on his sword. He heard Robb loosen his. Suddenly, Jon stopped his horse. They were close to where they had found the direwolf puppies. He saw Ghost mulling around where the carcass used to be. Winter moved around the same place and then took off.

"Winter!" Robb called.

Jon looked up in time to see Ghost run off too. He looked at his brother for a second and then ran after them. They stopped at the edge of a valley. Down below them Winter and Ghost stood growling at something. Jon pulled his sword out as he stood. Robb did the same when something jumped toward Ghost. It was a big, black, dog thing. It took Robb a moment to realize that it was a direwolf.

"That's a wolf," Jon said incredulously.

Robb shook his head. "That's a direwolf."

Out of nowhere, Greyjoy crashed through the underbrush. His sword was drawn and he rushed toward the three wolves.

"Greyjoy!" Robb and Jon yelled together.

The black wolf turned toward Greyjoy. He growled lowly, flashing his teeth. Greyjoy quickly thought of backing down. The wolf was huge. He matched Ghost and Winter both in height. He was stout and lean. His fur stood on end as he backed up, but he was not afraid. Jon reached for an arrow and then froze.

"Seven Hells!" Jon yelled and dropped the bow.

Robb stood up and froze too. There at the edge of the clearing lay a body. That was what the wolf was protecting. Robb turned to Jon. He still seemed to be in shock. Jon put his sword away and started down to bank. The wolf turned to him, growling deeply.

"It's alright, boy," Jon whispered. "Robb, come down here."

Robb followed him down. It was then that he noticed something. He could see boots, a cloak, and then he thought he saw the material of a dress. He moved closer, noticing dark brown hair spilling from the hood.

"I think it's a woman," Robb said.

"What is a woman doing out here?" Jon asked and walked over.

Robb moved closer, watching the wolf from the corner of his eye. If this wolf was anything like his, he wasn't going to let it our of his sight for long. He knelt down and pulled the hood back. Long, brown hair with a slight curl fell around her neck and shoulders. The face was dirty with mud, snow, and a little blood. He moved closer, turning her over. He leaned down and felt the faintest of breath on his neck.

"She's alive!" Robb said.

Jon looked down at her. She was breathing very shallowly. There was a small wound on her head. He reached to help Robb with her and noticed a sword laying by her leg. He picked it up, examining it. His finger rolled over the black horse on the end.

"She's a Lanius," Jon said.

Robb looked up at him. He looked at the sword as he scooped her up. The girl moaned softly as she put an arm around him. Robb turned to find the wolf standing there. He was still growling, but now he was nursing a wound on his leg. Robb turned to Greyjoy.

"What did you do?" he snapped.

"He attacked me!"

Robb growled under his breath. "Snow, get the wolf."

Greyjoy shot Robb a warning glare. Robb ignored him and walked over to his horse. Winter stood there, staring at the girl intently. Robb sat her in the saddle as he climbed up. He knew they should look for other tracks. No party had come this far North in a weeks. He turned to Jon, who was settling in his saddle.

"Wildlings?" he asked.

Jon shrugged. "Let's hope she wakes up."

Robb spurred his horse and rode back to the safety of the castle. He tried not to look at the girl, but she was hard to ignore. Her face was flawless with a small nose and soft, full lips. Robb looked back. Greyjoy had her sword. He rode into the courtyard to find his father, Bran, and Arya. His mother, Catelyn stood on the balcony, looking down.

Ned ran forward when he saw the girl. "What happened?"

"We found her in the forest close to where the snows get heavy. The horse must be hers."

"What about the wolf?" Bran asked excitedly.

Robb looked down at his brother. "Hers too. He was protecting her."

Ned looked at his sons. He would have the story from them, but first something had to be done with the girl. She had rich furs on her collar. The dress was a deep, dark red. Then, he noticed the sword. Women didn't often carry swords. And swords that fine was unheard of. He walked over, taking the sword from Greyjoy. He stared at the gold hilt and the black horse. It reminded him of the charger that was now tearing down his stables.

"Take her to Master Luwin," Ned said. "Hopefully, we will find out who she is before the King arrives."

Robb dismounted and held the girl close to him. He didn't understand why he felt this sudden protectiveness toward her. He watched as Bran and Arya ran ahead. Bran was talking about the wolf, who would be looked after and put with horse. All Arya could talk about was the fact, the girl had a sword. Robb looked down at her one more time.

"Who are you?" he whispered into her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"The sword is definitely that of the Lanius family," Master Luwin said as he sat it down on the table.

Ned, Jon, and Greyjoy sat at the table listening. Robb stood near the door where he could look into the other room. The girl laid in a warm bed with extra furs and a nice fire. The wolf laid next to the bed, watching everything and everyone. Master Luwin had wrapped the wound on her head. It was more of a bruise. She most likely hit a low hanging limb as she was running. He also bandaged her hand. She had a deep cut across her palm.

"Do you think she stole it from a Lanius party?" Greyjoy asked with a strange mischievousness in his eyes.

"She's not a Wildling," Jon growled.

Greyjoy started to protest when Ned held his hand up. Everyone fell silent and looked over at him. Ned seemed to have age ten years in just a few hours. The King's party would be here by tomorrow, and there was now some strange girl in his keep, carrying a noble family's sword. He had no idea how we he would explain that to Robert. He rubbed his temples and looked at over at Master Luwin.

"Do you know who she is?" Ned asked.

Master Luwin let out a sigh. Robb looked over at him. He wanted to hear the answer. He like everyone else in the room wanted to know who she was. He waited, but Master Luwin only shook his head.

"Little is known about House Lanius," he started. "I know their sigil is a black horse rearing on a red banner. They are horse breeders as well."

"And their words?" Robb asked.

Master Luwin swallowed as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "Mares are might."

Robb had never heard such degrading words in all of his life. He felt his head turn before he could stop it and looked at the girl. She was no mare. Ned suddenly looked up.

"The power of the house falls to the women doesn't it, Master Luwin?" Ned asked.

Master Luwin nodded. Robb sighed. That explained the motto. He thought of looking back over at the girl, but he could feel Jon and Greyjoy watching him. He looked back at his father and Master Luwin. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Lord Lanius has three daughters," Master Luwin said it in almost a whisper. "One died when she was very young. The oldest married a knight of the Vale and died in childbirth."

"And the last?" Jon asked.

"She would be the heir," Master Luwin said. "The Lanius are rich too. Nothing like the Lannisters, but they have money."

Master Luwin started to say something else when Robb interrupted him. "What is her name? The heir."

"I don't know."

Robb let out a sigh. He was hoping to at least have some clue of the woman's name. It seemed he was not even going to get that. He looked around the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"The girl could be a lady in waiting," Greyjoy said.

Jon looked up and around the room. He locked eyes with Robb, who was thinking the same thing. If that girl had been attacked and was a lady in waiting where was her lady? Ned turned to the two boys.

"We will send some men out to look around see if we can find the rest of her party," Ned said. "Master Luwin, we have a royal visit to prepare for."

Ned and Master Luwin left the room, leaving the three boys. Jon stood and ran his hand down the blade. The sword was beautiful. The blade shined in the light and looked as if it had been made from the finest steel. The hilt had gold filigree in it, and the horse was made up of a strange black jewel. That girl was no lady in waiting.

"Maybe we should go out with the men," Robb said to Jon, but he knew that Greyjoy heard him.

Jon shook his head. He turned to Robb. He didn't want to voice what he had been thinking the whole time. There was no one left in her party. If what the deserter said was true, and now he thought it might be, her party died in the snow that she was lucky to escape.

"There is no point," Jon said. "She is lucky to be alive."

Robb nodded. He thought the same thing too. He glanced over at the open door. He turned to look at the sword when he heard a low growl. Jon and he exchanged glances and jumped to their feet. Bran stood in the doorway of the girl's room. Her wolf was moving close to him growling.

"Bran!" Robb yelled, running to the door.

Bran turned to his oldest brother and took a step into the room. Robb slid to a stop and froze. The growling had stopped only be replaced by happy whines. The wolf was eating from a bowl Bran had brought him. He even allowed Bran to pet him.

"Are you crazy?" Robb asked, looking at him.

"I thought he might be hungry," Bran said. "I thought only Starks could have direwolves."

Robb smiled and shook his head. He ruffled his brother hair as he looked at the wolf. He was hungry. He had never seen a wolf that black. The only white on him was the bandage where Greyjoy cut him.

"I guess not," Robb said and quickly pulled Bran's hand away. The young boy was trying to pet the wolf.

"Don't do that," Robb ordered.

Bran shoot Robb a look and turned back to watching the wolf. Robb looked up at the girl. She had not moved at all since they had brought her in. He thought that perhaps the warmth might bring some life to her. It hadn't yet.

"Is she going to die?" Bran asked softly.

"Master Luwin says it's too soon to tell."

Bran could only nod. He didn't really understand what was going on. He knew that the King was coming and that the castle was abuzz about it and this girl.

"Arya said she had a sword," Bran was looking at Robb, while he remained focused on the girl.

Robb looked up as if the question snapped him back to that moment. "Yes, she had a sword. I don't know if it was hers."

There was a sudden rustle behind both of them. The boys turned to find their mother, Catelyn, standing in the doorway. Her dress was a pale blue that brought out her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a tight braid. She seemed to have something on her mind. Robb quickly got to his feet, pulling Bran up with him.

"Mother," he said softly.

Catelyn nodded to them and moved over to the bed. She placed a small bundle on the corner of the bed. There was fabric showing at the corner. It was most likely a dress she could change into after she woke. Catelyn leaned down, staring at the girl. Robb watched his mother and sensed she didn't like this stranger being here. Catelyn moved a little closer and was greeted with a low growl. She took a step back as the black beast looked up at her.

"Has she woke?" she asked Robb.

Robb quickly shook his head. He saw his mother look at the girl again as if waiting for her to wake up. Catelyn finally sighed and held out her hand for Bran.

"Come, Bran," she said.

Bran started to protest, but Robb shook his head. He would stay with the girl tonight. Jon would probably take the morning watch. He waited until his mother and brother was out of the room and walked over to the fire, stoking it. He sat down in the chair, looking at the girl when he felt something against his hand. He looked down to see the black wolf, rubbing against his hand. He whined sadly.

"I know," Robb whispered, rubbing behind his ears.

Robb sat there and watched as the day faded into a dark night. He watched the fire carefully. However, he soon found himself dozing in the chair. It was about that time that the girl started to stir. The wolf lay at Robb's feet along with Wind. She moved her head against the pillow as her eyes started to open.

Her vision was blurred as she turned toward the only light in the room. There was a small candle on the bedside table, but the fire was what attracted her. She sat up a little, feeling her breath catch. There was a young man sitting in a hard wooden chair next to the bed. Through the blur, she could see that he was quite handsome. He was dressed in a brown, leather tunic with heavy winter boots. His cheek rested on his fist as he slept, curly brown hair falling toward his face. His face had strong features with tight, chiseled cheekbones, full lips, and small, thin beard making.

She moved more, letting out a small noise of pain. Her whole body was stiff and places ached that she didn't know could. The noise drew Nightshadow's attention, and he looked up at her with a happy bark. The young man quickly jumped, opening his eyes. He looked at the bed, a smile creeping across those lips.

"You're awake," he said softly.

"Where am I?" she asked with a very hoarse voice.

Robb was on his feet quickly and handed her a mug of weak beer. The liquid was warm and had little taste, but it made the fire in her throat go away. She held the mug with a shaking hand.

"You're in Winterfell," Robb finally answered when he saw she could hold the mug.

The girl looked like she was trying to add up what all had happened. She looked at the young man before her. The tales she had heard of Winterfell, the Lord was older. This boy barely looked over sixteen.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Robb Stark, and you are?" He had a bright smile on his face.

The girl looked up at him. She had a strange look on her face. She looked around the room. Her eyes rested a long time on the sword. She turned back to him to find that he really wanted to know who she was. She took another sip of the beer.

"I'm Lady Nyra Lanius of Hardenknot," Nyra said, looking at him. "I seek sanctuary in Winterfell."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ned Stark walked into the room with dark, cold eyes, and hard expression that made the fire even shudder. Nyra looked up from her mint tea, feeling her blood run cold. The man before her was everything that she had heard. He had dark eyes, brown hair that hung shaggy in contrast with his neatly trimmed beard.

She turned to the young man, standing in the corner. He had the same eyes as his Lord and the same hair except for the red hue in it. The other boy stood close by. He looked more like Ned Stark than the other. His features were long, dark, and guarded. Nyra sat her cup down and nodded in respect.

"My Lord," Nyra started. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Ned looked at her for a long moment. Then, he turned to his two sons. Jon and Robb were standing close together, which made Ned start at first. He never noticed how much they looked alike until they were standing like that. He turned back to the girl. Her fingers were drumming against the sheets in nerviness. Ned almost smiled. Whatever she was running from, she didn't want to go back.

"My son, Robb, tells me you're the daughter of Lord Lanius," Ned said it more as a question.

"Yes, my lord," Nyra answered quickly.

Ned stared at her for a long time. He might have been wrong the first time. This was not nerves or fear. She was defensive and guarded. He looked at her, seeing how Jon acted sometimes.

"Why were you so far North?" Ned asked.

Nyra looked up at him and swallowed hard. She didn't want to lie. It would not help her, and she needed the safety. She looked up at the Lord of Winterfell.

"My uncle is the Lord Commander of the Night Watch."

Jon suddenly looked up. Nyra felt his eyes studying her. She tried to focus on her teacup. She saw that Ned was looking at her with a lot of doubt. It was hard to believe. She knew that. She said nothing as Ned and Jon exchanged a look.

"You sought sanctuary at the Wall?" Jon asked suddenly.

Nyra looked over at him and nodded silently. She was not proud that she had slunk to the Wall, trying to hide from all of this. She glanced over, noticing Robb as looking at her intently.

"What are you running from?" Ned asked.

Nyra looked around the room. She longed for another woman to be in the room. She didn't know if the men would really understand why she ran. Before she got a chance to even say anything, there was a loud sound from the gate. Ned and Robb went to the window. Ned swore loudly.

"What is it?" Jon asked.

"The King is close," Ned said gruffly. "You two go get your shaves and haircuts." He turned to Nyra.

The blood had drained from Nyra's face. Ned thought he saw some fear in her eyes as well. He wondered if she was running from the King. There was no place in the Seven Kingdoms except the Wall that she could hide.

"I will be back Lady Lanius," Ned said with a cold guarantee. "Master Luwin says you are not able to ride yet."

Nyra could only nod. She didn't know that her intentions could be so plainly written on her face. Ned motioned for the boys to leave. Robb led Jon away and two wolves followed, leaving Nightshadow to his spot in front of the fire. Ned started for the door when Nyra looked at him.

"Lord Stark," she said his name in almost a whisper. "Is Soren alright?"

Ned turned to her. "Soren?"

"My horse."

Ned smiled and nodded. "He has about tore my stable down from kicking and bucking, but he is well."

Nyra grinned. The horse like her wolf protected her at all costs. She remembered how he had tried to run to get away. She had hoped the horse had found somewhere safe to go. She heard the door start to close when it stopped.  
>"What attacked you?" Ned asked from the door.<p>

Nyra shivered at the thought of Martain's headless body. She still didn't know what those things were. She remembered those strange blue eyes. She turned to Ned and shook her head.

"I don't know, my Lord," Nyra answered, but it was only half-true. "They were creatures with strange blue eyes."

Ned stared at her for a long time, nodded, and then walked out. Nyra settled back against the pillows, looking over at the fire. Since Lord Stark had brought up the creatures, nothing could bring warmth back to her. But now, she worried about something else. With the King came Lannisters. With the Lannisters came a truth she thought she might out run.

It was a few hours before Nyra thought about anything else. She had fallen asleep. She turned her head and found the one they called Jon in the chair where Robb had been. He was staring into the flames of the fire with something on his mind.

"Has the King arrived?" Nyra asked softly.

Jon turned to her with a soft smile. Nyra smiled back because she couldn't help herself. There was something about when he smiled. He didn't seem to do it that often so when he did, it was like looking at a spring morning.

"Yes," Jon admitted. "They are having a feast tonight."

"Why aren't you there?"

Jon sighed. "The company is better here. My uncle, Benjen, should be here soon."

"Benjen Stark?"

Jon nodded. "I think Father wanted him to see you."

Nyra nodded. "Then perhaps I should try to get up."

Jon stood in an instant. He walked over to the bed, pushing her back. "Stay. It will wait. There is another feast tomorrow."

Nyra reached out, touching his hand. They were rough and cracked from the cold. He had calluses from holding a sword and bow most of his life. His fingers lingered against her for a long moment before he pulled them away.

"Why do they hate you? Jon, isn't it?"

Jon turned to her and pulled his hand away. "I'm a bastard."

Nyra felt taken aback. She had seen this boy and Ned Stark standing close together. There was no way this young man before her did not belong to Ned.

"You are not Lady Stark's son?" Nyra looked up at him.

Jon shook his head. Nyra thought it was sadly at first, but it was more like defiance. Nyra only spoke to Lady Stark once, and she could tell, she didn't like another woman around.

"I'm sorry," Nyra knew that was not what Jon wanted to hear.

Jon nodded when the door opened. Jon jumped back as Nyra looked up. She expected Robb or Lord Stark. But there was only a little boy with long, brown hair standing there. He cautiously entered the room.

"Bran," Jon said with a tone. "You are supposed to be in bed."

Nyra looked at the little boy and grinned. It was not hard to tell that he too was a Stark. He walked into the room, staring more at Nightshadow than Nyra. Finally, he looked up at her and gave her a nod.

"And you are?" Nyra asked softly.

Bran looked up with a slight blush. "I'm Bran Stark."

"I'm Nyra Lanius."

"I came to feed your wolf."

Nyra looked at Jon. He shook his head, but he had smile playing on his lips. Nyra laughed softly. Jon looked over at her. He had not heard laughter like that in a long time. Nyra had the simplest and softest laugh he had ever heard. It didn't help that her face seemed to light up when she smiled.

"His name is Nightshadow."

Bran suddenly lit up as he ran over to the dog. He had brought him all sorts of scraps. Nightshadow ate them greedily and then licked the boy. Nyra could only smile, wishing she could get up.

"I hope you fed Summer," Jon said.

"Summer?" Nyra said, looking between them.

"Bran's direwolf."

"You all have one?"

Jon nodded. "Mine is Ghost, Robb's is Grey Wind. Bran's is Summer. The girls have them too as does Rickon."

"Six direwolves?"

Bran grinned as he nodded vigorously. Nyra began to laugh again when the door opened again. The room fell silent again as the door opened. She froze when a man in all black stood in the door. Jon turned then smiled.

"Uncle Benjen," he said with a smile.

"Jon," he walked over, hugging him. "I'm here to talk to Lady Nyra."

Jon nodded and took Bran by the arm. The boys left the room, leaving Nyra alone with the man of the Night's Watch. Benjen walked over and sat down. Nyra longed for a glass of wine.

"Your uncle was worried," Benjen started.

"I have no idea how long I have been here."

"Lord Eddard said over a week. You slept for two days, and the boys have no idea you were in the snow."

Nyra sighed. "I guess you saw the King."

Benjen nodded. "And your husband to be."

Nyra growled a little. "I won't marry him. I don't care if I have to become a Septa and stay here until I die."

"The cold doesn't suit you."

Nyra sighed. "You sound like my uncle."

Benjen sighed. "I told Lord Stark that you were telling the truth."

Nyra nodded her thanks. "Will he let me stay?"

"It will be up to his son, Robb."

Nyra looked at Benjen strangely. "What? Why?"

"Lord Eddard Stark is going to be Hand of the King."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nyra took another deep breath as the servant tightened the strings of her dress. She swore under her breath as the girl tugged on the next one. She thought of grabbing a knife the girl decided to pull that hard all the way down. She glanced up at the mirror to see the dark gray dress that looked almost blue because the fabric was velvet. There was silver trim around the neck, arms, and hem of the skirt. It was a simple dress, but the color made it extremely elegant.

Nyra's reverie was broken when she felt a brush yank through her tangles. She almost screamed out at the sudden attack. The girl kept going roughly and then yanked her hair up into a strange style that reflected the style of the north. The girl disappeared before Nyra could even protest how she looked. She growled a little, pulling some pieces down where her hair was halfway up and folded across her shoulder in a braid.

Nyra sat down with a heavy sigh. She did not want to go downstairs. She had stayed close to her room the last few days. Master Luwin had finally allowed her out of bed three days earlier. Little did he know, she had been out of bed long before that. She had managed to stay hid from everyone besides the Starks. And the Starks managed to keep it a secret there was a guest in their hall besides the King. Facing everyone could stir up a lot of trouble.

The noises of music, laughter, and wine floated up the stairs as Nyra started walking out. She fiddled with her skirts and hair as she heard the sounds get louder. Nightshadow stood at her leg, sniffing the air. She could see the wolf licking his lips; she couldn't blame him. The smells drifting up the hall were very nice.

"Come on, Shadow," Nyra said softly.

Nyra pulled her skirts and began her descent down the stairs. She could hear Robert Baratheon booming about something while a dark haired serving wench sat on his lap. Ned Stark sat on top of his dais with his wife on his left and Robb on his right. The rest of his family sat below him. She could see Arya laughing with Bran and Jon about something. Sansa stared at Prince Joffrey as if he was the most perfect thing in the world.

Nyra took a step into the room, hearing the music, laughter, and shouts suddenly stop. She tried to keep her eyes on something and not look around. She knew that everyone was looking at her. The silence was proof of that. There was a sudden sound of benches moving. She looked up to see Robb and Jon were on their feet. Her eyes traveled the room, catching the cold eyes of the Queen. She kept looking around the room when she felt a warm hand wrap around her elbow. She looked up to find Robb had her.

"My Lady Nyra," he said softly, lacing his arm through hers.

"Lord Stark," Nyra grinned at him. "I have bolts of fabric all around me, but I feel naked."

"I'm not Lord yet."

Nyra looked up at him. "You are tonight."

Robb grinned at her as he walked toward the head table. She gripped his arm suddenly as the King turned his attention to her. Robb looked at her, pulling her a little closer than what he should have. She glanced over at him. He had shaved and looked like his hair was shorter. His bare cheeks made him look very young.

"The King won't come over," he said.

Nyra didn't voice what she was thinking. It was not the King that bothered her. She tried to keep her eyes forward as Robb took her to the table with the rest of her family. However, she felt her eyes roam around, trying to find the rest of the Lannisters. She sat down between Arya and Bran. Both of the children lit up as she sat down. Robb smiled as he went to sit back down, watching her the whole time.

The music and noise started again. Nyra was soon lost in the moment with Bran, Arya, Sansa and the others. She told them stories of Hardenknot, Soren, and even Nightshadow. She wished to stand and talk with Jon or even Robb. Robb was intently listening to his father and mother. She turned back to the children when the door opened. Nyra looked up to be almost blinded by a man in a white armor and a white cloak.

"The Kingslayer comes," one of the guardsmen called out.

Nyra quickly thought of jumping up so she could run from the hall. That would only draw more attention to herself. She stared down at the table when she felt someone pull on her sleeve. It was Rickon. She picked him up, pulling the youngest Stark into her lap. The boy was delighted to have a stranger talking and paying attention to him.

"Does your sword have a name?" Arya suddenly asked.

Nyra looked at them. Arya, Bran, and Rickon were the only ones who seemed to care if her sword had a name. No one else had listened and Jamie Lannister had taken a seat close to his sister. She looked back at the children with a grin.

"It's called Challenger," a large voice said from behind them.

Nyra turned, thinking to see a large man, but all she found was the youngest and Lannister. She could see the look on Lord Tyrion's face as he looked at her. He was happy to see her and even happier to see her uncomfortable.

"My Lord Lannister," Nyra said. "How do you know the name of my sword when I have never used it on anyone?"

Tyrion laughed a little. "Your sword is legend. It is so good to see you safe my lady."

Her skin crawled when he called her that. She nodded her thanks to him, waiting for him to walk off. He stood there for a moment, watching her. He smiled for he could see how nervous he made her.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Tyrion asked with mockery in his voice.

Nyra bristled. She deposited the youngest Stark off to his sister and got up. With a flick of her skirt, she was leaving the room. The cold air hit hard as she stepped out into the night. The yard was empty. However, there was a sound of cracking wood. Someone was practicing. She walked around silently and came up on Jon fighting with one of the wooden dummies. He hacked, slashed, and attacked the dummy as if was going to fight back.

"Why did you leave?" Nyra asked as he brought a killing blow down on the wooden man.

Jon turned and gave her a low nod. "My Lady."

Nyra sighed as she walked over, leaning against the fence. "Please. It is just Nyra."

Jon looked at her. She had come back to life in the last few days. Jon had to admit that she was the most beautiful think he had seen in the North for quite sometime. Now, in her dress with her hair pulled up in curls and braids, he couldn't deny that she was anything but magnificent.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, leaning against the fence.

Nyra sighed. "Tyrion Lannister."

Jon laughed. "He has that effect."

Nyra looked at him. He too had shaved, but his curls were still wild and unruly. There was sweat glistening on his neck and cheeks from his fight.

"I heard you leaving with Benjen," Nyra said, hoping it wasn't true.

Jon turned to her as he placed the sword against the wall. He had a soft, sad look on his face. She knew that meant yes. But some part of her understood why he was doing it.

"I have no other choice," he said softly.

Nyra moved where she stood across from him again. Jon looked a little surprised to see her standing there. He stared at her for a moment, reading her face. She seemed almost as lost as him.

"What about you?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

Nyra stared at him for a long time. She didn't really know what to say. Her secrets were her own, but she wanted their sanctuary. She moved away from him with a soft sigh. She looked at the wooden target, wishing she could get some thrusts in with Challenger.

"I am to be married," Nyra said softly.

Jon reached out, taking her hand. She turned to him slightly surprised. He was looking at her with a strange sort of look. She knew that Jon would never do anything with any woman even if he loved her. The bastard brand still ran hot on him. She let him hold her hand, enjoying the warmth of it.

"A Lanius runs from marriage?" he asked with a grin.

Nyra laughed as a blush lit her face. She moved over to the fence and sat down on the fence. Jon took a seat next to her. He stared at the dummy while Nyra looked at the sword.

"We do run when the marriage is to a Lannister," she whispered, looking at him.

"A Lannister?" Jon knew his mouth was hanging open.

Nyra looked over at him. "I am to marry Ser Jamie Lannister."

Jon stared at her with his mouth hanging loosely. Nyra smiled a little, seeing his shock. She thought she was the only one who had such shock about this.

"Does Jamie know?" Jon asked.

Nyra nodded. "And he doesn't care. He wants nothing more to do with me than I do him."

"That is more of a punishment than being sent to the Wall."

Nyra looked at him and laughed a little. He was right. Her father had arranged this marriage just to trap her between him and her husband. She would take Jon as a husband now if it meant she could keep her land and titles. She still had a choice in this, but it would cause a war if she refused.

"What will you do?" he wondered.

"I think the Queen knew who I was. But I could claim I am not well enough to travel to King's Landing to wed Jamie."

"Can't you just go back to Hardenknot and fight them?"

Nyra sighed. "I would be fighting more than the Lannisters."

Jon moved from the fence and held out his hand for her. Nyra smiled a little as she took it, stepping down. Jon held her hand loosely yet securely. She liked the feel of it as they walked into the castle. The music from the hall had faded, and she could see many people dispersing. Jon walked her up the stairs with Ghost and Shadow walking at their heels. He stopped at her room, still holding her hand.

"When you leave, don't forget to tell me goodbye," Nyra whispered, but it was close to an order.

Jon nodded and bent down, kissing her cheek. Nyra looked up at him as he stepped back. She could see that he was as flushed as she was. She gave him a small nod as she slid into her room. Her head swam as she stripped away the dress and jewels. She laid down, hoping sleep would allow her some time to think.

Nyra slept restlessly that night and was up early. The sun was barely over hill when the hunting party left out. She watched Robert lead Ned Stark, Roderick Cassel, and some others out in the hunt. She found it odd that Robb that didn't go with him. Perhaps he didn't find hunting as much of a sport as his King. She knew that Jon most likely would stay behind. She dressed in pants and a loose fitting white tunic and headed for the stables. She need to see the damage that Soren had done.

The stables were quiet none that so many horses were gone on the hunt and making ready to leave. She found Soren in one of the bigger stalls greedily munching on hay. If he had done any damage, it had been cleared away by someone else.

"Soren," Nyra said softly.

The horse turned and trumpeted loudly. Nyra smiled as she went over, taking his huge head into her arms. The stallion nuzzled against her as she rubbed behind his ears.

"I hear you have made a mess of Lord Stark's stables. Shame on you."

Soren only made a low rumbling sound against her chest. She laughed at the horse as she shook her head. She grabbed a brush when a loud and cold howl broke the silence of all of Winterfell. Soren let out a loud shrill and Nightshadow stood with his hair on end. Nyra looked around. Shadow suddenly took off like a shot.

"Nightshadow!"

Nyra ran after him as fast as her feet could carry her. The wolf ran through the maze of Winterfell as if he had known it all his life. Nyra had more difficulty, but she kept up, slipping only a few times. Another howl sounded through the morning air. Nyra stopped, looking around. It was coming from the broken tower. She turned the corner to find the two wolves standing over something.

"Shadow," Nyra called.

The wolf looked up at her but didn't move. She took a step closer, noticing the other wolf was Bran's. Her heart was suddenly in her mouth. She stepped closer, feeling wet grass under her shoes. She bent down to find Summer, growling lowly at her.

"It alright, Summer," she said lowly. "I'm here to help."

Summer moved aside a little. That was when Nyra saw the small boot and dark pants. She fell to her knees as a scream escaped from her lips.

"ROBB! JON!" Nyra screamed. "ANYBODY!"

Nyra screamed louder when she thought she saw a shadow pass above them. She looked up, thinking it was crow. However, the sky was empty. It was the window that caught her attention. She wouldn't swear by it, but she thought she saw someone there. She turned back to Bran. Her fingers ran through his hair.

"Somebody help! Bran fell!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nyra didn't know how long she screamed for help, but it was Robb who got there first. He flew around the corner with Grey Wind at his heels. She felt his hand on her shoulder. Then saw him reach for Bran.

"Don't move him," she screamed, yanking him back.

"That's my brother!" Robb snarled.

"Don't move him until Master Luwin gets here."

"What happened?" Robb said, looking around.

Nyra looked up at him. "I think he fell."

Robb shook his head. "Bran doesn't fall."

Nyra started to say something when Catelyn, Master Luwin, Ser Roderick, and the stable hand, Hodor came around the corner. Jon as about two steps behind them. He looked at Bran then at Nyra. She wanted to run to him, but her hands rested on Robb's shoulder. Master Luwin bent down over the boy. Nyra kept looking at the crowd. It had grown and at the very back of it stood Jamie and Cersi Lannister.

Cersi looked flushed and her clothes hung strangely and poorly. Her hair hung limp and uncombed. Jamie seemed to have the same problem. His hair hung around his face, and he was shouldering into his fancy jacket.

"Let's get the boy inside," Master Luwin said. "We have to be careful about how we move him."

Master Luwin began shouting orders to Hordor, Roderick and Jon. The men did what they were told with no arguments. Nyra felt Robb move under her hands and got to her feet with him. The men returned with a stretcher that looked quickly thrown together.

"Will he die?" Robb asked with worry in his tone.

Master Luwin looked at him. "Too soon to tell."

Nyra sat on the steps outside of Bran's room. The day had past quickly into night. She could hear Master Luwin telling Ned what had happened. She could also Catelyn screaming and raging. Robb, Jon, Sansa, and Arya all stood outside. Each of them wore a different expression. Nyra just watched them as she listened to the wolves howl. Jon came over and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe this," he whispered.

Nyra turned to him. Tears had been silently running down her face for hours. She didn't want Robb or the others to see so she had kept them silent.

"Robb said he doesn't fall."

Jon shook his head with a small smile. "Bran could climb before he could walk."

The door to Bran's room opened and Ned Stark walked out. He looked as if he aged ten years since he had been in the room. He looked at his children.  
>"Jon, take the girls to their rooms."<p>

Jon nodded. "Yes, Lord Stark."

Jon got up and took Arya and Sansa off. Robb stayed in the hall. Nyra got to her feet and started to walk to her room. She glanced back at Robb, giving him soft but sad smile.

"Lady Lanius," Ned called. "Please stay for a moment."

Nyra nodded and walked down. Robb nodded that she had nothing to worry about.

"Did you find Bran?" Ned asked.

"Yes my lord," Nyra replied quickly. "I was visiting Soren when I hear Summer howl. Nightshadow took off, and I followed him."

"Where was Bran?"

Nyra looked at Robb and then back at Ned. "He was laying at the broken tower. He was already on the ground."

Ned let out a sigh. He looked at Nyra, signaling her to leave. Nyra glanced back at Robb and his father. She walked up to her room silently. She didn't want to mention that shadow she had seen. She still wasn't sure she even saw anything. She reached for her doorknob when she was violently shoved into her room. The darkness engulfed her as she tried to figure out who held her. The hands that had her spun her around, slamming her into the wall.

"This was the last place I expected to find you," the voice whispered in her ear.

Nyra tried to get free but only found her face pressed against the cold stone of the wall. The strong hands held her so tightly she thought they would break her arms.

"Go to the Seven Hells, Jaime," Nyra growled.

Jamie started to slam her head against the wall when a low, deadly growl greeted him. Nightshadow padded out from beside the bed. His large eyes were glowing, and his fangs glistened in the low firelight.

"Call him off," Jamie hissed, but there was fear in his voice.

Nyra felt his gripped loosen. He still had her. Just not like before. She suddenly slipped out of his hold and ran to Shadow. The wolf waited for the Lannister to move.

"I should have known you would want the Wolf," Jamie growled. "You are as cold as they are."

Nyra took a step toward Jamie. "No more than your sister."

The next moments happened so fast Nyra barely had time to think. She felt her cheek right below her eyes explode with pain. She felt dizzy and caught herself against the bed. Then, she heard a raw snarl and the ripping of cloth.

"Shadow no!" Nyra screamed.

She would not give Jamie the chance to do anything to her or Nightshadow. She had made her point to him. The door suddenly closed, leaving the two of them alone. Nyra built up the fire, knowing she was going to have a bruise tomorrow. She stared at the fire for a long time, thinking. Why had Jamie been in her room? He cared nothing about their marriage. It was the only thing that had kept them from war already. She walked over, opening the window.

The night air was filled the howls of Summer. Some of the other wolves had joined in with him. Nyra looked down at Nightshadow. He was staring at her with big eyes, longing to be out with them. She smiled, rubbing his head.

"Go," she said softly.

Nightshadow ran from the room, leaving Nyra to lonely sound. She sat in the window, letting the cool air wash over her. The Stark words were true. Winter was coming. She looked around, noticing the tower that Bran had been on. She had heard it from all of them. Bran did not fall. He wouldn't have fallen. Then, she remembered that shadow. It wasn't a crow. She thought of how rough Jamie had been. She shivered as she touched where his hands had been. Something was not adding up in all of this.

Nyra heard another wolf join Summer. She knew that Nightshadow had joined the wolf. Nyra wanted to walk down to Bran's room and stay with him, Robb or even Catelyn. She still remembered the small puddle of blood where Bran had laid. She rested her head on her knees when there was a knock at the door.

Nyra looked up as another knocked sounded through her room. She noticed that there was a faint light coming through her window and the howls had long been silent. She had fallen asleep sometime. She moved stiffly from the window seat, grabbing Challenger from beside the fire. The steel felt strange and heavy in her hands as she moved toward the door. She opened it to find Jon Snow standing there. He looked as if he had been crying.

"Jon," she said, putting the sword aside.

"I'm leaving with my uncle."

Nyra knew the color went out of her face. "Today?"

Jon nodded. Nyra stared at him for a moment and threw her arms around him. Jon pulled her close, holding her tightly. She could already smell the snow from the wall on him. She held him for a long time.

"Jon, are you sure about this?" she said softly.

"Take care of Bran and Arya for me?"

Nyra looked up at him, catching her tears. She could only nod. She wasn't sure how she would look after Arya when she was going South with her father. But she would look after Bran and Robb for him. She held his hand for a long moment.

"Tell my uncle I am safe?"

"Of course I will," Jon agreed. "I will tell him you found sanctuary as well."

Nyra looked at the boy before her. He would soon become a man. Getting there would be a long, hard road. She reached up, hugging him again. Jon held her closer than she thought he ever would. She looked up at him, brushing a curl from his eyes. Before, she knew what was going on she felt Jon's lips on hers. It took a moment for Nyra to know what to do. She slid her arms around him as he kissed her a little.

"Protect them for me," he whispered against her lips.

"On my word," Nyra said. "Did you say goodbye to Bran?"

Jon nodded with a strained smile. Nyra felt tears in her eyes as she grabbed him again. Jon held her for a long time and then stepped back. Nyra wanted to follow him down to his horse, but she knew that he had more goodbyes to say.

"I will be all in black when you see me again," Jon tried to smile.

Nyra fought back her tears. "I will look forward to seeing you again."

Jon gave her another light kiss and disappeared in a swish of his cloak. Nyra stood there for a long moment, wondering what had just happened. She felt Jon's lips on hers as she moved to the window. He was walking down to his horse when she looked down. Robb and he hugged for a moment. She watched, noticing him look up at her as he rode out.

Nyra sat back down on her windowsill when Nightshadow bumped her hand. She looked down on the wolf. He now looked as lost as her. She rubbed his head more and sighed. Some part of her had never felt so alone as she did now. Jon and she were so much alike. No matter what it took, she would keep her promise to him. She would protect Robb and Bran no matter the cost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"That makes five, Greyjoy," Nyra said as she pulled herself up on the fence with a grin.

Theon Greyjoy rolled his eyes as he walked over to the line of arrows and picked one up. He fingered the white plume for a long moment as he looked at her. They had been playing at a silly game for about an hour now of who could make the bull's-eyes. Nyra had managed five to Theon's three. He notched the arrow, giving Nyra a winning smile.

Greyjoy's smiles could knock almost every girl in the North off their feet, but not Nyra. She found his smiles annoying and full of arrogance. She waited for him to shoot the arrow when Robb popped up next to her along with Rickon.

"Who's winning?" Robb asked.

Nyra looked at him with a smirk. "Me."

Robb grinned up at her. He started to say something when Rickon suddenly shoved in between them. He was having a very hard time getting up the fence. Robb pushed him a little too hard. Nyra was quick to catch him before he fell fast first. She shot Robb a look. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Nyra just nodded when she heard the thwack of the arrow hitting the bills. She could see Greyjoy, grinning and knew that he had managed to make the arrow center this time. She jumped down and walked over to him, plucking an arrow. There was three left. One for each of them and a tiebreaker if needed. She looked at the target and let the arrow fly.

"Six," she said when it landed.

"Greyjoy, you aren't going to win," Robb said.

Nyra leaned against her boy and looked over. Rickon grinned from ear to ear. He had no idea what was going on, but he liked being out with Robb. He missed his Mother and Father. He also didn't really understand what happened to Bran.

"Is it over?" he called out suddenly.

Nyra smiled. "Only if Greyjoy says so."

Greyjoy shot her a glare. He started to pick the next arrow only to throw it down at her feet. Rickon's smile quickly faded. Robb stood a little straighter suddenly. He knew that Greyjoy hated to lose but to lose to someone like Nyra was even worse. Nyra leaned down, picking up the arrow. She thought of shooting it at him when Master Luwin came down the stairs. Robb looked up at her. Nyra felt her hand go over toward him in fear for what she wasn't sure.

"My Lord, Lady Nyra," he said, with a sad smile.

Nyra knew what that smile meant. Master Luwin was still trying to get to Bran to do more than say five words. He woke up only a few days before with no memory of what had happened to him. Nyra and Robb had kept him company as often as they wanted, but it didn't seem to do much good.

Robb turned to the Master now. She could see that he was worried about he was about to say. She started picking up the arrows. Master Luwin whispered something to Robb. Nyra saw him instantly bristle.

"He came here?" Robb said with a tone that said he couldn't believe his own words.

"Yes, my Lord," Master Luwin. "He came with some men of the Nightwatch."

Nyra couldn't help but look up when she heard that men from the Nightwatch were here. She felt Robb looking at her too, but he had something far worse on his mind.

"Tell him to wait," Robb said. "I'll be right there and send Hodor to get Bran."

Master Luwin disappeared with a flip of his cloak. Nyra felt a impeding sense of dread as she watched Robb. He turned to her. He looked at her for a long time. Nyra could see that young boy that she had first met. However, this time she didn't see fear.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting away the arrows.

"Tyrion Lannister is here."

Nyra heard the arrows hit the ground before she even realized she dropped them. She quickly recovered. Robb walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, wanting to look away from him.

"Do you mind changing and meeting me in the Hall?" Robb asked. "I know it's a lot to ask of you."

Nyra shook his head. "I will try to be quick."

Robb took the arrows from her and smiled at her. Nyra felt strange when he did that. Jon had unnerved when he smiled. Robb just took her by surprise. She quickly disappeared to her room to changed into something. Catelyn had left her some dresses that she could use. She slipped into a dark blue one and pulled her hair up. She knew that the stable stench probably lingered on her, but she didn't really care. She rushed down in time to hear Robb greeting the Nightwatchmen.

Nyra walked into hall to hear silence fall around her. She nodded to the men, trying not to look at Tyrion. She knew the Imp was watching her like the hawk he wanted to be. She stepped up the steps next to Robb's chair. Grey Wind lay at his feet as Nightshadow sat by her.

"Well my Lord Stark," Tyrion started. "I think your wards have a better life than most people at court."

Robb sneered at him. "Lady Nyra is not my ward. She is my guest."

Tyrion looked up at her and smiled. Nyra did not return it. Her expression only seemed to go colder. He could tell that she had no use for him and his family. She seemed to enjoy the company of those honorable like the Starks.

"Is your guest awaiting my brother to march from King's Landing to come and get his bride to be from this bitter cold?"

Robb started to answer and looked at Nyra. She could speak for herself, and she had every right to. He nodded. Nyra held her head higher and stepped forward, glaring at him.

"I do not wait for your brother to do anything, my lord Lannister," Nyra sneered. "If he never came for me, I would not feel ashamed."

"Abandoned perhaps?" Tyrion grinned.

Nyra smiled smoothly. "Never."

Robb went to stand when the door opened. Nyra looked up to see the door to the hall open. Hordor walked in carrying Bran. He was almost dropping him. Nyra quickly turned her attention back to Tyrion. She wanted to see what he did. There had a been a man sent to kill Bran only a few weeks before. He did a number or Lady Stark's hands. He had also managed to bang up Nyra a little. If it had not been for Summer, they would be showing the smallest Lannister a grave.

"There is my brother, Lannister," Robb said with almost a growl. "What do you want of him?"

Tyrion turned his attention to Bran. Bran looked so uncomfortable and unlike himself that it almost brought tears to Nyra's eyes. It was the first time she had seen anyone remove him from his bed. The poor boy could not have a life like this.

"Do you like to ride, Bran?" Tyrion suddenly asked.

Bran started to answer when Robb spoke. Nyra reached down and touched his shoulder. Robb looked back to see her shake her head slightly. Bran was old enough to answer for himself. She turned back to the Imp to see him watching them. She took a step back, but her head did not hang before him.

"I used to," Bran admitted sadly.

Tyrion pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nyra. She unrolled it, staring at the strange saddle. She looked at Bran and then Tyrion. The saddle was built with straps and harness to help him stay in the saddle. She held the plan down for Robb to see.

"This can't be done," Robb said, almost folding the paper.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Lady Nyra," Tyrion held up a hand to Robb. "But with the right horse. A young one perhaps or even on that knows the boy, this can be done. The horse could be taught to respond the boy's voice and the reins."

Nyra glanced at the plans again. They were complicated and most likely a young horse would be the best. However, the horse he had now he had raised from a foal. He could be trained.

"It would take time," Nyra admitted more to herself. "How long will the saddle take to make?"

"Is this a trick?" Robb asked, getting to his feet.

Tyrion started to answer, but Nyra did it for him.

"This is no trick, Ro…Lord Stark," Nyra started. "Lord Lannister used to have a saddle like this once. I can train the horse. Soren has been trained with the reins."

"But he still responds to your legs," Robb protested.

"Well you have the plans," Tyrion said. "I am sure you two can come up with something."

Robb sighed as he looked at the little Lordling before him. "You have help Bran. Winterfell is yours."

"Spare me, boy,"

"He is no boy," Nyra was suddenly defensive. "He is lord of Winterfell, and he is extending a courtesy."

"This is not Hardenknot, my lady, and he is not you betrothed."

Nyra could feel all the eyes turn to her. She felt Robb's hand gently brush by her. She fought not to look at him. She walked down to Bran and showed him the plans. His face came to life at seeing a chance to ride again.

"Can you really teach my horse?" he asked.

Nyra smiled and watched Lord Tyrion leave the hall. "I can try."

Bran took the paper from her as she got to her feet. She ran from the hall, catching Tyrion as he got to his horses.

"Why are you doing this?" Nyra asked.

Tyrion turned to her with a small sinister smile. "I could ask the same of you. I thought the ladies of the Knot were strong and stood their ground?"

"I am standing my ground."

"You are hiding, Lady Lanius."

Nyra followed him down a few steps. "I hate your brother as you do your father. He is of the Kingsguard so shouldn't marry, but his other titles allow him a wife. That is not right. But my father planned this marriage, and I want no part in it."

Tyrion mounted his horse with a laugh. "These are the excuses you should be telling Robb Stark not me."

Nyra walked up, grabbing the bit of his horse, making him dance a little. Tyrion grabbed the horn, glaring at her.

"Do not pretend to know me, Lord Tyrion,"

"My brother will eventually get what he wants."

Nyra smiled at the man before her. "It's a good thing he doesn't want me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Robb felt the snow hit his face as he watched Nyra. She was working Bran's young horse. But at the moment, it looked as if the horse was working her. He seemed to respond her voice not the reins. He was fighting the bit now while Nyra tried her best not to use her legs.

"How is she doing?" Master Luwin asked out of nowhere.

Robb turned to him with a slight smile. Nyra was good at everything that it was nice to see her struggle a little. Master Luwin turned to the paddock as the young horse let out a loud and rough growl. Nyra had his head pinned down, keeping her head loose. Robb took a deep breath, reaching for the fence. Master Luwin had his arm suddenly.

"Don't," he ordered. "The only way she will how to teach the horse is to have him put her on the ground."

"Master Luwin!"

The old Master smiled at Robb. He didn't really mean what he said about going on the ground. He also knew that Nyra wouldn't end up on the ground. The men and women of Hardenknot were horse people. They knew how to ride, teach, and train all of their horses. Soren and Nyra were connected on a deeper level than just horse and rider. Suddenly, there was a sharp scream. Both men turned to see Nyra slowly sitting up and letting out many expressive curses. Robb quickly jumped the fence.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he slid down next to her

Nyra growled a little. "I'm fine. Maybe getting a foal was a better idea."

Robb pulled Nyra gently to her feet. He looked all down her body making sure that she was not hurt. He noticed a spot of mud on her cheek and ran his finger across it, wiping it away. Nyra turned to him for a second. She had never had anyone touch her like that. She felt the warmth of his glove still on his face. She shook the feeling and walked back over to the horse. Robb grinned a little as the horse sidestepped her.

"He's getting better," Robb observed as she mounted back up.

"I agree," Nyra said as she started turning him. "But I am have to break old habits in a week."

Robb went over to the fence and sat down. He had never watched anyone work with a horse the way she did. She never lost her patience with the horse as he growled and pulled on the bit. He watched her face as the horse tried to rear. She never showed fear.

"Who is winning?" Theon Greyjoy asked as he walked up.

Robb looked over at him with a soft smile. "She has been thrown, but she is determined."

"One of the yearlings would have been better," Greyjoy said with disdain.

Robb didn't know where he stood on that. A yearling would have been far easier for her to train. However, that was Bran's horse and had been since Bran was old enough to ride. He had raised the horse just as he had his wolf. It was only right that he kept him.

"WHOOHOO!"

Bran and Greyjoy suddenly looked up to see Nyra ridinng around the courtyard. Her legs didn't touch his side and he moved with the simplest flick of the reins. The turns still gave her a little problems, but she was getting him to do much better. She reined up next to them with a huge smile.

"It's not perfect," Nyra said with a large grin. "But it's progress."

Robb stared at her with a smile too. He was so glad she was still here. They would never have gotten that far without her. Bran was even slowly starting to come back to life under her watchful and sometimes playful eye.

"Now what?" Robb asked.

"Tomorrow I will work with Bran on riding, and then probably work the horse again."

"They should be done with his saddle soon."

Nyra nodded and turned the horse. She wanted to get a few more laps in before it was too dark. Her mind was racing as she thought of all the things she was going to tell Bran. She finally stopped the horse at the stables and dismounted. Her back was still stinging from the fall. She glanced over at Soren. He pawed at the stable door, longing for a ride. She walked over to one of the men.

"Go and find Hordor," Nyra ordered. "Tell him to bring Bran down. I think some fresh air will do him some good."

The man scampered off as Robb and Greyjoy came around the corner. Robb gave her an odd look as she walked Soren from the stall and began to saddle him.

"We have servants for that," Greyjoy said with a laugh.

Nyra turned to him, shaking her head. "I can saddle my own horse."

"Where are you going?" Robb asked.

Nyra beamed. "For a ride. I'm taking Bran."

Robb's smile faded and stared at her. He didn't like Bran being out in the elements. He was still weak. However, Master Luwin had been telling him that he needed to be out. He was going to have to learn how to live again.

"Are you sure?"

Nyra nodded. "Get your horse and come with us."

Robb hesitated and then went over to his horse. He thought of getting a stable hand to saddle him but did himself. Theon watched, not sure what to say or do. About that time, Hordor came around the corner, carrying Bran. Nyra smiled at the boy. He was dressed in his warmest cloak with gloves and boots on.

"Hordor," she said with a smile. "Put Bran in my saddle."

Bran looked at her with a very small smile. The giant laughed and placed the boy into the saddle. Bran held the saddle tightly as Soren danced a little. Nyra put a hand on the bit, holding him tight. She shook her head slightly, and the horse stopped moving. She swung in the saddle, behind Bran as if she had been doing to for years.

Robb rode around the corner as Nyra was getting her reins. He stared at Bran for a second. The boy seemed to glow as he sat in the saddle. Nyra lightly kicked Soren and started for the gate. Robb followed him. He knew they should take a guard. At the moment though, all he could see was his brother smiling bigger than he had in a long time.

They rode until they were almost to the edge of the woods. Soren was restless and longed to have his head. He wanted to run, but Nyra held him tight as not to jostle Bran too much. Robb moved up next to her with a small grin.

"You have been riding all day," Robb said with a grin. "Why would you want to keep going?"

Nyra laughed. "Soren hasn't been ridden in two days, and Bran needs to get used to riding again."

Robb nodded. The land they rode over had a light layer of snow on them. Winter is coming. The words never seemed more real as now. There was far more than that coming too. He turned to Bran. Everything that had happened faced him at that moment. Bran held the saddle horn tightly. Nyra didn't have an arm around him, but she had it close by.

"Do you think we could let him run?" Bran asked, snapping Robb to attention.

"Bran, that's not a good idea," Robb spoke up.

Nyra could feel Soren's breath between her legs. The horse longed to be let go. He wanted to give Nyra the ride she was longing for too. She looked at Bran. He might not be able to hold on. Soren had a strange and rough gate.

"Do you think you can hold on?" Nyra asked.

"Nyra," Robb looked up suddenly. "No, we can't do that."

"I can hang on," Bran protested.

Soren snorted and threw his head around. Bran grabbed the horn tightly. Nyra couldn't stand the thought of something happening to him. she looked over at Robb, and he shook his head. Nyra moved in the saddle. Suddenly, Soren took off. Nyra was even caught off guard. She grabbed at Bran, trying to stay in the saddle herself.

Soren ran until he stopped at the Godswood. Nyra had finally managed to get some semblance of control on him. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she stopped. Bran was breathing hard too, but it was in a more excited way. Robb finally caught up. He had a frightened expression on his face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Nyra shook her head. "No. We're fine, but I think I need to get off for a moment."

Robb smiled a little and slid off his horse. He walked over and held his arms out to Nyra. She fell into them still a little worried about what had happened. She hit the ground with very shaky legs. Robb held her in place for a moment.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked.

Nyra nodded. "He has never bolted like that before."

"He wanted to run," Bran said with a good-humored smile on his face.

Nyra tried to laugh. It was hard to do because she was so shocked. She walked over and sat down on a log and then looked around. A Godswood was always quiet. Her family had accepted the new Gods long ago, but Nyra loved the traditions that came with the old ones. She looked at the face tree for a long time. She felt that she should pray. But she had no idea for what.

"This place is so peaceful," she said it in a whisper.

Robb nodded. He felt something sitting here too. It wasn't the God's though. He felt Nyra's presence keener than he did at the castle. At Winterfell, he had to be lord. He had to think of everyone and nothing for himself. Now, here he could look at Nyra and not feel guilty. He did look at her too. Her hair was wild and her face still carried the fear she had not gotten over.

"Father used to come here to think," Robb said. He knew that it was silly, but he had to say something.

Nyra looked over at him. "Do you come here to think?"

Robb shook his head. "I used to think in Bran's room."

"You did?" Bran suddenly shouted.

He was still in the saddle, holding on tightly. Nyra quickly got to her feet and climbed back into the saddle. She turned her head to Robb. Robb understood the message and mounted back up. They rode back to Winterfell in silence. Nyra allowed Soren to gallop a little. She would have to ride him again sooner.

They rode to the stable and stopped. Master Luwin was standing at the stalls. He held a letter in his hand. Nyra glanced at Robb. He had a look of worry etched into his face. Nyra slid from the horse and pulled Bran off. Hordor was there to take him before she called. She took Soren and Robb's horse. She wanted to stay close to hear what Master Luwin had to say, but the old man was smarter than that and took Robb inside.

Nyra walked into the castle. There was no one around. She started for her room. She walked past Robb's room when there was a sudden crash. She spun around, pulling her dirk from her boot. She hit the door and almost fell when she realized it was open. She looked around the room to find that Robb had thrown his wash bowel on the ground.

"Dark words on dark wings?" he had taught her that saying when ravens came.

"Your fiancé attacked my father!"

"Do not call him that!" Nyra shouted. "Why would he hurt your father?"

Robb handed her the letter. She read it silently and then threw it in the fire. The words had been nothing but lies. Robb was still looking at her with a cold stare. It chilled her more than anything in that castle could.

"What are you going to do?" Nyra asked.

"First Bran, then my Father," Robb growled. "What next will they bring the armies of Casterly Rock marching to Winterfell."

Nyra sighed. She wouldn't put it past the Lannisters. Jamie could be that impulsive. But his father wasn't. She turned to Robb. He now carried the burden of being lord alone. He might talk to Greyjoy, Master Luwin and others about this, but it wouldn't be enough.

"I don't know what to do, Nyra," he admitted as if reading her thoughts.

Nyra started to answer him when Robb held out another letter. She took it with a cautious hand. It seal on it was that of rearing stallion. She popped it quickly. It was simple and perfectly to the point.

_Nyra, your time has come. Come home. _

"Dark words?"

Nyra looked at Robb. "I have to go home." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Home?" Robb asked completely confused.

Nyra wadded the paper up and tossed it into the fire. She watched the ink spatter and crack. The paper folded and turned to ash in almost a blink. She turned to Robb with a soft sigh. She didn't know how to explain this.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked, looking at the chair at the fire.

Robb looked at her and nodded. He took the seat across from her after he threw a few more logs on the fire. Nyra was glad tat he thought of that as a shiver went down her arm. She turned to him to see that he was looking and waiting for her explanation. Nyra finally took a deep breath.

"How much do you know about my family?" she asked.

"Master Luwin told us a little when we first found you, but it was only conjecture."

Nyra nodded and turned to the fire. Explaining this would not be hard. She just didn't really want to. She finally turned back to him.

"In my family," Nyra started. "The women hold the power. My mother has been ill for years."

"Master Luwin said that you had sisters," Robb questioned.

"I did. But they are dead. My oldest sister gave up her claim though."

Robb looked at her for a moment. She had married. Or that is what Master Luwin told him. Then, she died. He waited for Nyra to start again.

"When she married, she gave up the claim to Hardenknot," Nyra finally admitted.

"You cannot marry? But you're engaged."

Nyra nodded. "When we marry our lands go to our husbands. That is why my Father has tried so hard to marry me off. My mother is probably very close to death. He wants Hardenknot."

Robb could see very quickly how the pieces fit. Marry his last daughter off to a Lannister and gain Hardenknot along with whatever she would gain. Power plays had been made like that all over the Seven Kingdoms. Nyra didn't seem to be one to be used.

"What happens if you marry Jamie Lannister?" Robb asked. He didn't want to hear the answer for the image in his head of that was almost too much.

"I lose everything," Nyra said softly. "I don't wish to be the Lady of the Knot, but if my father takes the lands, it's over. He will become a bannerman for the Lannisters and destroy it all."

Robb looked at her. "So you sought sanctuary to be protected?"

Nyra shook her head. It was time for her to end this charade. She had hid behind the Starks for long enough. She reached out, taking Robb's hand. She half-expected him to pull away. However, his fingers moved over hers. His hands had suddenly turned rough from practicing with a sword and riding too. She smiled a little at him.

"I sought sanctuary to keep from being dragged down the aisle. I needed time, and now my time has come."

"What about Bran?"

The words cut deep. She wanted to stay until Bran's saddle was ready. She longed to see him ride on his own. He had only ridden with her or Robb. She knew that Bran hated, but he remained silent about his discomfort.

"His saddle won't be ready for at least another few days," she said with a heavy sigh. "I have to go back."

Robb pulled his hand away and stood up. He went to the window, looking back at her. Nyra tried to give him smile that she didn't feel. She would miss this place. The cold walls under her fingers, the songs of the wolves, and the peace that came with the godswood. There was something else though. She would miss all of the Stark boys. Robb, Rickon, and most of all Bran. He smiled so much more now, loosing someone else would only cause him to go back where he had been.

"I'll tell him that I'm leaving tomorrow," Nyra finally said.

Robb could only nod too. He turned back to the window. He had something on his mind that he knew he should ask. But he feared the answer. He looked out the window for a long time before he finally spoke.

"Will you come back?" he asked softly without turning around.

Nyra looked up at him. The question was hard to answer. How could she answer that? When she took her ladyship, she would no longer be free to do as she wished. She couldn't just ride out of Hardenknot to come to Winterfell when she felt like it. However, she did want to come back; she didn't even want to leave.

"Robb," she spoke his name so softly that it was no more than a whisper.

Robb moved across the room in a flash of brown and fur. He had her in his arms before Nyra could even think. He held her close for a long time. She could smell the cold and winter on his cloak. She skin was warm though.

"I don't want to go," she whispered against his scruffy neck.

"Then stay. We could break your engagement," he was talking frantically. His youth was starting to show now. He was a boy who wanted something that he couldn't have and was on the verge of a fit.

"That would make me an oathbreaker," she said, running a hand through his curls.

"What will taking Hardenknot make you?" he growled a little, stepping back.

"Robb, I will not let the Lannisters have what is rightfully mine. My horses, my lands, my life, or my heart."

Robb nodded. Nyra touched his face before she started for the door. She knew that if she stayed much longer, she would not be able to leave the room. She stopped at the door, staring at him.

"I will send you men," she said.

Robb looked at her funny and then nodded. He walked back over to the window as she left the room. Nyra stood at his door for a long time before she walked toward Bran's room. She could hear Old Nan telling him a story before she knocked softly.

"Enter," Old Nan called.

Nyra walked in, putting on her best smile. Bran looked up at her with a grin that lit up the whole room. She found Summer and Nightshadow laying near his fire. Her wolf had found a constant companion in Bran's young wolf. She looked at Old Nan, who seemed to relieve that she was there.

"May I speak to the Little Lord alone?" she asked.

Old Nan bowed and walked from the room. Nyra moved to her seat and sat down with a soft sigh. Bran looked over at her.

"Are we going riding tomorrow?" he asked.

Nyra reached over, taking his hand. "I can't, Bran."

Bran looked up at her and sat up a little. "You're leaving too?"

Nyra felt tears sting her eyes. The Starks had become her family. She didn't want to leave. Bran relied and trusted her. She had spent so much time with his horse that it seemed a waste to just leave. She let out a deep breath.

"I have to," Nyra said, knowing that would never suffice.

"Why?" Bran was fighting back tears.

Nyra had no idea how to explain this. Bran was only nine years old; he didn't understand anything about Lords, lands, and arranged marriages. Some part of her knew that wasn't true though. Bran was smart, and now he watched everything.

"My mother is ill, Bran," she explained. "I have to go back home. She needs me."

Bran sighed. "No one stays here anymore. Jon, Father, Mother."

Jon. Nyra would have to send a raven to him. Not that he could do much for her. By now, he had taken his vow for the black. He belonged to the wall and her uncle. Nyra turned to Bran. He was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"What about Dancer?" he asked. "You have been working so hard."

Nyra sighed. She knew that Bran was right. She had spent the last few weeks getting that horse perfect for Bran. She would never see him ride her. She finally stood.

"You can write me," she said. "And then maybe you and Robb could come see me."

The words were hollow in her mouth. She didn't want to be written or have them ride to her castle. She just wanted to stay right where she was.

"That won't be the same!" Bran protested and hit the pillow. It was the only thing he could do in his frustration.

"That's enough, Bran," a voice said from the door.

Nyra turned to see Robb there. His hand rested on his sword hilt. She smiled a little standing there, looking as Lordly as possible. He was staring at his brother hard.

"She has to go, Bran," Robb answered sternly. "She is a guest not a prisoner."

"You can't want her to go!" Bran yelled.

"Bran!"

"Stop both of you!" Nyra shouted loudly. "I don't want to leave. I would give anything to be staying here, but I have responsibilities!"

Nyra looked at both the boys and finally left the room. Tears stung eyes as she ran down to the stable. She found Soren with his head outside his stall with a look of sleep. The horse looked up suddenly at her approach. Nyra stopped, burying her face in his long mane. She thought of saddling him right at that moment and riding out. But there was Rickon. She had been so upset with Robb and Bran that she had forgotten about the smallest Stark. He would be as upset as the rest of them.

Soren nudged her gently. She looked up and gave his velvety nose a gentle rub. "We have to go home."

Soren made a soft growl. Nyra only looked up at him with a sad smile. It was if no one wanted her to go. She could slip the saddle right on and fly away. It would make the pain worse, but maybe it would soften the blow for them. She looked at the horse. He seemed to be studying her as she studying her own mind.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered against Soren's head

Soren nodded against her. "I guess you are telling me to stay too."

Soren pulled free from her. He turned his head and nickered softly. Nyra turned and saw her gear sitting not far away. Nyra stared at the gear for a moment and shook her head. She looked back at the horse.

"Tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Nyra dreamed that night. During her whole stay at Winterfell, she had never dreamed. This night though her sleep was filled with nightmares. They had started out about Hardenknot. She had ridden home to find Jamie Lannister and her father standing in the keep. It took her a moment to realize that Jamie stood over her mother's dead body. She had woke from that in a cold sweat only to fall asleep and dream of Bran's fall. That dream drove sleep away for the rest of the night. She shivered and got to her feet to pace her room.

The dream replayed the day that Bran fell all over again. She had ran up to the tower this time alone and everything was more vivid. She saw this tower this time with more light. And the shadow had a face. This time she was certain of it. And the face had been that of Jamie Lannister's smile. The dream had left her feeling strange and unsure of herself. The pacing had become too much after a few minutes.

Nyra took a torch from her wall and took off for the tower. The late summer was cold compared to what she was used to. She moved across the yard with only the swish of cloak and skirts. Nightshadow padded along beside her with an ease and silence that made him more like a shadow. It only took a moment to find the tower again. She climbed the stairs quickly and rushed into the room. She froze when she saw a figure standing there. At first, she thought she was still dreaming, and Jamie had found his way back to the tower. Then, she noticed the dark and heavy robes.

"Robb?" she asked only to be answered with Nightshadow's low growl.

The figured turned. Nyra gripped the torch tighter as she moved to catch his face. It was Robb. He had been crying on perhaps his eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

Nyra sighed. "I had a dream about the tower."

Robb looked up at her with a small boyish smile. "I did too."

Nyra moved closer to him. She found a torch holder and put the torch in it. The light was too low to really make out any details, but she could see Robb's face clearer.

"Bran didn't fall," he whispered as he moved closer.

Nyra reached out and felt his fingers intertwine with hers. She looked up at him and saw the true feelings on his face. She stared at him for a moment as he moved a little closer. The tower was suddenly hot and alive as he looked at her. Then, out of nowhere, Robb kissed her. His lips were so warm as were his hands. She fought it but only for a moment. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and it was long before she felt cold stone against her hot skin.

Nyra awoke to the sun flooding her room. Nightshadow lay at the foot of her bed, staring at her. She sat up, feeling flushed. She got up to quickly dress when she heard laughing and cheering. She looked out her window to see Bran riding around the courtyard. Nyra felt her heart swore as she flew down the steps fastening her cloak. She wanted to forget that dream.

The courtyard was full of people watching Bran. Nyra jumped in next to Master Luwin and Theon Greyjoy. She could feel Greyjoy watching her as he always did. She paid him no mind as she watched Bran rein Dancer up next to Robb. She cheered like everyone else as Bran looked around. His eyes quickly fell on her and he smiled. A smile that he had not smiled in a long time. Nyra ran over to him.

"You look amazing," she said to him.

"Robb and I are going to go riding outside the walls. Can you come?"

Nyra looked over at Bran and then at the stables. Soren was already saddled. He had grown to like the grooms there so he had no problem letting them saddle him. Her pack and sword were there too. She looked up at Bran and shook her head sadly.

"I can't my sweet one," she said for only Bran to hear.

Bran nodded. "Will you at least rid with us to the gate?"

Nyra smiled. She could not refuse that. She looked over at Robb, who nodded in agreement. Nyra ran over to Soren, checking everything. She swung into the saddle as Robb brought his grey gelding out. Bran was still grinning as they rode out. Nyra could only stand back in fascination of the saddle and Dancer. The horse responded to Bran as he never did her. Robb fell back next to her.

"Thank you, so much for this," he said as they got to the crossroads.

Nyra could only nod. She didn't trust herself speaking. There were tears entirely too close. She stopped next to both of them and turned to Bran.

"You can ride as tall as any knight now," she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hardenknot is far, and the road is dangerous," Robb spoke up. "Take some of my men."

Nyra shook her head and pointed to Nightshadow. "I have all the protection I need."

"Will you come back?" Bran asked suddenly.

She looked at both of them. They both wanted the answer to that. Nyra didn't know if she would ever be able to come back. If she could take what was hers, her life would be her own. If not, she was a prisoner in her own hall. She sighed. There was no easy way to say this.

"I don't know, Bran," she admitted honestly.

Nightshadow suddenly howled softly. He was standing at the road, looking down it. He was waiting for her to come. The sun was already higher than she wanted it to be. She turned to Robb.

"Thank you for everything," she said softly.

Robb nodded. "Send ravens."

Nyra nodded. "I will."

Robb felt something in him just tear at him as he watched her turn her horse. She started for the road and swung around. She looked at Bran.

"Bran, take care of Robb and Rickon for me," Bran nodded to her with a grin. "And don't let anyone call you cripple again."

With that, Nyra swung her horse around and took off. If she kept lingering, she would never leave. She may have been too late already. She glanced back at the two Stark boys. Robb had started toward the forest, but Bran still stood there waving. She waved back and spurred Soren.

Nyra rode hard for almost a week. She had tried only to stop to rest Soren. When she crossed on Hardenknot's lands, she slowed. She saw that her lands still looked in good shape. Her father had not gone completely insane. She watched for her father's men when she saw the castle come into view. No one seemed to be about. Most likely, her father had pulled the men into the walls to watch and wait.

Hardenknot castle was nothing fancy. It was a large enough made with heavy stones. The land around it was plains of glass that had yielded all their flowers and seeds for the year. But the horses could still graze well. The stone stallions at the gate greeted her as she rode past them. They were made of black stones and their eyes were a strange sort blue crystals. She felt Soren's back tense as the gate was raised for her.

Nyra rode into the stables to find it empty of both hands and horses. She slid from Soren's back when a young boy walked up. He was hesitant at first and then gave her a bow.

"I will take your horse," he said softly.

She looked at the young man. It had been over six months since she rode out of the gates. She didn't remember this boy. He worried about walking closer when he saw Nightshadow.

"He won't bite, child," she said gently. "Where is Graden?"

"I don't know Graden," the boy replied without meeting her eye.

"Graden is the stable hand!"

"Not anymore," a cold, shrill voice said behind her.

Nyra turned to see her father riding back in on his big red stallion. Soren danced nervously as the bigger horse stepped closer. Nyra grabbed his bridle. Her father, Lord Harker, slid from his horse. His dark hair was now peppered with white. His thick beard had thinned and was a little unkempt. His robes of dark blue and gold were smooth and well pressed.

"Where is Graden?" Nyra asked.

"He got too old to handle the horses."

Nyra glared at her father for a long time. She had forgotten how much she hated that man until that moment. She noticed something hanging from his waist and growled under breath. His huge frame moved closer, and Nyra could hear him clinking. Lannister gold.

"I see you have been partaking with the Lannisters again," Nyra sneered.

"You are lucky they have not had branded an oathbreaker."

Nyra walked up to him and growled. "You can't break an oath you didn't make. Now, where is my mother."

Her father grinned sinisterly. "Dying."

Nyra thought of spitting on him as she passed by. She started for the stairs, feeling Shadow at her side. She turned to the boy. He had taken her father's horse to the stable and left Soren to sweat and paw at the ground. She would deal with that later. She flew through the big double doors of the hall to find a dark hall with hardly any light coming in. The men looked her over, giving her a quick bow.

"My lady," a voice said as she started for the stairs.

Nyra stopped, almost tripping on her cloak as she turned. Master Dekim stood at the bottom of the steps. His light green robe appeared to have some stains on it. His master chain hung loosely as he stared up at her. He bowed lowly to her.

"We didn't expect you back so soon, my lady," he walking toward her. "Your mother is fading."

Nyra moved down the stairs her. Her cloak caught on the stairs, flaring behind her. The master had to catch his breath for a moment. She looked just like her mother standing there. The clasp was that of a jumping horse. Her body stood poised and tight.

"My lady," he started.

"I do not have time for the Master Dekim," she growled. "If my father sent you, I don't have time for it. I want to see my mother."

Nyra saw the look on his face and spun around. Her cloak snapped loudly as she ran up the stairs. She still remembered the layout of the hall as if she had walked the halls only days before. Nightshadow growled a little as they passed a room. Nyra stopped. The door was ajar with a woman standing there with only a sheet around her.

"Shadow, come," Nyra said lowly.

The girl couldn't have been more than fifteen. She seemed scared but yet confident. She was most likely one of her father's playthings. She would dismiss her later. She walked to her mother's room and opened the door silently. Her mother, Amelia, laid under the sunlight that flowed into the room. Her hair had grown thin, long, shaggy, and gray. She listened to the ragged breathing from the door before stepping in.

"Nyra," a soft voice from the sheets.

Nyra felt tears burn her eyes. "I'm here, Mother."

Her mother sat up a little on the sheets. Her appearance drew a gasp from Nyra. Her mother's eyes were pale and glassed over. In the year that Nyra had left Hardenknot, her other had gone blind and turned much older. She felt sickened at the thought of this.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked as she moved closer to the bed.

Amelia laughed. "Nightshadow's panting."

Nyra sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her. Nyra couldn't stop the tears now. That was her mother. A woman who had been so strong and powerful now laid broken. She felt a cold hand wrap around her arm and looked down to see Amelia grabbing her. The Knot bracelet that all the women of Hardenknot wore hung loosely on her wrist.

The bracelet was made of silver and created an intricate knot that favored thorns in some places. It was passed from mother to daughter when the time was right. She stared at piece of jewelry for a long time. She didn't want that bracelet, never did. But she would have to have it to keep what she wanted.

"How are you feeling?" Nyra asked softly.

Amelia looked at her general direction, but she was not seeing her. Nyra gently rubbed her mother's hand, watching her.

"Nyra," Amelia started. "Your thoughts are heavy."

Nyra could only nod. "This is not the life I wanted."

Amelia squeezed her hand. "But it was the life you were made for. Nyra, you are my daughter. The bravest and strongest one. You have forsaken all you wanted to take what was not meant to be yours."

Nyra got to her feet and went to the window. Robb's face appeared before her. She had forsaken everything to come here. She didn't want to really believe that. However, it was true. She could have been at Winterfell now.

"I ran," she said softly.

Amelia smiled. "You wanted freedom."

Nyra turned to her. "I didn't want the Lannisters to have my home."

Amelia smiled. "You were born for this."

Amelia moved around until her hand found the bracelet. She pulled it off slowly and very carefully. Nyra watched her and came over. She thought of stopping her when she felt the cold silver touch her skin.

"Where were you?" Amelia asked.

"Winterfell."

Amelia took her daughter's hand, holding it for a long time. Nyra looked down at her mother and couldn't fight the tears. She missed Robb and Bran. Now, all she could think of was what she would be giving up to stay here. Amelia gently kissed her hand. Nyra looked down.

"You found him didn't you?" Amelia asked with a loud cough.

"Found who?" Nyra asked, holding her mother's hand.

Amelia looked at her daughter. Really looked at her daughter. There was a soft smile on her a face.

"You found the one man you would give up Hardenknot for."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter (Dark Alana). Things are about to change very much for both Robb and Nyra so I hope you guys enjoy! **

Chapter Eleven

Nyra awoke to the feel of a soft breath against her face. She opened her eyes slowly, making them focus. She saw Nightshadow laying next to the fireplace. He was stretched out but moved when he saw Nyra get up. She looked up, running a hand through her hair when she felt the cold hand on her arm. She looked over at her mother to find her dead.

Nyra's blood ran cold as hot tears flooded her face. She had no idea what to do now. She looked down at her arm to find the Knot was already on her wrist. She stared at it for the longest time and then got to her feet stiffly. She walked over to her mother and kissed her forehead.

"I will make you proud," she whispered.

She walked to the door, swinging it open with a bang. The guard outside her door jumped ten feet. She stared at the man, noticing his tunic was different from the feet men she had seen guarding last night.

"Your name?" she asked sternly.

"Ser Edmure Darcy, my lady," he spoke quickly. "I served your mother as I will serve you."

Nyra gave the young knight a strange look and then remembered. She wore the Knot now. She stared at the young man for a long time, trying to decide what her first step would be.

"I need my mother's servants and her men," Nyra heard the words coming out of her mouth before she even thought them.

Ser Edmure gave her a low bow. He walked toward her. "And the men, my lady?"

Nyra took a deep breath. "Bring them here while I change."

The knight nodded and disappeared down the hall. Nyra walked back in her mother's room. The body didn't seem to really bother her. She just didn't like the ghosts that seemed to be flying around the room. She waited in the silence when the door suddenly opened. Two middle-aged women walked in carrying a long black and silver dress of mourning. Nyra nodded to them as she took the dress.

The ladies helped her change into the dress. It gun perfectly and beautifully on her figure. She had seen her mother wear it once when her sister had died. She allowed them to pull her hair up into tight curls and a small silver diadem. They wrapped her mother in the burial cloth as Nyra walked from her room with a white cloak around her shoulders. The men stood outside with Ser Edmure waiting for her along with another man who stood at his shoulder.

"My lady," Ser Edmure said. "We are ready for your command."

"Where is my father?" she asked.

"In the main hall, my lady," the man next to Ser Edmure said.

Nyra looked over at him. "Who are you Ser?"

"I'm Ser Mariek."

Nyra felt her jaw drop. He was Martain's brother. She now could see the resemblance. Mariek was older with thicker hair and a slimmer build. But he did have his brother's dark, green eyes that seemed to dance.

"I'm sorry about Martain," Nyra said softly.

Mariek nodded with a slight smile. "He always loved you and your mother, my lady."

Nyra felt a blush on her cheek as she smiled. She turned to the men for a long time. They were clad in standard armor with the big black charger rearing on their chests. These were here men. It was not the numbers that she wanted, but they were loyal to her. She pulled her cloak over her shoulders and stared down the stairs. Mariek and Ser Edmure walked on each side of her.

She walked into the main hall to find her father sitting at the high chair. Her hands were shaking, and she quickly balled them into fists so that tit could not be seen. She heard her cloak sliding across the floor as she moved toward the chair that was now hers. Her father's men stood close at hand. Their hands rested on theirs swords as her men followed her.

"My mother is not even cold yet and you take something that is not yours," Nyra sneered.

"My daughter thinks this chair is hers now," Harker laughed, forcing a laugh from his men.

Nyra stopped and pulled up her sleeve, showing everyone in the hall her bracelet. There was a gasp from some of the men. Her men suddenly had their swords out as Harker sprang to his feet.

"You ran from your responsibility," he growled.

"I ran from a marriage that saved you from ruin," Nyra let her voice sing through hall. "Now, you have a choice, leave this hall with every man and servant loyal to you and never come back. Run to your lions and never come back, or die."

Harker walked down the stairs toward her. "Do not threat me, child."

"I am no child, Father," Nyra snarled. "I am the Lady of Hardenknot now so bend your knee or leave."

Mariek stepped up next to her. Nyra could feel her men pressing toward her. Harker's men were at his back too. She did not want to shed blood in her mother's hall when she was barely dead. She watched her father and noticed Master Dekim standing close by. He had a weary look; he didn't want this either, but Nyra knew where his loyalty lied. She had smelled milk of the poppy on her mother's breath. She turned back to Harker.

"What is it to be, Father?" she asked.

Harker glared at his only living daughter for a hard time. Sometimes he wondered if he she really was his daughter. But there was no denying it. They had the same hard head, the same eyes, and the same fierce need to keep what was theirs.

"I will call all the banners. I will march on you with a host from Casterly Rock if I must."

Nyra's hand flew on her own. She heard it connect to his cheek and the collective gasp from all the men. Even Harker looked shocked that his daughter actually touched him. Nyra's hand was stinging as she stared at her father.

"Call the banners, but you will stand alone. Those banners follow the _Lady_ of Hardenknot. Not you."

"I will have Casterly Rock!"

"You will have nothing! Lord Tywin will not come to your aid."

"Oathbreaker."

"Men of the Knot," Nyra yelled. "Take my Father and escort him to the gate."

Mariek and Ser Edmure grabbed Harker before he could say another word. The men took him from the hall with no hesitation. Harker screamed curses and oaths at his daughter the whole way. Nyra only watched and then turned to the men who had stood behind her father.

"All the people that remain in this castle that were loyal to my father, leave now. I want no man who will change loyalty to the victor."

"My lady this is madness," Master Dekim said.

Nyra flew at him like a mad banshee. "You say nothing to me! You helped him kill my mother. Milk of the poppy? Let me guess, it was to help her rest? He wanted her to die faster as did you."

"That was not what happened, my lady," he pleaded as he took a knee. "Please my lady."

Nyra reached down, ripping his Master chain from his neck. "Go to the Seven Hells. You have one hour to leave my hall or I will execute you for treason."

Master Dekim did not need to be told twice. The man got to his feet in a quick motion. He was followed by the others. Nyra was soon left alone in the hall. She felt alone and cold as the walls of the hall closed in on her. She moved to the chair and sat down slowly. The chair was made of an old wood that had been burnt and twisted by lightening. The parts that nature missed a master carver had turned in horses. They reared from the top their outstretched legs kicking each other. The arms ended in horse heads that looked fierce as any battle charger. Her fingers moved down the forehead and the muzzle. She had done it enough when she was a child.

"My lady," a voice called to her.

Nyra looked up to see Ser Mariek walking in. He bent his knee to her with a soft smile. She quickly admitted him rise.

"Please, your brother was a father to me," she said.

Mariek nodded. "A raven came to you."

Nyra moved in fast motion and was next to him. "From where?"

"King's Landing."

Nyra let out a breath she didn't even realize she had held. She took the letter from Ser Mariek and opened it quickly. The not was written in a small tight hand that made it look a spider had wrote it. She growled. There was only one man who wrote like that. Lord Varys. She looked at letter again. It was actually addressed to her father. She sat down heavily, almost missing the chair.

"My lady?" Mariek asked, moving closer.

Nyra stopped him with a motion of her hand. She now realized she would need someone sooner than she thought. She looked up at Lord Mariek, fighting tears.

"I think I made a mistake," she whispered.

"My lady?"

"King Robert is dead," she said softly. "My Father may have a bigger advantage than I thought."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Robb awoke to the sound of Grey Wind howling. He sat up slowly, listening. The night at Winterfell was still and quiet, which made him wonder why Grey Wind was howling. The cool air hit his bare chest as he walked over to the window. Grey Wind stood in the courtyard with Summer and Shaggydog howling. He looked up at the window to find that the moon was full and blood red. He sighed and walked over to his small fire.

Three months had passed since Nyra left. In that time, things had changed a lot. Bran rode almost everyday now, the King had died, and now he held two letters. One told him of the King's death. The other was from Sansa and said that his father committed treason. Robb had stared at those words and missed sleep many nights. His council had been little use to him. Each had told him something different. However, he knew one thing for sure. He would not swear fealty to Joffrey. He just wondered if Nyra had been asked to do the same thing.

He stoked the fire up one more time and walked over to his writing desk. Nyra had only sent one latter, and it had been very simple and to the point. She had taken Hardenknot for hers and swore allegiance to the Starks. Robb quickly wrote back that she had his. That was the last letter he got from her. Many sleepless nights he had thought of riding out to Hardenknot just to see her one more time.

Robb shivered a little and pulled on his robe. He sat down when there was creak from his door. He turned to find Rickon, poking his head in. Robb sat up with a soft smile.

"Rickon," he said softly. "Come in."

The little boy came in staring at the floor. He didn't want to meet Robb's eyes. Robb reached out and pulled the boy into his lap. He looked sadder than he had since their mother had left.

"I miss Nyra," Rickon whispered. "And mother."

Robb sighed. He didn't really know how to answer that. He didn't know where his mother was or if she was alright. He also didn't know if Nyra would ever come back. She had made promises, but promises mean little when you have lands to rule. Robb gently ran his hands through his smallest brother's hair.

"Mother will be home soon," he said more confident than he felt.

"What about Father?"

Robb said the only he could say that was the truth. "I don't know, Rickon."

Robb hated those words. Rickon was still too young to understand the intrigues of court. He couldn't tell his little brother that his father was most likely already dead. Robb tired to find something to say when he looked down and found that Rickon had fallen asleep on his chest. He could only smile as he stroked his hair as Nyra had done.

It was morning when Robb woke again. Rickon was moving against his chest, trying to bury his face in Robb's fur. He tried to get comfortable too, but it was hard with a seventy-pound boy on his lap. He laid his head back against the chair when Master Luwin came in holding another letter. Robb almost threw Rickon into the floor as the Master came closer.

"It's from Nyra," Master Luwin said and handed him the letter.

Robb snatched up the letter with the greed of a small child. He unrolled it with a slight smile. He looked at her crisp, clear writing and felt his chest ache a little. He missed her. The way she stood by him in the hall the day Tyrion Lannister had come. How she had helped Bran. It was then noticed little spots in ink. She had cried when she wrote this.

_Robb,_

_ How I miss all of you and Winterfell. Hardenknot is the same now. I like being with the horses and riding, but riding becomes less and less each day. _

_ My mother died almost a month ago, and I still feel lost. I have found loyal servants and guards. Even some of the bannermen have sworn their allegiance to me. But I still fear the Lions and my Father. _

_ I don't why I write this now, except that my heart longs for the snow and the cold. Soren misses our rides and Nightshadow misses his brothers. Just as I do. Please send news of Bran and Rickon to me. I would love to see Bran through my gates one day. As long as you are with him. _

_ I heard about your father as well. If you need my help, feel free to write me. I will send all the help that I can. _

_Nyra. _

Robb read and reread the letter while Rickon still slept. It was so simple and to the point that Robb really wondered if she wrote it. Deep down, he knew that she did, but ruling a land that stood divided would be hard. He wondered if he should go to her. Swear a hundred and ride to her keep. He shook his head. That was foolish.

"Mother," Rickon whispered softly.

Robb rubbed his brother's back and whispered in his ear. He would have to go to the godswood later. He needed to think and pray. He knew that he was going to have call the banners soon. He thought about that as he stood. He would leave Rickon in his room with Grey Wind to watch him.

The godswood called to Robb as he walked toward it. He felt the sword grow heavy as he moved toward the weirwood. He sat down with a bowed head, thinking. He knew that he should pray for his Father, but Nyra was the first thing that came to his mind. He couldn't help but worry for her. He said his prayers silently and that was when he heard it. He looked up in time to see the raven fly toward the castle. He jumped on the horse and took off as fast as he could.

"Greyjoy," Robb called. "Where is Master Luwin?"

Greyjoy didn't get the chance to answer before Master Luwin appeared. His face was drawn and worried. Robb went up to him. He didn't know why, but he was scared it was Nyra.

"It is from your sister," Mast Luwin said.

Robb took the letter and read it. He instantly knew that the words were not his sister's. He handed the letter back to Master Luwin.

"I need everyone to meet me in the hall," Robb said, his heart was suddenly heavy.

Robb sat in his Father's chair as everyone he needed to talk to walked into the hall. He knew what everyone was going to tell him. He didn't want to do it. He longed to have Nyra standing next to him. She might tell him the same thing, but he would have her help and support.

"You know what you have to do my Lord," Master Luwin said.

Robb sighed and looked down at the floor. He didn't want to call the banners. Those men were seasoned in war. He had never even seen a battle. He felt Greyjoy looking at him. He knew his answer. He turned to Master Luwin. The Master wouldn't lead him wrong, but deep down Robb knew that he wanted the same thing. He started to tell them something when Bran was brought in. Robb felt his heart crash up into his throat.

"Give the order, Robb," Greyjoy said suddenly.

Bran looked at Robb with that look that made him think nothing he did was right. He took a deep breath, trying to hear if the gods said anything to him. There was nothing but silence.

"Call the banners," he said at first with a shaky voice. He took a deep breath. "Call the banners." This time he sounded sure and very certain.

Bran looked down at the floor as Master Luwin left the hall. It would take all the ravens they had and more to send word. He looked back up at Robb. Suddenly, the chair didn't seem to fit him anymore. He looked like a scared child Bran's age.

"I wish Nyra was here," Bran said to Hordor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_"Nyra…" _

Nyra awoke to the sound of her name on the wind. She sat up, noticing that the full moon was shining into her room. Nightshadow was howling somewhere outside the castle walls. She slid from the bed, pulling on her robe. She wrapped it tightly around her as she walked over to the window. The robe still smelled of Winterfell, a scent she had almost forgotten. She started to pull the window close when she heard her name again.

"_Nyra…_"

She shook the sound from her head. She had been hearing a lot. Sometimes it sounded like her mother's voice. Sometimes it was Bran. Those were the easy to shake. But the voice was different now. It was scared, alone, and needed her. Somewhere deep down she wondered if it was Robb. She didn't have to wonder though. She knew.

She left the window and stared out of her room. She had taken to walking the castle when she couldn't sleep, avoiding certain rooms. She didn't know when it happened that she had become a specter in her own hall. Her feet found their way to the tower of the ravens. It was actually quiet as she moved to the nearest window.

"My lady," a voice said behind her.

Nyra turned to find Ser Edmure watching her. He must have been at her shadow from the moment she walked out from her room. She stared at him for a long time.

"Ser Edmure," she gave him a slight smile. "You do not have to follow me in the night."

"I didn't," he said and held something out to her.

Nyra could see even in the dim torch light that it was a letter.

_Nyra_…

She took it slowly from his hands. She didn't want to read the words. She turned it over, noticing the seal on the wax. It was a big, black head of a direwolf. Her heart seemed to skip about four beats as she popped it off. She read the message quickly and then grabbed the wall for support. Robb had called the banners. He now asked for help. Whatever she could spare. Nyra thought back to the letter that lay on her writing desk. Her promise of fealty to King Joffrey. She could not sign it. She felt Ser Edmure touch her arm.

"My Lady, is it bad news?"

Nyra shook her head. "Tell Master Allegen I need to see him and the rest of my guard."

"Where my lady?" he asked still worried.

"The hall. I will need time to think and to change clothes."

Ser Edmure bowed and quickly left. Nyra stood there for a long moment. She knew that Robb was in the right, and she would help him. She thought long and hard as to how to approach this with her men. They may have been loyal to her, but they would tell her if she chose the wrong direction. She turned to the window to find that the sun was rising.

The hall was silent when she walked in it. Ser Edmure stood with Mariek and her new Master. They were talking low and amongst themselves. Each of them turned when she walked in. She had changed into a dark, blue dress with silver trim around it. She had thought of pulling her hair up but found unnecessary. It hung down around her shoulder with loose curls that had not fallen out from when she woke up. She saw the men looking at her as she climbed up to the chair. This was one of the days the Knot bracelet felt tight and heavy. She took her seat and looked at the men.

"Have you all read the letter?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady," they all said in unison.

Nyra looked at each of them. She could see the weariness and something that looked like fear. Were they worried she would do something so foolish she would lose all she had gained? She stared at her soldier's more.

"Have you gentlemen discussed what we should do?" Nyra asked them softly.

"My lady," Master Allegen started. "This is a call for help. You are not an official banner woman for the Starks, but they did help you when you needed it."

Nyra nodded and turned to Mariek. "Do we have the men to spare?"

Mariek took a long, deep breath. Martain had done that often enough that Nyra could guess what was coming. It would not be welcomed news. Mariek finally let out his breath and looked at her.

"My lady," he started.

"Mariek, please. I hate to be addressed so formally when right now I am speaking to all of you as my friends."

Mariek looked at the others and sighed. He would follow her orders not those of a protocol laid out when he could barely stand. He nodded to her and began to speak to her as her equal.

"Nyra, all the men you have here in the hall are to here to defend the hall of Hardenknot and the lands," Mariek explained. "If you sent all of them you are defenseless."

Nyra nodded. She guessed that there was not much she could do. She had loyal men at her back, but she could not leave her lands without protection. She didn't know what the Lannisters would do. If they sensed that she would side with Robb they would most likely pounce on her.

"You could call your banners, my lady," Ser Edmure spoke up. "They can defend here while you send the men you trust the most to the Stark boy's aid."

Nyra shook her head. "No Ser Edmure. You see I learned something at Winterfell. The one who passes the sentence is the one who swings the sword. I will not call _my_ banners if I am not the one leading them."

"They would fight if he Knot was in trouble, my lady," Master Allegen spoke up. "But they will not fight for a favor you owe the Starks."

Nyra nodded. How could she do this? She would not be able to give him all the men he wanted, but perhaps she could send just a few. By now, they had begun to march. Robb would need help, and he would need it soon. Mariek must have sensed her thoughts for he spoke.

"My lady, we could spare perhaps five hundred men for his aid, but it would leave the castle a little more unguarded than I would like."

Nyra turned to him. Ser Edmure was her captain. However, it seemed that Mariek had the more experience in battle tactics. She didn't like the sound of the number either. Five hundred would not be enough to even help Robb.

"I will need time to think," she said, standing.

"Nyra," it was Mariek who had said her name. "Perhaps, you should call the banners. The Lannisters will probably know that you will take the side of Winterfell."

Nyra bit at her fingernail. It was a nervous and disgusting habit she picked up from her Father. She had no idea what to do. She knew if she waited too long the Lannisters probably would descend on her. But she had to find someway to help Robb. She owed Robb and Ned that much.

"I need time to think," she repeated more to herself than the men before her.

Nyra left the hall. She ran to her room and found a cloak. She needed air. She needed to feel wind through her hair. She needed Soren. She went out to the stable and saddled him quickly. Soren stomped and pranced anxiously as she swung onto his back. She dug her heels into his sides, and he shot out of the stables.

The air on the hill behind the Knot castle blew through Nyra's hair as she looked down on her castle. From that view, it looked more like a prison. It was a nice, gilded cage she had to admit, but it was a cage.

_Nyra…_

She looked up as the wind suddenly kicked up. It was straight from the north. She knew this time that it had said her name. She stared back at the castle for a long time. She knew what had to be done. She turned Soren back toward the castle. Soren slid to a stop right before the stables. Nyra bounced out of the saddle and walked into her hall. Her men stood there as if waiting.

"Mariek," she started. "How many can we spare?"

Mariek looked at Ser Edmure. Both men seemed to think about what they could spare. She knew that neither of them wanted to spare any men, but they would if she commanded it.

"We could spare perhaps fifty," Ser Edmure admitted.

"Would that include you and Mariek?" she felt the smile creep across her lips.

Mariek gave her a strange look. He smiled a little too. He could see so much of her mother in her.

"If that is what you wish, my lady," Ser Edmure confirmed.

"I am going to leave Master Allegen in charge, but I am taking fifty men, and I am going to Robb Stark."

Mariek felt his head fly up. He looked at Ser Edmure for a long time. Ser Edmure only managed a small shrug. He would not question any order that Nyra issued.

"When do you want to leave, my lady," Ser Edmure asked.

"Tomorrow. At dawn."

The men could only nod. Nyra disappeared to her room when she heard the horn sound that there were riders coming. Nyra ran up to the closest window and looked out. It was only a group of about twenty men led by an old man.

The small group rode in. Nyra walked out with her sword across her shoulder. She saw Mariek talking the man at the head of the group. She had seen the old man before but without his bright, white armor and cloak she didn't know Ser Barristan Selmy. Up close, she could now see the man who had once been the head of the Kingsguard. Mariek noticed Nyra standing there and gave her a smile.

"It seems my lady that we have twenty-five new men for our trip North," Mariek said.

Nyra walked up to Ser Barristan's big, red charger with a happy smile. The old knight looked tired and worn as he looked down on her. He could not help but smile at her.

"It is a real honor, Ser," Nyra said. "But why come to me?"

Ser Barristan nodded. "Thank you, my Lady. I came to you because you are a young lady with a small army, and I am a knight with no place."

Nyra grinned. She would be honored to have Ser Barristan at her side. He could train her men along with Ser Edmure and Mariek. She extended her hand for the old Knight to take as he dismounted.

"Ser Edmure," Nyra spoke with some sort of authority. "Please fetch our guests some food and water and also they will need fresh horses for the journey."

Ser Barristan gave her a bow and for a the first time since she had taken her mother's bracelet that Nyra actually felt like a lady. She went to her room and began to pack. She would need other clothes. A dress was not appropriate for what she was going to be doing. She ran her hand over Challenger's scabbard. She had never used her sword in combat, but she would. She sat it down on her bed as Nightshadow let out a long howl from the courtyard. He was ready to go back. She closed her eyes for a moment.

_Nyra…._She opened her eyes this time. The north wind blew through her room, and she knew this time the voice was Robb. He had been calling her to him.

"I'm coming, Robb," she whispered on the wind.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Robb stood at the edge of what was left of the battle. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he tried to clean it. He had never seen so much blood in all his life. His hands were drenched in it along with his chest and face. The skirmish had not been part of the plan. He had no idea that they were walking right up on a bunch of Lannister out riders. His group had managed to slaughter most of them, but it was not without cost. Robb stood slowly when he heard Theon Greyjoy coming toward him.

"Are you going to sit out here all night and think about this?" Greyjoy asked with that mocking tone of his.

Robb turned to him as Grey Wind walked to his side. The wolf had been out hunting. He could see the blood on his muzzle as he reached down to pet him.

"I just needed some air," Robb said softly.

"This isn't even going to be the worst of what is to come."

Robb growled and looked at Theon coldly. "Do not tell me what is to come."

Robb didn't wait for his glib reply he just walked back to his tent. He felt Grey Wind at his side, yet he had never felt so alone. His mother had only a little faith in him, Greyjoy kept telling him what to do, and the older Lords just seemed to wait for him to make a mistake. He pulled his tent flap closed as he started to pull off his armor. He didn't want anyone to see that he was wounded. His arm burned as he pulled his gauntlet off. He hadn't realized until it was too late that the sword had found its way past his greave. He grabbed some clean linen and started wrapping it when he heard the flap move. He looked up to find his mother standing there.

"You didn't tell anyone you were hurt," she said and walked over to the bed.

Robb pulled his arm from her. "I didn't know I was until the battle was over."

"You took a dangerous road today."

The words cut deeper than he wanted to admit. He stood up and walked toward the entrance. He looked out at the camp. Most of the men were feasting, and he noticed that some of them were whoreing. He didn't know where the whores had come from except some of the them followed a host. Grey Wind suddenly put his nose against his leg with a soft whine. Robb looked own at the wolf with a sigh. He missed his brothers and friend.

"Is there any word from Nyra?" he asked his mother.

Catelyn looked at her oldest son for a long time. She had hoped that his obsession and foolishness with Nyra Lanius had past. It had almost six months since he had seen her. The letters had been few, and what letters there had been were so to the point that they were almost cold.

"You can not hold out for her help, Robb," Catelyn said hollowly.

Robb wanted to turn on his mother, but he couldn't bring himself to. His mother was right. He didn't really hold out hope for Nyra's help. However, he did long to see her. He managed to nod at his mother as he started walking to the edge of the camp. Grey Wind was at his back. They walked down to the stream. Robb couldn't stop thinking of what his mother just said.

"She's not coming," he whispered to the wolf.

Grey Wind nudged his head against Robb's head. Robb could only stare at him for a moment. He stared at the water with a soft sigh. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. Grey Wind suddenly looked up and took off running. Robb got to his feet, worried that something was coming. He drew his sword when he heard Wind making a playful growling noise. He looked out when he saw a host of men. A rider in a long, black cloak led them. The horse looked familiar with a large black neck that was bigger than most men's chest. He new the gear.

Robb started toward the host as his other men came out. He looked around for Grey Wind when he saw the one thing that he knew for certain. A black direwolf. Robb couldn't stop himself from running. He ran toward the group stopped. Theon Greyjoy had walked out with about six other people. They were holding swords out to them.

"Who goes there?" Greyjoy demanded.

Robb stopped at the edge of them as one of the riders moved up to the leader. He was dressed in a light gold armor with a black horse rearing across the chest.

"I am Ser Barristan Selmy," the old man said. "We seek Robb Stark."

Greyjoy smiled a little and raised his sword. "Ser Barristan is a member of the King'sguard."

"Not anymore." The leader spoke.

Robb looked up as Greyjoy turned his head. That woman who spoke. Hands slowly raised up to the hood, and pushed it back. A circle of topaz stones and diamonds sat upon elaborate but loose hanging curls. It took Robb a moment to catch his breath.

"Nyra Lanius," Greyjoy sneered.

Nyra turned her head to him. She could actually look down on him and enjoy it. She gripped her reins tightly as she moved Soren toward Greyjoy.

"It is Lady Nyra Lanius now," Nyra smiled at him.

Nyra started to say something when she saw him at the edge of the other men. A young man lost among older, burly men. His dark red hair was shining in the sun. He looked lost. She dismounted and had to fight every instinct she had to run to him. Robb pushed through the men and met her in the middle of all the men.

"Lady Lanius," he said softly.

Nyra fought her smile. "Lord Stark."

Robb stared at her for moment. He could feel every instinct in him longing to touch her. He missed her so much. She pulled back from him slowly so that he wouldn't be close to touch her.

"I brought you fifty more men," Nyra said softly, knowing that it wasn't much.

Robb smiled at her. He quickly let it fade so that the men around him couldn't see it. Nyra nodded to him. Then, she motioned for her men. Two men came over her. They were dressed in the armor as Ser Barristan. One was older than Nyra with dark hair and light eyes while the other was dark haired and dark eyed. He could see beyond a doubt that there no other men as loyal to Nyra than them.

"I will get you tents, wine, and beds," Robb said motioning to Greyjoy and some other retainers.

Nyra walked over to Soren, taking his reins. About that time, two streaks of shadows ran past all of them, barking happily. Nyra started walking toward the other horses and turned back, looking at Robb. He watched her as she walked away from him.

She walked to her tent in time to find Nightshadow and Grey Wind running around. She could only laugh at the two wolves. They showed all the emotions that she longed to show to Robb. The welcome had not been what she expected. She didn't blame Robb though. Both of them had their parts to play. The lord and the lady. Something in that bothered her. She pulled off her cloak, throwing it down on the small cot. She pulled Challenger from her shoulder when the tent flap fluttered. She looked over to find Theon Greyjoy standing there.

"That is a beautiful sword," he said softly.

"What do you want, Greyjoy?" Nyra snapped.

"I'm surprised you are here."

"Get out."

Greyjoy moved in a quick motion and had her by the wrist. Nyra tried to pull free only to have him grip her tighter. He pulled her close, pressing her body against his. She could feel his want for her and pulled back hard. Greyjoy brought her close again only to have something cold and sharp against his groin.

"Did you not hear me?" Nyra growled, pressing her knife against his manhood. "I will repeat it one last time so we are clear. GET OUT."

Greyjoy looked down at the knife to find that her hand was steady and aim was not far off. He released her wrist slowly and began backing away. Nyra glared at him as got to the flap.

"This is not over," he growled.

"You come in my tent again without an invitation and it will be last thing you ever do."

Greyjoy disappeared in a flash. Nyra stood there a moment, holding the knife. She didn't know what had caused her to be so quick to grab that knife except that she hated Greyjoy almost as much as Jamie Lannister. She sat down her cot, pulling the crown from her head. It had caused her head to ache long ago, but she tried not to take it out. She tired so hard to hide all of her pain. The tent flap fluttered again, and she looked up.

"Forgive the intrusion, my lady," it was one the Stark's guard. She didn't remember him from Winterfell, but he had the Direwolf sigil across his chest.

Nyra stood quickly. "It is no intrusion. What is it?"

"My Lord Stark wishes to see you."

Nyra pulled her cloak back on, following the man. The man led her through most of the tents up to the head one. He pulled open the flap for her and motioned her inside. Nyra looked around to find maps, wine, and men spread across a large table. The only person out of the place in the scene was Lady Catelyn Stark who stood over her son's shoulder. She knew most of the old lords that sat around the table.

"Welcome Lady Lanius," Robb said standing and bowing to her. "Gentlemen, mother, I would like to speak to Nyra alone."

The men filed out slowly with a few grunts and comments. Each of them took their turn looking at her. Nyra had gotten used to that so she tried to seem unfazed by it. Lady Stark looked at her with a coldness that was true to her home. Nyra waited until the tent was empty before she turned to Robb. He had a soft smile on his face.

"I didn't think you would come," he said softly.

Nyra smiled at him and shook her head. "It took longer than I thought to get the men ready."

"Where did you find Ser Barristan?"

"He came to me. Joffrey forced him to give up his position."

Robb moved slowly around the table. Nyra kept standing there, watching him. She wouldn't be the one to move. She wanted to. She wanted to run into his arms and hold him tightly. He was so young, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"What is next?" she asked.

"We are heading toward the Trident."

Nyra looked up. The Trident was guarded by a Lord that had never failed to get what he wanted. Lord Walder Frey. Nyra had only heard stories about him. He wasn't exactly a loyal friend to Hardenknot.

"What are you going to offer Lord Frey?" Nyra asked, leaning against the table.

Robb looked at her for a moment. "The pointy end of my sword if he doesn't let us cross."

Nyra chuckled a little. "That will really endear him to you."

"You have a better plan?" Robb started studying a map.

"Talking to him first would be a good idea."

She watched Robb from the corner of her eye. He was so lost. She could see it in his eyes. He leaned over the map for a long moment. She walked toward him and gently touched his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Nyra," he said it so soft that it was barely above a whisper.

"Looks like you're doing well, Robb. You have loyal bannermen who seem willing to follow you to the ends of the earth."

Robb turned to her. Nyra took a step back. She hadn't realized that he was standing so close. Their faces and bodies were only inches apart. She stared at him for a moment when he touched her cheek. She thought of kissing him. He must have felt it too because he moved closer.

"They are just waiting for me to slip."

Nyra leaned closer to him and started to say something when the ten flap moved. Nyra stepped back and tried to pretend that nothing had changed.

"My lord," the young retainer said. "The men are ready to move out."

Robb nodded. "I will lead them."

The retainer walked out, leaving them. Nyra could only nod to him. He looked at her for a long moment and left. It was a few minutes before the flap moved again. Nightshadow stood there, panting. She smiled at the wolf and walked out. She stopped when she saw Robb mount up on his big, gray charger. He had grown so much that she barely knew him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and noticed Mariek standing there with Soren.

"It seems we are moving on the Trident, my lady," he said.

Nyra nodded and mounted up. She hoped Robb knew what he was doing. But at the moment, all she hoped was that he had a way to pass Lord Frey without having a battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nyra stood in the middle of Lord Walder's Frey's hall. It was dark, dank, and cold. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she listened to Lord Frey talk to Catelyn Stark. She still was not sure how she ended up here. Robb wanted to go into towers on his own. Everyone told him that was not a good idea. It came down to either Robb went alone or Lady Stark. Nyra would have died before she let Robb go in there alone, and somehow she had volunteered when Lady Stark said she would go.

Now, Nyra stared around the room, listening to a gravelly voice making deals. She walked over to the window when there was a loud slam. Nyra spun around to find Lord Frey looking at her with a hunger that chills down to her very bones.

"I wish to talk to that one now," he said with a grin. "I think perhaps she will have a sweeter deal for me."

Nyra looked over at Lady Stark. She had not listened to anything they had discussed. Lady Stark gave her a small nod and walked from the room. Nyra felt her hand instinctively go to her sword. Lord Frey noticed the movement and smiled a little.

"Do you fear me, girl?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"I fear any situation where I am not on the same as the opponent or ahead," Nyra tried to sound casual, but it was very strained.

Walder Frey looked at her for a moment. "You are a smart girl."

Nyra took a deep breath. She was in no mood to play games. Especially not with this man. Lord Frey moved around her and started walking around the great hall. Nyra followed him at a distance.

"You and Lady Stark reached no agreement, my lord?" Nyra asked.

Lord Frey looked at her and suddenly laughed. It was a strange, hollow, and cold sound. It sounded like she thought his hall would sound if it could laugh.

"Lady Stark does not want to make a deal," he sneered. "She just wants to keep her son safe."

Nyra looked over at him. Little did he know how much he wanted to keep Robb safe too. She could feel Lord Walder watching her for a long time. His knew wife was barely fifteen, so she knew he liked his women young.

"Lady Stark said you were the new Lady of the Knot," Lord Walder said suddenly

Nyra pulled up her sleeve and held up the bracelet. She saw his eyes widened. She lowered her arm, setting her shoulders. She now knew what Lord Walder was doing. He was trying to intimidate her. She was the Lady of Hardenknot. It should be hard to do that.

"The Ladies of the Knot have never thought much of my sons either," he sneered.

"Either, my lord?"

"The house of Tully or Stark have never married any of their children to me. It seems the Ladies of the Knot find it beneath them too."

Nyra swallowed. She had to find a way to get this man back on track. This was for Robb. She had seen the desperate look on his face when they got to the Trident. He had to cross.

"We're not here about marriages, Lord Frey," Nyra said, putting an edge in her voice.

"How do you think alliances are formed, girl?"

Nyra bristled at being called that. "Do not call me 'girl.'"

"State your business then Lady Nyra. I know your wolf is growing anxious outside as is Lady Stark."

Nyra glared at the old man before her. He was a sick old man with no true honor to anyone. She could play on that or some other things. She tried to think of what Catelyn had said to him just to get him back there.

"I could turn you and that rebel over to the Lannisters," Lord Frey said suddenly.

Nyra looked up. That same fear that clutched at her each time her secret was exposed. She could see that Lord Frey had know her secret from the moment she walked into the hall. She swallowed hard as she looked at him.  
>"You could, but I doubt that is what you really want."<p>

Lord Frey laughed. "You're right. Lanius, Lannister, Stark, and Tully. All the names it makes no difference to me. I will just stay here and do what I have always done."

"I have need of squires my lord," Nyra lied. She had no need of any extra men for her men.

"You do?" Lord Frey was now listening.

"You need to get rid of sons. I could also take some of your daughters and foster them at the Knot."

"And what of a husband?"

The blood ran out of Emily's face as she heard the word. She stared at the man before her.

"I have no need of a husband."

"How do you expect to make daughters for the Knot?"

Nyra cursed Catelyn Stark for leaving her with this man. That had most likely been the plan the whole time. Leave her so that Lord Frey could do what he wanted or hope that Nyra might kill him.

"We're not here to talk about me," Nyra growled.

"No!" Lord Walder suddenly shouted. "You like that Stark bitch want to find a way to help that whelp of hers cross my lands."

"He didn't want to a battle with you but that doesn't mean he won't fight."

"I'm sure he'll fight he's that green."

"Do not call him that!"

Nyra knew when the words left her mouth they had betrayed her. Her cool composure was gone. She felt her hands shake as she adjusted her cloak.

"What do you want, Lord Frey, from me?" she asked, feeling the bile in the back of her throat.

Lord Walter Frey walked up to Nyra and ran a hand down her check. She moved away, but he held her in place. His hand continued to move down her body as he was examining her.

"My youngest son is engaged to the Stark girl. Their youngest. And that green rebel out there will have the pick of my daughters."

Nyra felt as him he had been kicked in the gut. Robb was promised to someone. She looked at Lord Frey. She would not make a bargain like this unless she knew for sure Robb would have safe crossing.

"And you want me to take a son?"

Lord Walder grinned. "My oldest."

Nyra closed her eyes steeling herself to this. "On one condition."

"What?"

"Robb Stark is free to come and go as he pleases, when he pleases, and when the time comes you honor your call this time."

Lord Walder stared at her for a long, hard moment. "Done."

Nyra felt her knees almost give. She took a deep breath and walked toward the door. This time she couldn't escape. All she could do was pray that his son died before the fighting stopped or that Lord Frey did.

"So the legends are true?" he called.

Nyra turned to him. "What legends?"

"I have always heard that there is one man in the lady of the Knot's life that she would give up everything for."

Nyra remembered her mother's word. "I have heard it."

"Yours must be Robb Stark."

"Can he cross, Lord Frey?"

"Yes. Daughter."

Nyra rode up the hill with Lady Stark in silence. She saw the four guards waiting for them and steeled herself for what was to come. They rode to the camp to find Robb talking with the other Lords. He looked up when they walked in. He searched his mother for answer and then his eyes fell on Nyra. She wouldn't look at him. Catelyn started explaining the terms on which he cross. Nyra listened as she started Robb got four hundred men while Arya was sold.

"There's something more isn't there?" he asked when Catelyn left out the most important part.

"After the fighting is done you are to marry one of his daughters," she said.

The men around him laughed. The loudest was Greyjoy. Nyra shot him a cold glare and his laugh faded to a small smile. Robb stared at the table, and then his eyes met Nyra's. They had the same look hers had. She turned on a heel and left the tent. She found it very hard to breathe suddenly. She wanted to grab Soren, mount up, and ride until Soren was covered in froth. She could feel the men watching her as walked down to the stream. She knelt down, splashing water on her face.

Her mother's words had haunted since she had left the Twins. Just like the brothers on the Wall, the ladies to of the Knot were better off if they didn't love anyone. Amelia told her once that she loved her father, but he was not the one she would have given everything for. Nyra glanced back at camp. She knew the man that her mother loved. He now stood at her side as his brother had. Ser Mariek.

Now, Nyra understood the pain. She would marry a man that most likely she would not even be able to stand while the man she truly wanted would marry another. They would be related by marriage, but that would not easy the pain. She stood when she felt Nightshadow at her side. She looked down at the wolf, hoping to stop the tears. She began to walk by the stream with him padding behind her.

"What have I done, Shadow?" she whispered.

Shadow touched her hand. She looked down on him when he growled loudly. She spun around, pulling her sword as she saw a man running to her. She loosened her grip until she realized that it was Robb. She stood there a moment until he stopped in front of her.

"Why did you run away?" he asked.

Nyra started walking away from him. "I needed air."

"Nyra!" Robb didn't mean to raise his voice, but his name came out as yell.

Nyra spun around on him. "Do not think that you command me like one of your bannermen! I came here of my own accord, and I will leave if I desire."

Robb was on her faster than Nightshadow could be on a hare. He took her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She stared at him, feeling herself wanting to break. The tears she longed to shed burned at her eyes.

"Let go of me," she snarled.

"Nyra," he whispered it this time, and it sounded so different.

"I had to, Robb," she suddenly fell against him.

Robb wrapped his arms around her though he wasn't sure what she meant. His fingers traced through her hair and then down her face. She leaned against him for a long moment.

"What did you have to do?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"I am to marry Lord Frey's oldest son."

Robb pushed her away and stared at her. He brushed some of the tears away. Then, his fingers found her hair. He started down at her, feeling as if someone had ripped his heart out too. It was bad enough he was saddle with a marriage he didn't want but now her too.

"Nyra, why?"

Nyra looked up at him. He suddenly looked older, more powerful, and stronger. She could see his mother's family's features in his eyes and hair. But his honor, pride, and heart was a Stark. She no longer saw the boy that had watched over her at Winterfell. She saw a man. A man she loved. She didn't want to deny that anymore. She loved him, and she would give up everything for him.

"Because…" Nyra started.

Robb looked down at her. His lips hovered over hers for a long moment. She could almost taste the ice and wine on his breath. He took a deep breath, drinking in her scent too.

"Because you wanted me to be able to cross?" he finished for her.

"I swore I would help you."

Robb took her face in his hand. His thumb rubbed across her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch. His fingers had always been rough from the cold, but now they were calloused from the use of his sword. She laid her face against his palm. She felt a slight pull and then felt his lips press against hers.

Nyra stood there a long moment, not sure what to do. She remembered how Jon had kissed her. This wasn't the same. This was what she wanted, and she could tell that Robb wanted it too. She slipped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Robb's arms wrapped around her waist. He could almost pull her off her feet as he held his lips against hers.

Nyra didn't want to let him go. She could feel heat coming off both of them. Robb let go of her slowly, his eyes were still closed as his fingers untangled from her hair. She looked at him, kissing him again. Robb suddenly bent down and picked her up, carrying her deeper into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I have been going through several drafts and have been extremely busy lately. I hope you guys enjoy! **

Chapter Sixteen

Nyra never knew what want was until now. Robb's arms were wrapped around her, and she could feel his warm breath on his neck. His fingers played with the loose pieces down her back. She wanted to move. It just felt too good to do that. He slowly leaned up and kissed her neck. Nyra grinned and turned over to face him. She ran her hands through his curls and over his it his beard.

"Where do we go from here?" he whispered as he kissed her.

"We go back to camp," she grinned.

Robb smiled a little, but it was very small. "I mean how do we pretend like nothing happen?"

Nyra ran her hand down his cheek. He caught the palm of her hand in his lips. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands move down her sides. This would start what had gotten them there all over again.

The sun was going down before they walked back to camp. Robb tried to resist the urge to grab her hand as she moved in front of him. He didn't have a clue how he could just go back to camp and pretend like nothing had changed between them. In a single moment, they had become oathbreakers. Both of them were promised to other people. People they didn't love. But it was other people. The thought was burned in his brain. He walked back to his tent as Nyra's men came out to meet her.

He watched from a distance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Theon Greyjoy standing there. He knew that his face most likely lost some of its color. Theon was not the one to see him right now.

"Is something wrong?" Robb asked.

"The council is meeting," Theon said. "They want to know what we are doing next."

Robb nodded. "Tell them I'll be right there."

Theon nodded and walked off quickly. Robb watched him go. He walked to his tent, changing into his best tunic. His cloak was dusty and had pieces of grass on it. They shook it off as best they could. He knew that it still wasn't clean though. He could easily lie about it. The ground was slippery around the stream. He pulled out another cloak, tossing it around his shoulders.

Theon had not lied. The whole council stood around a map spread on the table. They looked up when Robb entered the room. Many of them bowed and nodded to him. He took his seat at the head of all the men. Their eyes seemed to bore holes into him. He looked down at the map to see how the troop movements were going.

"We cannot take on both sets of Lannisters troops," it was Jon Umber who spoke.

The big man was rubbing his hand, absently stroking the fingers that Grey Wind bit off. The wolf was watching him with what almost looked like a smile. Robb stroked the wolf's head as studied the map. There were two places that the Lannisters controlled. It would be hard to break their hold. Tywin Lannister had one of the largest forces in all the Seven Kingdoms, and he had the Kingslayer.

"How many men does the Kingslayer have?" Robb asked the men around him.

Each of the men took turns, trying to come up with numbers that didn't sound that bad. Robb could quickly see through that. Finally, Theon stepped up.

"More than we have, Robb," he said, confirming what Robb already knew.

Robb nodded his head and turned back to the map. He knew what he was going to have to do. It was just finding some way to do it. His army was no match for either army much less one of them. He stared at the map. If he could split the forces. He started to say something when the tent flap snapped loudly. He looked up to see Nyra standing there. She had changed into a dark red dress with golden silk sleeves and laces. Her cloak hung tightly around her shoulders as her hair fell across her back.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked, looking at the Lords.

She watched all of the men's reactions. Each of them looked a little more ashamed than anything. Even though she was a woman, she was still a banner. It was only Theon that sneered at her being there. She almost sent him a small smile. Robb stood up and bowed to her.

"No, my lady," he said and motioned or her to sit down. "We are discussing our next step."

Nyra looked at the map. She saw the same thing that Robb did. The Lannisters had blocked them to the south. Jaime had the smaller army. They could attack it, but that would be suicide.

"What is your plan, my lord?" Nyra asked.

She could see that he had a plan. He was nervous to tell it to anyone. The men still had him on edge, and Robb didn't like to look the fool. He looked around and then at Nyra.

"We could split forces," Robb started. "And force Lord Tywin's army to attack us. While he fights our small force, we will attack the Kingslayer."

"That is risky," the Umber said suddenly.

Nyra nodded in agreement. It was a risky plan that involved a lot of deception. The armies would have to move by night and move past spies. Dividing the forces would be hard too. Too small a force would not buy them enough time.

"If we captured Jamie Lannister," Robb said. "We have something to get my father and sisters back."

Nyra watched the men around her. Catching any of the Lannisters would be an achievement. But Tywin Lannister would give his right arm to keep his oldest son safe. The men didn't seem to share her thoughts on the idea. Some of the older men looked worried. Then Greyjoy was the only one that really seemed excited about this.

"Who is to lead the forces?" Umber asked.

Robb looked around the room. He wanted his best men with him to go against the Kingslayer. He didn't trust Theon to do it. He looked at Nyra. She looked up at him.

"I will lead the troops after the Kingslayer," Robb started. "Umber will lead the others."

"How many in each?" Theon asked.

Robb looked back at the map. He would need most of his men to go after Jamie. He had to think of how many he could spare. He took a deep breath.

"Two thousand for Umber," Robb sighed. "The rest will go with me."

The men really seemed to like that idea. They patted Robb on the back and cheered. Nyra looked at him for a moment. He was eating up the attention, but she could see the fear in his eyes. He was not ready for something like this. She rose to her feet.

"You will have to move the men out tonight," she said as all the men looked at her. "That is the only way your plan will work."

Robb turned to Umber. He nodded that she was right. He motioned for one of retainers to get everything in order. Nyra bowed and took her leave from all of them. The night air hit her hard enough to take her breath. She pulled her cloak tighter as she walked back to her tent. She knew Robb was probably going to put her with his troops or force her to stay. She sat down, pulling her hair down slowly. Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulder. She spun around to find Robb standing there.

"You startled me," she said, letting his hand trail down her hair to her neck.

He gently squeezed her neck and bent down, kissing her. Nyra closed her eyes and held on to him for a minute. He moved his hand, picking her up. She was caught off guard, but her arms flew around his neck. He attacked her mouth with fierce kisses. Her hands starting moving as his body pressed against her.

"You're scared," she whispered against his ear.

Robb held her tighter. She felt his need as his hand gripped at her shoulder. He nodded against her chest. She ran her hands through his hair, forcing her to look up at him.

"I still don't know what I'm doing," he couldn't resist kissing her skin.

"Robb," she whispered against his neck. "You have to stop. You do know what you're doing. Those men respond to you and are willing to follow you."

"And what about you?"

Nyra kissed him hard. Robb only responded by kissing her back. She felt for the cot and soon found it. Robb's hand were as adept as they were the first time only this time he was faster. It wasn't long before their clothes were scattered in the dirt and both of them were fighting sleep. Nyra lay in his arms, stroking his hair as his fingers moved up and down her back.

"I will have to leave soon," he whispered.

Nyra nodded. "And what about me?"

"I want you to stay here with my mother."

Nyra wanted to argue. But he was probably doing this out of some misguided notion of chivalry. He held her tight, running his lips over her hair. She slid her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Nyra," he said it so softly that she almost missed the words.

She looked up at him. He meant it. She could see by the look in his eyes. She leaned over forward and thought of kissing him again. But he need to hear the words.

"I love you too, Robb."

Nyra barely remembered falling asleep. She did remember feeling Robb slip from the cot though. He had pulled the covers tighter around her when he had moved, thinking she was asleep. She got up slowly and walked over to the flap. She could hear the sounds of horses. She looked around and saw Robb moving out. He turned in his saddle, looking back at her. She thought of waving but only nodded when she felt Nightshadow rub against her leg. She rubbed the wolf and pulled her cloak tighter around her. This would be a long wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Nyra walked along the bank of the stream for what felt about the hundredth time. She felt Soren yank his head around as she tried to turn him again. She let the horse just stand as she kept looking around. Robb and his men should be back at any moment. Every little sound forced her to look around. Sometimes she had even grabbed for her sword.

"We should go," Ser Roderick said suddenly.

Nyra started to protest, but Lady Stark was faster. She told Ser Roderick they would stay until Robb returned. Nyra patted Soren's neck just to find someone way to keep her mind on something else. Suddenly, Nightshadow ran out from where he had been eating his prey. He threw his head back and howled. Nyra, Catelyn, and Ser Roderick all looked up as riders emerged from the woods. She rode up next to Lady Stark.

"Where's Robb?" she said it so softly only Nyra could hear.

Nyra looked around the riders. She saw Theon Greyjoy, one of the Karstark boys, but she didn't see Robb. Her heart was in her throat as she kept watching. Then, she saw a huge gray charger come from the forest. Robb's armor was gleaming in the early morning sun as he rode high in the saddle. She tightened her grip on the reins so that she didn't ride out to him.

Robb stopped short of the three of them and dismounted. Catelyn was the first to get to him and hugged him tightly. He looked over her shoulder, giving Nyra a smile and a wink. He let go of his mother and motioned to two of the men to come closer.

"They didn't realized what happened," Robb stated. "Until it had already happened."

Nyra slid from the saddle when she heard the sound of jumbling armor. She spun around and froze. There on the ground with a large gash in his head was Jamie Lannister. He was tied up, but all the men stood close by. She walked over to Lady Stark. Jaime looked between them, his eyes lingered on Nyra for a long moment.

"Lady Stark, Lady Lanius," he started. "I would offer you my sword, but I seem to have lost it."

Nyra rolled her eyes as she glared at him. She felt Robb move up next to her, and she spared a glance at him. Jaime then turned his attention to her.

"It's great to see you, my sweet fiancée," Jamie said half standing.

Nyra gave him a cold look. "Do not call me that."

Jamie smiled a little at seeing how uncomfortable she was. She swallowed and looked at Robb. He watched Jamie. There was fear in Robb's eyes. Each person standing close knew what Jamie was capable of even if he was tied up.

"Put him in irons," Robb ordered.

"Tight ones," Nyra said as they yanked him up.

The men cheered as Jaime was taken away. Nyra felt a smile on her face until she looked at Robb. He had a sad look on his face that held the meaning of what had happened. He walked over and crested the hill. He spoke to the men with a wisdom and age that was not his own. She could see his father standing there for a long moment. He walked away quickly. The battle was not what he had expected. She waited until the men had dispersed before she followed him.

Nyra walked up to the tent as Robb pulled off his breastplate. He pulled the tunic off too and that was when Nyra saw it. Blood ran down his side. She had seen marks on his neck when he walked up to her, but this was worse. She walked into the tent with no announcements.

"Why didn't you say you were hurt?" Nyra asked.

Robb turned to her. He looked down at his side. He stared at it for a long moment as if it was the first time he even knew that he had been wounded. He touched the blood when is knees suddenly gave out. Nyra ran over, catching him.

"It's not mine," he said with a shake of his. "It's not mine."

Nyra ran her hand down his side. The blood wiped away, and she didn't see any wound. She even checked the one on his neck. It was only a small scratch. She touched it when Robb laid his head against her arm. She looked at him, suddenly worried.

"Robb," she whispered.

"I sent two thousand men to their deaths," he said with tears in his voice.

"Robb don't," Nyra said with her hand in his hair.

His arms slipped around her. Nyra rested her head on top of his. She felt his body shudder against hers. She held him as tight as she could. He had done so well in front of the men that she was not surprised that he was breaking. She moved his head to where he was facing her.

"You did what you had to do," Nyra said to him. "There will be more deaths. That will not be your fault."

"But this was my plan."

"Robb," Nyra put more force in her voice than she meant to. "More men will die from your plans, you cannot worry about that. These men are loyal to you and will die for you."

Robb nodded against her. She allowed him to stay against her. He needed this tonight and she knew it. When he finally wiped his eyes, she reached over and began to clean off his neck. The cut had already healed itself, but she wanted to make sure that it was clean. She let the water run down his side, bringing shivers.

"Sorry," Nyra whispered.

Robb shook his head and took her hand. Nyra looked up at him when she felt his lips on hers. Nyra slid her arms around him, letting him pull her into his lap. His chest and sides were cool against her warm cloak. It wasn't long before his hands reached for clasp and pulled it free. She grinned and stood, pulling him and over to his bed. It was long before they were wrapped in each other's arms and warmth.

It was dark when Nyra opened her eyes. Robb's arm laid lazily across her side. He slept softly with his head near her neck. She sat up, pulling her hair to one side. She hated to get up, but there was something she needed to do. She found her dress in the midst of cloaks, armor, and Robb's clothes. She pulled on her cloak and stepped out of the tent.

The night air was cool as she moved through the camp. She heard music flowing from a large fire made at the center of the camp. The guards were paying more attention to the merriment than her. She moved from their sight down to the edge of camp. Two guards stood at the edge of the camp with their spears crossed.

"Move aside," Nyra ordered.

The men thought of saying no, but the look on her face told them not to. They moved their spears, allowing her to pass. She walked down a dark path, trusting her footing and the small light that the torches behind her gave off. She stopped a few feet away from his limp form. Jamie Lannister looked up at her with a grin.

"Nyra," he said with smoothness. "How nice of you to come see me."

Nyra looked around her. She checked that the guards were not watching her. She took a step closer.  
>"Can you stand?" she demanded.<p>

"I'd prefer to take you sitting down," he smiled at her with white teeth showing in the dark. "So come over and pull your skirts up. You look so beautiful standing there in the dark."

Nyra walked up suddenly and kicked him hard in the side. He had stripped of his armor so the toe of her boot landed hard in his rib. He coughed loudly and began to laugh.

"Then I take it you didn't come here for me to get inside you," he chuckled.

"Shut up!" Nyra snapped. "I would never want you inside me."

Jamie grinned up at her. "No, you prefer wolves to lions."

"Fuck you, Kingslayer!"

Jamie laughed again. Nyra brought another kick to the same spot. She would find some way to make him stop smiling. She suddenly bent down, grabbing his hair. She pulled the knife so quick that it was just a flash. She held it to his throat.

"Did you push Bran Stark?" She whispered against his neck.

Jamie looked up at her. His grin faded, but his eyes were still smiling. She knew that meant yes. She pressed the knife closer to his skin. She wanted to hear the words.

"Yes," he whispered after a moment.

Nyra reared back as hard as she could, smashing her fist into his face. "Why?"

Jaime smiled that smile again. "Because I hoped the fall would kill him."

"You lying bastard!"

Nyra flew at him, almost bringing the knife to his throat. "Tell me why you did it!"

Jamie stared up at her. His smile had faded a little, but he still smiled. She thought of pressing the knife closer to his skin and then moved it. She pressed it against his groin with her own cruel smile.

"He caught you didn't he?" she said softly, pressing the knife against his pants.

Jaime squirmed. Nyra leaned in closer, making sure to keep the look of fear in his eyes. She wondered what he really feared. If she knew the truth, or that knife was dangerously close to something that made him so special.

"He caught you with Cersi didn't he?"

Jamie looked at up her. "I'm sure her cunt is more inviting than yours."

Nyra brought the knife up and suddenly sliced his face. She saw the blood drip down his face as she stepped back. She stood above him for a long time. She walked closer and bent down to him.

"If Robb does not kill you," Nyra whispered. "I will."

"I could have given you everything, Nyra," Jamie called to her.

Nyra turned back to him, sweeping hair from her face. "Unlike your whore of a sister, I don't want _anything_ from you."

She didn't wait to see what he had to say. She walked back to the camp, thinking on all that had been said. She remembered the children when they came to Winterfell. All of King's Robert's children had golden hair like their mother's. She heard tales that the Lannisters had the strongest genes in their marriages, but dark hair always ruled out over golden hair. It was not hard to see if you knew what to look for. Bran nearly died over this secret. Some part of her wondered how many others had died.

Nyra walked to her tent as she noticed Robb coming from his. He walked over to her with a soft smile. He took her hand gently and subtly. She smiled at him for a long moment.

"You were gone when I woke up," Robb said simply.

Nyra nodded. "I went for a walk. How are you feeling?"

Robb smiled and began to walk. Nyra fell in step next to him. She could see that he was thinking of something to say, but he found nothing.

"We are going to move out tomorrow," Robb finally said.

Nyra nodded. "What are you going to do with Jamie?"

Robb sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps I could get Father, Sansa and Arya back."

Nyra thought on that. Cersi would never trade all of them. She loved Jamie probably more than her own children, but she would never give up the Starks like that.

"It's too risky a plan," Nyra said. "Cersi is a very cunning lioness. She won't let go of her prey that easy."

"Then we keep him," Robb said. "Safe."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Nyra felt humid air blow into her tent. She sat up slowly, finding the heavy furs oppressing. She pushed them off and slowly got to her feet. It was as if she was in another place and another time. The air smelled sweet, sharp, hot, and very heavy. She stood slowly and felt dry dirt under her toes. She walked to the flap and pushed it back slowly.

The sunlight almost blinded her as she took a step out. She put her hand over her eyes, looking around. She stood in a square. Where was the snow, the grass, the tents? She took a step forward, looking around. She was standing around the sept of Baelor in the middle of King's Landing. Her heart was thudding in her throat as she took a step into the open. The square was empty except at the steps where Lord Eddard Stark sat, staring at the ground.

"Lord Stark?" Nyra said softly.

Ned looked at her for a long moment and then smiled at her. She moved forward and looked down at her dress. It was pure white, satin that fell off her shoulders and clung to her hips. She moved toward him with silent steps.

"Where am I?" Nyra asked, stopping a few feet from him.

"The Sept of Baelor," Lord Stark said as he held out hand for her.

Nyra took it hesitantly and for a moment images of a dark and cold dungeon flashed in her head. She could feel the pain in his leg and soul as she held hi hand.

"Than you for protecting my son," he said softly.

"I have done little for Robb, Lord Stark," she admitted more to herself than anyone.

"I did not mean Robb."

Nyra turned to him and formed the word before she thought any better of it. _Bran._ Ned nodded his consent. Nyra kept staring around. Something was changing in the dream. She could see crows flying over and glimpses of a crowd.

"Help the rest of them," Ned said and the words sounded almost pleading.

Nyra found herself nodding though she didn't know why. She had only a dream like this once before. It was the night after she got the raven about her mother. She saw her mother as vivid as she saw Lord Eddard now. She stared at him now. He looked broken and defeated.

"Lord Eddard," Nyra started. "Something bad is about to happen isn't it?"

Ned turned to her and walked close to her. He didn't smell like the Sept. He reeked of death and stench of prison. She stared at him. Robb had grown into him. She saw his eyes, his fierceness, and at that moment, his fears.

"Nyra," Ned said, looking at her. "Death is coming for me. My family is lost to me. I wanted to see Bran and Rickon again. But when I die, my daughters will be in great danger."

"I can't leave Robb," she said sadly. She would do anything for the Starks, but she could not leave Robb to his fate.

Ned nodded. "Don't leave him. He will need you."

Nyra suddenly heard a yell from a crowd that wasn't there. She looked around. There was a chill returning to the air. The dream was breaking up.

"Tell Robb I am proud of him."

"Lord Eddard, please," Nyra said desperately. "What do you want from me?"

Lord Stark turned and looked at her for a long moment. He smiled as softly as he did when he first saw her. She remembered how he had looked at her at Winterfell. As a father looked at a daughter.

"Don't abandon my family," he said it as a lordly command.

Nyra nodded. "I love your family as if they were my own."

Lord Stark walked closer to her and smiled. It was a smile that said he knew more than she did. She thought of looking away but couldn't. He gently kissed her forehead. As he let go, Nyra looked at him. His eyes suddenly had no life in them. His head fell forward strangely and then fell from his neck. As it rolled away, Nyra screamed a little.

Nyra awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around to find the cool air and grass nearby. The air that blew into the tent was cold. She stood up slowly, finding that she was in her tent. She started walking toward the flap when a raven flew in. She turned to the bird to find that he had note. She took it slowly, still trying to shake the dream. She only had to read the words once. She pulled on her cloak and ran.

Most of the camp wasn't up yet. She ran toward Robb's tent and stopped. She could hear something that sound like metal banging on something. She turned around and on the top of the hill stood Robb. He was attacking the large oak as if was a Lannister. She started to the hill. He was clad in his armor and sweat poured down his face. She moved silently up be hind him.

"Robb," she called softly.

That only seemed to make hack away more. She moved closer to him, trying to stay out of reach of the sword.

"Robb," her voice grew louder.

He brought the sword down in a hard thrust that sent pieces and the tree and the sword both flying. Nyra took a step back when he brought the sword back again.

"ROBB!"

Robb slowly turned to her and the sword slipped from his hand. It hit the ground with a soft thud as Nyra took a step toward him. She put her arms around him as he fell into her. Tears sprang from his eyes and he fought to get a breath.

"I'll kill them all," he snarled through his tears. "I will kill them all."

Nyra felt tears run down her own face. She ran her fingers through his curls, holding them and caressing his neck. She thought of the dream and now understood so many things.

"We have to get your sisters back," Nyra whispered to him.

Robb nodded against her neck. He looked up at her again, and she ran a hand down his face. The tears had left stains on his cheeks. She thought of kissing him when she saw Lady Stark walked up. She stepped back from as Robb's mother gave her a dark look. She nodded to him and walked away.

More people had emerged from their tents and seemed to be waiting to see what was going to happen. Nyra walked past them, pulling her cloak tighter. She felt her own tears burn her eyes as she walked into her own tent. Death followed her wherever she went now. She wondered if she should go back to Hardenknot. Her people needed a leader just as Robb needed her love and support. Then there was Bran. She shook head. There was no answer now. She was in this until the end, and it was just beginning.

Tyrion Lannister sat at his Father's table and listened as his father ranted and raved. He almost couldn't help but smile at the fact that Jaime had been caught by a green kid that barely knew how to war. Jaime never knew or understood the concept of patience. Robb Stark did, and he proved it. He now had Jamie, and they had no one but the two Stark girls. He started to say something when the tent flaps flew open.

One of the Tyrion's cousins stood there, panting. He looked around the tent. He gave Lord Tywin a very hasty bow. He walked over to him and whispered something in Tywin's ear.

"He's here?" Lord Tywin said.

The boy nodded. Lord Tywin gave him a wave and he quickly disappeared from the tent. Tyrion watched the tent when it opened again and there stood a tall man with dark hair streaked with gray. His tall frame sagged from his long ride. His lips and eyes looked swollen. Tyrion stared at the man for a long moment, certain he had seen him before. When he looked up at the Lords, Tyrion knew exactly who he was. The eyes. They were a brilliant green that somehow reflected blue. He had seen them on one other person. Nyra Lanius. The man before her was her father, Harker.

"Forgive me, Lord Tywin," the man started with a shaky voice.

Tyrion watched him. Lord Harker seemed to be unsure of how to act toward Lord Tywin. The Imp almost wanted to laugh at that. His father was not King and probably never would be, but many men in the realm feared him as much as they would a king.

"What is it you want, Harker?" Lord Tywin asked without an offer of wine or seat to him.

Lord Harker suddenly stood straighter. Tyrion had to fight an urge to laugh. Nyra moved like her father. She even carried herself the same. She did not demand attention or a fight, but she would not shy from it. That was probably why she locked heads with her Father; they were alike in more ways than either of them could see.

"I want my daughter," Harker said.

"Have you misplaced her?" Lord Kevan asked from the corner.

Lord Tywin started to answer as the other Lords laughed. But it was Tyrion who got the words out first.  
>"No," he said, sending a silence over the room. "He knows exactly where she is. Don't you Lord Harker?"<p>

Harker stared at Tyrion for a long time. Others looked between the two as if they might out weapons soon. Lord Tywin moved closer, watching his son with a new interest. He didn't want anyone wasting his time, and if Harker was, it would only be worse for him. Finally, Harker broke he silence.

"She left the Knot over a fortnight ago with her best men. No one knows where she went. But I know her, she will stay out of this long. I pledged five hundred men to your cause."

"Five hundred men will just replenish what I lost to Robb Stark," Lord Twyin raised his hand to dismiss Harker.

"I wouldn't be so quick to do that, Father," Tyrion spoke up.

Harker turned to him first, then his father. Tryrion took a long draught on his wine and looked at the two men. He grinned at how dumbfounded they both looked.

"I met Lady Nyra," he started. "At Winterfell on my last visit. But I am sure you have seen her since then my Lord Lanius. However, let me explain what I really saw at Winterfell."

Tyrion told Harker of how Nyra stood at Robb Stark's side not a liege lord but as more of a wife. How she stood up for him and gave him advice openly. Harker seemed to think nothing of this at first until Tyrion told of him of how she had called him out in the Stark's hall.

"If I know your daughter as I think I do, she is with Robb Stark now."

Lord Tywin flew at him. "Why have you not said something about this before now? That girl is betrothed to Jaime and she is with Stark! I could have her branded as an oathbreaker and that might bring this boy to heel."

"And you could just chop her head off like Jeoffrey did Ned Stark!" Tyrion raised his voice a little only to get his point across. "If you take something else of Robb's Stark, he will send back your beloved son in pieces."

"She belongs to Jamie!"

"No!" Harker yelled. "That little bitch belongs to me!"

Tyrion watched Harker. He was hiding something in all this. He would gain the Knot back if his daughter died, but he would have a hard time keeping it. Nyra was a leader, and she was loved. He would not only fight Winterfell over her death, but the men most loyal to her could easily build their own army. Harker, like his father, ruled with fear and called it love.

"Lord Tywin," Harker had quickly regained his composure. "Robb Stark is young and needs help. I will take those five hundred men and got to him. And then I will return your son, along with Stark's head."

"You will never get past Nyra," Tyrion said. "She would never trust you."

"There is one thing you do not understand, little lion," Lord Harker said mockingly. "Nyra is still my daughter, and blood is always thicker than water."

"What will you do with her?" Lord Tywin asked.

"I will let her watch as I take the Stark's boy head and those loyal to her heads as well and then I will take that silly bracelet of her and burn it."

Lord Tywin smiled. "Go Harker. You have a week to bring me my son back and the Stark boy."

Lord Harker bowed and started for the outside. He turned suddenly and looked back at Lord Tywin. "The Knot will be mine once Nyra is destroyed, but I want Winterfell once the Stark boy is dead."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry every that this has taken so long. I didn't realize that I had not posted chapter 18 until I went to post this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy both! **

Chapter Nineteen

Nyra sat by the fire, listening and watching the men. They had stopped at an old, broken down castle on their way to Riverrun. Hopefully, by the next day they would be at Hardenknot and would not have to sleep in the elements or a tent. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as Nightshadow let out a low growl. Nyra looked up to see Lady Stark waling toward her.

"My Lady," Nyra said with a nod.

Lady Catelyn gave her a curt nod. Nightshadow moved closer to Nyra as Lady Catelyn sat down near her. Nyra could feel her watching her. Nyra turned her attention back to the men as one of them suddenly yelled. Nyra saw Jon Umber sit down again. Robb glared at them man.

"You went to visit Jamie Lannister?" Catelyn said.

Nyra turned to her. She tried to hide her emotions as Lady Stark searched her face. She looked down at Nightshadow, who even looked at her accusingly. She swallowed. Jamie wore the evidence of her visit on his face. There was no real sense in lying to anyone.

"I did, my lady," Nyra admitted. "We had some things to talk about."

"Did you harm him?"

Nyra let a smile flick across her lips and quickly caught herself. She could tell by Lady Stark's tone that this was not a joke. She pulled out her knife, letting Lady Stark see it.

"I just taught him a small lesson with that."

Catelyn gave her a cold stare. Nyra wondered if she was angrier that she had confronted Jamie or that she had left a mark after the confrontation.

"What did you talk about?"

Nyra felt the words rising in her mouth. She wanted to be defiant to Lady Stark. Catelyn had never really done anything to Nyra , but she had been cold and cruel to Jon Snow, and she wasn't helping Robb. She tried. However, Robb didn't want to listen to her. Now, she was asking questions about her talk with Jaime.

"Your son actually," Nyra said, turning to him.

Catelyn looked at her. "Robb?"

Nyra shook her head. "Bran."

"Bran?"

Nyra nodded. "You know that he pushed Bran, don't you?"

Lady Stark nodded. Nyra sat there for a moment and then reached out, taking her hand. Catelyn stared at the girl before her. She remembered when they had found Nyra. She worried that she some sort of wilding or worse. Then, she became suspicious of her. Now, watching her with Robb and the men Catelyn saw what an asset she really was. She also saw how much her son loved her.

"Did you that he pushed Bran?" Lady Stark asked.

Nyra shook her head. "I was never certain. I saw a shadow when I got to Bran's body, and I thought it might be him."

"Do you know why?"

Nyra started to answer when there was another loud cry from the men. Jon Umber was standing again, making a loud speech. Nyra stared at the men around them as they watched him. He pointed to Robb, who seem surprised by all of this.

"There is only one man here who I will bend my knee to," he started, growing louder with each word. "And he is sitting here."

His large finger pointed to Robb. Nyra felt her jaw slowly falling. Robb seemed as she shocked as she was. She slowly started to her feet when Lady Stark held her in place. Suddenly, Jon Umber turned back to Robb. He pointed to him.

"I pledge my loyalty to the King of the North," he said. "The King of the North!"

Nyra looked at Robb as she stood. Robb stared at the men as they began to kneel before him. Lady Stark turned to Nyra. She wore the same look of shock and fear that Nyra knew she had. Nyra turned back to Robb. He looked scared too.

"The King of the North, the King of the North, the King of the North!"

The ruins soon echoed with those words. Nyra had never words heard words that shot so much fear into her as these did. Robb would make a great king, but declaring him that meant that this war was very far from over. She looked over at him and didn't even bother to nod to him as she walked away.

The chants were still echoing as she walked over to the horses. Soren called to her softly as she came over to him. The stallion's head nuzzled her chest as she ran her fingers through his main. The sound of the men chanting for Robb still echoed around her. She shook her head against the horse's big neck. Nyra raised her head when Soren turned his head, letting out a loud whicker. Nyra turned to where the horse was looking to see a rider coming fast. Her hand went to her sword, and she started to draw it when she saw the pale gold banner of Hardenknot. She ran forward to find it was a young man.

Nyra stared at the man for a long time when she felt her heart jump into her throat. The young riding up to her was Sir Mariek's son. She ran up to the horse, grabbing the reins. She looked up at the boy to find an arrow though his chest.

"HELP!" Nyra screamed. "Somebody help me!"

It took a moment for the watchmen to come to her aid. They stared at her for a moment. She pointed to the young man in the saddle. The men pulled him off. Nyra grabbed one of the men.

"Get Ser Mariek," she ordered as she bent down to the boy.

The boy stared up at her. He was Mariek's youngest son, Morton. She had only met him briefly before they had left Hardenknot. He was young, handsome with short dark hair and bright, blue eyes. He suddenly reached up, grabbing her arm. Nyra gripped his hand, staring at him.

"The Knot, the Knot," he mumbled.

Nyra felt her eyes widened. "What about the Knot, Morton?"

"It's burning."

Nyra pulled him up by his shoulder. "What did you say?"

"It's burning."

"Who did it?"

Morton's eyes rolled back in his head. Nyra shook him hard. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to find Mariek there. He pushed her aside and knelt by his son. Nyra got to her feet and got her saddle. She couldn't stay here if her home was in flames. She started to mount when someone pulled her from the horse. She pushed the person away to hear armor slam into the ground. She looked around, thinking it Robb only to find Ser Edmure.

"You can't leave, my lady," he said, getting up slowly.

"I have to," Nyra nearly shouted. "The Knot is in flames."

"My lady, you are only one person, and there is nothing that you can do."

"Do not tell me that! That is my home."

"Then please allow me to go with you."

Nyra sighed and nodded. She led Soren over to the edge of camp when there was a blood curdling scream. She didn't even have to look to know that Morton had died. Tears ran down her face, thinking of what all this meant. Her home would be in ashes. Ser Edmure rode up with four other riders. Nyra started to mount up when she saw Robb at the end of the line.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Robb gave her a soft smile that was hard to see in the darkness. She wanted to smile back at him, but she couldn't bring herself to in front of all the men.

"We're moving out," Robb explained. "The Knot was our next stop, and if it is burning, we should get there soon."

Nyra did feel herself smile at that. She should have known that Robb would not let her down. She kicked Soren hard, setting the pace to get there. It was nearly dawn when the crested the hill that led down to the Knot. The air was heavy and dark. The horses were nervous and snorting. Soren growled a little as she moved forward.

The heat coming from the ground was oppressing as she moved. She could no longer see the hall as the smoke and haze became too thick see.

"Watch out for an ambush," Ser Edmure called out, unsheathing his sword.

Nyra pulled her sword loose, looking around. She put a hand on Soren's neck. Suddenly, there was clearing the smoke. The scene that laid before her made her heart jump into her throat. The gray stones of her hall were black. Fires still burned windows and doors. She could see the small market booths were nothing but ashes. Her breath caught hard in her throat when she felt Robb ride up next to her.

"Where are the people?" she whispered.

Robb looked around. "I'll get some men to scout. Maybe they are hiding."

Nyra nodded. She heard Robb and Edmure shouting out orders. She rode into the courtyard of the hall and felt sick at her stomach. She dismounted. Her feet took her to the stable. The stench almost made her retch. Burning mane, fur, and flesh. She could still hear the horses scream. Tears streaked down her face as she walked around. She turned toward the hall when she tripped. Nyra looked around to find the body of a small boy. It was the one of the stable boys. She stared at the body for a moment.

There should have been more people around. Then, she heard a loud pop. She glanced around to find the Sept doors collapsing. She took a step toward the building and stopped. She could see the bar on the door as she walked toward it.

"Robb! Ser Edmure!" Nyra screamed. "Help!"

She took a step toward the door when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was Bran. He was standing there with his bow and arrow thrown over his shoulder. Nyra took a step toward him. He moved so suddenly and quickly that she almost tripped trying to get to him. She followed him around the corner when a smell hit her so hard that it almost knocked her down. She took a step back and let out a scream. Children, women, men, and animals all mingled together in the fire. She couldn't stop the screams as they tore from throat. She fell down to the ground. She looked up to see Bran again.

"The man with the golden hair," was all he said.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone. So sorry, it has taken so long to put this up but the last few weeks have been INSANE!. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up soon. **

Chapter Twenty

Nyra awoke to the sound of her own scream echoing in her ear. She wasn't even sure she had ever stopped screaming. She moved her head to find a small fire burning close by. She started to sit up when there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Robb sitting there.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"We put up tents outside the walls," Robb answered.

Nyra swallowed as she looked at him. It was different to have him before as a King and not Lord Stark. She stared at him and fell back against the pillows. They felt warm and inviting.

"You were screaming," Robb said and poured her some wine.

Nyra swallowed. She was slightly embarrassed that she had lost her head like that. Was it hurt or anger that had caused it? She sat up and took the goblet from him. They couldn't look at each other. Nyra took a small sip of wine.

"He burned my people in the Sept," she said, looking over the wine at him.

"I know, Nyra," Robb turned to her. "I saw them too."

Nyra stared down at her blankets. She felt Robb's eyes on her as she tried to sit up. He came over and put a hand on her shoulder. She slowly pulled away from him. He just sighed as he looked down at the ground.

"Some of the people got away," he said more to himself.

Nyra nodded. She turned to him and thought about touching him. Something was holding her back. Robb was no King. She knew that he could it do, but this was a war he was not ready to fight. She took a deep breath and then touched him.  
>"I saw Bran," she whispered. "He led me to them."<p>

Robb gently touched her hand. His fingers lingered on her skin for a long moment. Nyra felt her fingers reaching for him before she could stop them. He looked at her, running his fingers through his hair.

"Was he walking?" Robb asked with a voice so filled with hope that it almost broke Nyra.

Nyra nodded. "He was Bran again."

Robb leaned in and started to say something when the tent flap opened. Nyra pulled back, taking a long sip of the wine. The young man was a squire. He looked out of breath with sweat running down his hair. Robb stood.

"What is it?" Robb asked with authority.

The young boy looked past Robb. He stared at Nyra for a long moment. She looked at the young boy. She sat up more.

"What is it, boy?" Nyra asked.

"Lord Harker is here, my lady."

Nyra started to jump up when Robb pushed her back down. She glared at him. He kept her down as he looked at the boy. He nodded for him to continue. The boy swallowed hard and looked at Robb.

"He has requested to see you both," the boy said and bowed.

Robb nodded. "Send him in."

The boy disappeared almost as quickly as he appeared. Nyra pushed Robb's hand away. Her stare was so cold that it could easily have been ice. He stared at her for a moment.

"Let's just see what he wants," Robb said as if it was that simple.

Nyra shook his head. She didn't care one bit what her father had to say to her. For all she knew, he was the one who had burned her land. She wouldn't put past him. This was probably just another Lannister trick. She sat up as straight as she could. Her head ached as she took a final sip of wine, hoping to calm her nerves. Robb put a hand on hers.

"Let's see what he wants," Robb said softly.

"I don't care what he wants."

"Nyra, please," he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Nyra started to pull away when the tent flap opened again. Robb got to his feet and looked at Harker. Nyra's father gave him a low bow. He turned to his daughter with a small nod.

"Your grace," he started. "Thank you for seeing me."

Nyra had to fight the urge to roll her eyes as she looked at her father. Harker's hair had gotten longer and grayer. He looked tired with heavy and dark bags under his eyes. She almost smiled at that.

"I hope you are not on some mission from the Lannisters, my Lord Harker," Robb started. "I would hate to kill a guest so soon."

"I am here to ask you for forgivness and offer you five hundred men," Harker said it fast.

"Get off my land," Nyra snarled.

Harker turned to her. The cold stare that had been Robb's she now turned on her father. He blinked a little as he looked back at Robb. She knew what her father was doing. He would appeal to Robb's need because he new that nothing he did would bring Nyra around. Robb shot her a look of warning. She swallowed a little. Hardenknot was still hers but not while she was in the presence of the King.

"I don't think it is my forgiveness that you should seek," Robb said firmly.

"That is why I wanted to see both of you," Harker explained. "Nyra, I should have done as you commanded."

The urge to laugh soon turned to vomit as Nyra heard those words. She knew he was lying. This was all some trick to get something. The Knot was not nothing but ash. All he could want would be her dead and Robb too.

"I doubt I would have trusted your word if you had taken a knee," Nyra sneered.

Harker suddenly lowered himself to one knee. Nyra noticed that it took him some effort to do it. He had been in battles when he was younger that probably now made him hurt. But some part of her wondered if that was true.

"I will make up for it now," he looked at Nyra and then to Robb.

Harker held up his sword to Robb. Nyra felt her legs starting to move toward the edge of the bed. This was not happening. Robb held his hand up to stop her.

"I swear fealty to the King of the North and the Lady of the Knot," Harker started. "I will be a loyal and true banner man to the Knot and will send all my capable fighting men to any of the King's cause."

Nyra got to her feet stiffly. She saw both men look at her in shock. She moved over next to Robb, looking down on her father. He wasn't broken, weak, or the type to admit that he was wrong. Nyra was like him in the same sense.

"I will not have you on my lands. Go back to the Lannisters."

"You don't speak for me!" It was Robb that suddenly raised his voice.

Nyra swallowed and took a step back. She knew that she had over stepped her boundaries now.

"Lord Harker, I accept your pledge and your men. Now, rise."

Harker rose to his feet. He looked at his daughter for a moment and then walked out of a tent. Nyra was certain she saw him smile. She turned to Robb.

"How could you?" Nyra yelled. "After everything I told you! He is probably the one who killed those people!"

Robb glared at her for a moment. "If you ever contradict my orders again, I will show my real authority as King of the North."

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. She was slightly confused but more hurt. The Robb before her was not the Robb that she knew. He was no longer the boy from Winterfell; he was a man, and the burden of a crown was already very heavy. Nyra swallowed. She walked over to the tent flap, looking out.

Robb stood a few feet talking with her father. She didn't know what to think about all of this. She told Robb everything about what her father had done, and now he was allowing her father to walk into his camp and join his army. She snapped the flap as she walked over to the bed.

"My lady," a voice called from outside.

Nyra looked up. It was Ser Edmure. She walked back to the flap and opened it. The knight looked worn. She stared at him, noticing black, ash on his uniform and face.

"We have been at the Sept, my lady," he said softly and turned his eyes to the ground.

"Look at me, Edmure," Nyra ordered it softly.

The knight looked up at her. There were dark circles under his eyes along with bright red lines. He hadn't slept she figured and the ash and dust would have only made that worse. He had probably cried too. She took his hands into hers, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Did you find your family?" she asked softly.

Edmure only shook his head. Nyra felt her heart break a little. She had hoped that he would at least find proof that his family might be alright. She touched his shoulder. The knight looked at her with a soft smile.

"No had seen them in the village," he replied softly.

"We will find them."

Edmure gave her a funny look. Nyra walked over to a small table and poured them both a glass of wine. She handed one of the glasses to Edmure. He took it slowly and with a slight hesitation. He knew that he should probably not being doing this, but there was no one around to see him.

"My lady, what do you mean 'we' will find them?" he asked, taking a long sip.

"I am staying here at the Knot," she said in a low tone.

Edmure looked at her for a moment. "All of us, my lady?"

Nyra sighed a little. "I will leave some men with Robb, but I will be staying here along with you Mariek."

Edmure nodded. "I saw your Father ride in."

Nyra growled under her breath thinking about that. She could only manage to nod at him. She walked over to the flap and looked out at the field. She could see her father talking with some of the men. She looked around more and noticed Jamie Lannister, tied up at edge of camp. He seemed to be looking at her, and he was smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Robb sat in his tent, thinking. He could still hear his fight with Nyra in his head. He had not meant to be so cruel and cold to her. He knew that he needed the men, but not at the cost of losing her. He stood, pulling on his cloak.

The camp was quiet except for the men that were gathered around watch fires. He looked toward the borders, knowing that the sentinels were there in the shadows. He started to walk that way but stopped. There were others things he needed to do besides think. He moved to a large tent and stopped when Theon Greyjoy stepped out.

"Your majesty," Theon said with a low bow.

"Rise," Robb replied snappishly. He didn't like being so angry with everyone.

Theon quickly stood, taking a step back from Robb. Robb sighed deeply. He motioned his head so that they would walk. Theon fell in step next to Robb, watching him closely. Robb stopped when they walked up on the river.

"I need your help, Theon," Robb said as he looked up at the stars.

Theon nodded to him. "Anything you need, your grace."

Robb took a deep breath and looked at Theon. He knew that this was a bad plan, but he needed to do it. He would need all the strength he could muster if he wanted to win this.

"I need you to go to you to go to your father and convince him to join me."

Theon stared at Robb for a moment. He knew that Robb needed his Father alliance and strength, but he thought he would send Nyra or some other noble to do his bidding. He didn't have to think on it long.

"When do you want me to leave?" Theon asked, trying to hide his smile.

Robb sighed. "At first light. I'll need the men soon."

Theon nodded. "It will take time, Robb. I have not been home in many years, so I will probably have to make my father trust me again."

Robb started to say something when he noticed Nyra coming out of her tent. He watched as she walked toward the edge of camp Nightshadow at her side. He couldn't figure out at first where she was going, then he realized she was walking toward where Jamie was. He turned back to Theon.

"Take as much time as you need," Robb said. "But you should probably get ready to ride out."

Robb didn't wait for Theon to protest. He walked off, shadowing Nyra from a distance. He watched as she moved silently toward the guards. She turned aside and walked over to one of the guards. It was Mariek. Since his son's death, he had taken watches as a sentinel. Robb watched Nyra for a long time. He already knew that she was staying in Hardenknot. He couldn't even bring himself to talk her out of it.

Suddenly, Nyra started up the hill, looking right at him. He started to say something when Nyra just shoved past him. He reached out, touching her arm.

"Nyra," he said it softly.

"Don't," she growled.

Robb released her, letting her walk a few steps away. He caught up to her from behind. She turned to him with anger and hate in her eyes. He felt as if something in him broke. He stepped back from her.

"That crowns weighs heavy doesn't it, Robb?" she sneered.

Robb thought of rising to her taunt, but he stopped. He didn't want to fight. He pulled free from and stepped back from her. Nyra stood there for a long time. Robb tried to read her expression, but it was too cold. He looked down at the ground; he was out of things to say.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Nyra looked up at him. She could feel the tears in her eyes. However, she was done shedding them. She started to say something when she noticed her father standing outside his tent. He was watching them closely. She shook her head and walked away from him.

Robb watched her for a moment. It was then that he noticed Harker too. The man was half turning from them when he looked at him. He took a deep breath and started walking again. He didn't know where he was going until he was there. Jamie Lannister sat in front of him.

"Well if it isn't," Jamie Started. "What is your name again?"

Robb rolled his eyes. "I'm Robb Stark. The one who caught you."

Jamie nodded. "The wolf that Nyra so desperately wants."

Robb growled as Nyra's name came from his lips. No matter how angry he was with Nyra, her name from his lips made him want to cut Jamie's head from his shoulder. He stared at the Kingslayer for a long time. The cut that Nyra made had not healed well. It had a thick scab on it now that didn't seem to be healing.

"Nyra leaves quite a scar doesn't she?" Jamie said, watching where Robb's eyes fell.

"You're lucky she didn't kill you," Robb said, looking down at him.

"You would not have let her."

There was that tone. That tone every Lannister had when they knew they were right. Robb almost turned away. His fingers touched his sword hilt; he wanted to draw it. He could kill him so easily here.

"You want to kill me don't you boy?" Jaime asked with that certain smile of his.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you," Robb growled.

Jaime couldn't resist rising to the challenge before him. "Then do it boy. Draw your sword and kill me right here."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Jamie didn't say anything for a long moment. Robb was watching him. Something was not right. He knew that Jaime would most likely never show fear, but this was different. It was like he wanted Robb to be there. Jamie moved so suddenly that Robb barely had time to think. He felt a sharp pain in his temple as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Jamie standing over him with a grin. Next to his side was a bloody rock. He brought it up again. Robb waited for the contact. But it never came. He heard shouts and then felt arms pulling him up. He turned to see Ser Mariek pulling him up.

"Take him to his tent," Nyra's voice rang out.

"What about the Kingslayer?" Robb thought that was Umber.

Nyra suddenly stood in his view. She walked over Jamie and suddenly backhanded him. There was a dirk in her hand. She made certain that the handle hit right under his eye.

"Put him in the tightest chains you can find," Nyra ordered. "And make sure that he is tied up before you do that."

"Of course, my lady."

Robb tried to look at what happened next, but Mariek was dragging him toward his tent. He heard Nyra shout out more orders. He leaned against Mariek and felt the man pull him up.

"Come on, your grace," he said, yanking him up roughly. "You have to at least try to walk."

Robb did as he was asked and tried to walk. His whole body felt like lead as he moved with the older knight. It was long before he felt soft blankets and a mattress under his back. He laid his back, letting darkness take over.

It was still dark when Robb woke up. He could see the fire burning close by and figure in black moving around it. He sat up slowly.

"Nyra?" he asked still a little empty-headed.

The figure turned to him, brushing red hair from her face. Robb quickly recognized his mother as she moved closer. She sat down next to him, brushing some curls back from his face. Robb turned his head away as she looked at the cut.

"You are lucky she was still close by," Catelyn Stark said softly.

"Where is Lannister?"

"Tied back up?"

"Someone had to untie him."

"Don't think about that," Catelyn snapped as she placed a cool rag on his head.

Robb grabbed at the cloth and almost threw it off when Catelyn stayed his hand. She stared at her son for a long time. He was no longer the little boy she had once known. He was now a man with a very heavy burden. She started to say something when the tent flap opened. Both of them looked up to find Nyra, Edmure, Umber, and Mariek all standing there.

"The prisoner is secure," Umber said quickly. "We even gagged him this time."

Robb noticed Nyra smile a little. He sat up a little, watching Nyra. She quickly looked to Lady Stark. Anything she could do to not look at him.

"Your grace," Edmure started. "Lady Nyra instructed us to bring her father to the council for questioning."

Robb looked at Nyra. "Did you question him?"

"No," Nyra said simply. "Lord Umber is going to take care of it for me, but we will wait until you are ready."

"Do you really think he did it?" Robb asked, hating his foolishness.

Nyra shrugged. "I don't know, your grace, but he is a likely suspect."

Robb looked over at his mother. "Everyone leave me with Lady Nyra."

The men left quickly, but Lady Stark wanted to linger. Robb gave her a look that told her the orders were to be followed. She left the room, looking back at Robb. Nyra stood where she was and didn't move.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

Nyra nodded and folded her arms slowly. She looked at Robb for a long time and stepped closer to him. She kept the distance more than she ever had before.

"If you want to trust my father, I want Jaime left here."

"Here?"

"The dungeons of the Knot are still in tack."

"Can I trust leaving him with you?"

Nyra rolled his eyes. "I don't know if my father did it this time or if Jaime got lucky, but it will happen again. The next time you may not be so fortunate."

Robb stared at her for a long time. He knew what this really meant. He didn't want to ask the question. However, he needed the answer.

"Are you staying too?" he asked.

Nyra nodded. "I think it's for the best."

Robb touched the wound on his head. He wished it had come a little sooner. He wanted to say a thousand apologizes to Nyra. But he could see that she was not ready to listen.

"I will leave Jaime with you," Robb conceded.

Nyra gave him a low bow and started to leave. She stopped and turned. "Watch my father, Robb."

Robb started to get up when his head spun. He watched her walk from the tent. He would be able to see her tomorrow when they left. He laid there for a long time, thinking. Nyra had been right. This was wrong. He closed his eyes for a long time. If he paid a little attention, he would have noticed that Nyra had not walked away from his tent.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The burnt walls of the Sept were past silent as Nyra moved down the rows of burnt chairs. The roof and other rafters hung dangerously loose. The right kind of wind could have the whole place down in an instant. The rows of pews were broken and busted. What pieces remained were only charred bits of wood. The statues of the Seven were all gone except for the few features that remained of each of the Gods.

Nyra sat down heavily on the alter steps as she looked around. They had been cleaning out the Sept for over a month now, and it didn't seem to look any different. She took a deep breath, listening to the silence. The birds above watched with a curious interest because no one came here now but Nyra.

"My lady," a voice called from the doors.

Nyra looked up to see Ser Edmure standing there. His hair had grown long, his face was thin and pale, and he had not shaved in a long time. They had only been cleaning out the Sept for two days when they found his wife's body. She was burned beyond recognition except for the necklace that Edmure had given her on their wedding day. They had not found his sons. He now stood at the door and wouldn't come in. She didn't blame him.

Nyra got to her feet and walked toward him. She didn't want him to have come in. He gave her a low bow. Nyra smiled and nodded to him. He stepped back as she stepped toward him.

"Is everything alright Ser Edmure?" she asked.

"We have guests."

Nyra felt a smile spread across her face. Her first thought was that Robb had come back. In the past month, she had not heard from him except for the occasional raven that was meaningless. She took off running and stopped when she came into the small squire. It wasn't full of horses or banners like she expected. There were only four horses there. Most of them were black along with their riders.

She took a step when one of the riders turned. He was standing next to a bigger, gray horse that seemed more well bred then the others. His long, dark, curly hair was different than she remember, but he still seemed to have the air of familiarity. Then, she heard a low rumbling growl. She looked up to find a white direwolf standing close by.

"Jon," she whispered.

The wolf barked happily and ran over to her. She knelt down, hugging the wolf as she scratched behind his ears. She looked up to see Jon turning to her. He had that same soft and easy smile, but he no longer looked so much like a boy.

"My lady," he said softly.

Nyra got to her feet. She grinned at him. "Lord Snow."

Jon thought of bristling at that, but there was something about the way Nyra said his name that only brought a smile to his face. He bowed to her as she moved closer to him.

"You look well," he said with a grin.

"As do you," Nyra looked past, trying to see the other men. "Why are you here, Jon?"

Jon started to say something when one of the other Ranger's walked over. Nyra had seen him a few times on her visits. He was older, colder, and crueler. He gave Nyra a curt bow as she nodded to him.

"Your uncle sent us," the man said.

Nyra felt her heart jump in her throat. Had something happened to her uncle? She looked at Jon, but his features betrayed nothing. She turned to other man. She still couldn't remember his name.

"For what?" she asked. "I have no men to give to the Watch."

"We need supplies more than men," the older man spoke.

Nyra looked at him. Supplies were in short too. She sent almost everything she could spare to Robb and his troops. What little she had left had to last her people.

"Both of you get some food and rest," Nyra said more as an order. "I will see about those supplies."

Jon turned as he walked over to the other Ranger and smiled a little at Nyra. She had grown older and perhaps a little colder than before. He knew that she carried a very heavy burden, but there was something else bothering her. He started walking toward the castle. She smiled at him.

"My Lady," Ser Edmure said, walking up to her. "We don't have the supplies."

Nyra turned away from Jon with a nod of her head. She knew they had no supplies, but she didn't have the heart to tell Jon that.

The night fell quickly as Nyra walked into the castle. She was covered in soot, her hands were almost black, and her hair was nest for nothing but rats. She started for her room when she saw Ghost standing at the door to the main hall. He was trying to take a bone from Nightshadow. She walked over to them and snuck a peek into the hall. It was empty except for a small fire and one lone man dressed in black. With Ghost being this close, she had a guess who the man was. She walked into the hall and sat down across from him.

Jon tired to get to his feet when Nyra pulled him back down. "Sit, Jon."

"Formalities."

Nyra laughed. "We don't have formalities between us."

Jon smiled. She could see him examining him. His eyes lingered on the ashes that stained her skin. He reached out, taking her hand. Her nails were dark and broken.

"What have you been doing?" he asked with a small grin.

Nyra pulled her hand away from him. Her cheeks had a deep blush to them as he looked at her. Nyra had never been delicate. But a lady should be more put together. He reached up, rubbing some ash from her cheek. She pulled away slowly.

"How is my uncle?" she asked.

Jon moved back and took a drink of his wine. "I think he misses you."

Nyra looked over at the fire. She wondered if her uncle stared at it tonight, thinking of her. She remembered how they had left things one the day she left. It had not been good. They argued at length over the engagement to Jamie. Lord Mormont had not liked it anymore than Nyra did. However, he saw the logic in it.

"Does he know I'm alright?" Nyra asked.

Jon nodded. "It was the first thing I told him."

Nyra turned to him and grinned. The firelight danced on Jon's face, creating lines and shadows she had never seen before. She could see how much older he really looked. She studied him for a long time and then sighed.

"Who is the man with you?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Jon looked at her in surprise. "You haven't met Yoren?"

Nyra looked up at him with a smile. She felt silly. That was the man. She had met Yoren only twice. Both times, he had been short and to the point with her. It could have been because he had just from all over the Seven Kingdoms with a new sort of scum. He too seemed to look older and more defeated.

"Are things as bad on the Wall as they were?" she asked.

Jon stared down at his plate for a long time. He finally turned back to her with a soft but very sad smile. She swallowed. She had seen that smile many times, and it never meant anything good.

"They are worse," he admitted without looking at him. "We are losing Rangers. Uncle Benjen has been missing since before we left."

Nyra looked up at him. "What?"

Jon turned to her with a very sad look in his eyes. Nyra knew that it was wrong, but there was more between her and Jon than formalities. She reached out and took his hand. They were rough. He had been using his sword more. It was then she noticed the strange markings and scars on his other hand. She leaned forward, staring at them more when Jon pulled them away.

"What is that from?" Nyra asked as her fingers traced the markings.

Jon started to pull his hand away, but then he felt his fingers trace against hers. He thought she would pull away. Her fingers only moved with his. He turned to her.

"I burned my hand," he admitted softly. "Saving the Lord Commander."

Nyra jerked her head up so quickly Jon thought she might have broken something. "From what?"

Jon took a deep breath and placed his good hand on top of hers. Nyra turned to him, looking into his dark eyes. She had thought for along time that Robb had Stark eyes, but looking at Jon now, she knew she was wrong. Jon had the Stark eyes. Robb's were more Tully. Jon took her hand, pulling her closer.

"I saved him from what attacked you and your men," he whispered.

Nyra stared at him for a long moment. She pulled back and sat down with her eyes closed. She still dreamed about that day. She would always wake up in a cold sweat. But she still had no idea what those things were. She just remembered those horrible blue eyes.

"What are those things?" she asked. Her hand still rested in his.

"They are called a lot of things, but they are just walking dead men."

Nyra thought of Martain's head. Her throat still burned from the scream. She looked up at Jon, trying to fake some sort of smile. He gently squeezed her hand.

"You should go rest," she whispered. "You are leaving out tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yoren is, but I'm not." Jon said. "I have to get those supplies."

Nyra grinned at little at him and stood. Jon got to his feet and offered her his arm. She took it with a little hesitation. Seeing Jon brought back so many memories of Winterfell. They started down the hall. The rooms of the small castles were full along with some the larger rooms. She ordered that the villagers be brought inside each night for safety. That made her castle tight and crowded, but it kept her people safe. They moved silently when there was a loud banging and the noise of footsteps. Nyra spun around to find Edmure, Mariek, and two guards she didn't know running toward her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, releasing Jon's arm.

Edmure looked like he was out of breath. Mariek had only gone watch a few hours ago. The other two guards were the usual sentinels that were one the walls.

"My lady," Edmure started. "It's the King's army."

Nyra felt her jaw slacken. Robb shouldn't be back. Unless there was something wrong. She stared at Jon for a moment. It was then that Mariek stepped up.

"My lady, it's not King Robb," he said.

Nyra felt the blood drain from her face. Her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat. Why would Joffery come here? The Lannisters had not reason to come here. She had declared herself with Robb, broke her father's oath to marry Jamie, and now held him prisoner, but that did not mean they should be here.

"It's King Stannis, my lady," Edmure clarified.

Nyra gave him a funny look. "Stannis is no King."

"He actually has more right to the Iron Throne than that Lannister cub," Mariek said gruffly.

Jon stepped up then. "Joffrey is Robert's true born son. Stannis was his brother."

Nyra touched Jon's shoulder. He turned to her. She had a strange, sad look on her face. She shook her head slowly. It took Jon a moment to realize what she meant.

"Joffrey is Jamie and Cersi Lannister's bastard," Nyra explained.

Jon stared at her. "What?"

Nyra looked at him. "That's what Bran almost died for. He saw them."

Jon stared at her. "How do you know this?"

Nyra looked at Edmure and Mariek. She didn't know if she should trust him with this or not. She didn't really have the time to tell him now. King Stannis stood outside her gate.

"My lady, what of Lord Stannis?" Edmure asked, taking care of the debate for her.

She looked at Edmure. "Has he made demands?"

Edmure shook his head. "He has not even made a move on the castle. He is just sitting up a camp."

"He'll parley at daybreak," Jon said.

Nyra nodded. Stannis was a man of honor. He wouldn't attack the castle. She hoped more than she was certain. She ordered more men put to the wall and turned back to Jon.

"How do you know about Joffrey?" Jon asked.

Nyra took his arm and started leading him toward some stairs. They led down for what seemed like ages. The halls were dark, and he could smell water on the walls. He knew where they were going. Nyra grabbed a torch at the bottom of the steps. She took Jon by the arm.

"You have to swear you cannot draw your sword when I show you this," she said to Jon.

Jon looked at her for a moment. He finally nodded as she started walking. The cells of Hardenknot were small and left little room for anything. The rushes smelled horrid as they moved deeper into the darkness. Nyra finally hung the torch at the edge of a cell door.

"Get up," she shouted.

It took Jon a moment to even see anything in the shadow, but the then he saw a movement. The figure stood and moved closer. He saw blonde hair in desperate need of a wash and comb. A build that was slowly falling away from lack of use. His hands and ankles were shackled as he walked closer.

"Well there is a nice pair," the voice drawled. "An oathbreaker and a bastard."

Jon looked up. It took him a long moment, but then he realized who the man in front of him was. He reached for the sword when Nyra touched his arm. He pulled his arm away as he looked at the man. He felt a smile on his lips.

"I always wanted to see a lion in a cage," Jon grinned at Nyra.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello Gang! Sorry that it has taken so long to get this up. Things have been crazy at work, home, and everywhere else. Also the biggest problem, my internet has been down. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. **

Chapter Twenty- Three

Jon stared at Jamie Lannister for a long time. The man before him didn't even look like the one that had come to Winterfell. His clean shaven face was covered with a yellow and white beard. His hair was a shagging mess full of dungeon critters.

"Well if it isn't the bastard of Winterfell," Jaime attempted to sneer.

Jon grinned a little. "At least I'm not the one in the cage."

Nyra watched the two men and almost rolled her eyes. She knew that there would be a pissing match when she brought them down here, but nothing like this. Jamie looked Jon up and down.

"What do you want, Crow?" he asked.

Jon leaned forward, staring at him for a very long time. Nyra's eyes moved to his hand. She knew that if Jamie said the right words, he would have that sword out before she could do anything. Her fingers touched the tip of his, hoping he would grab her hand to keep away from the sword. Jon just glanced at her hand for a moment and turned back to Jaime.

"Did you push my brother?" Jon growled suddenly.

Jaime stared up at him. He seemed to be picking his words. It wasn't like when Nyra had asked that question and he was so quick to answer with a snide remark. He finally put on that perfect, Lannister smile and stood. Jon took a step back as the chains began to rattle.

"And if I did?" He walked toward the bars.

"Get back!" Nyra growled suddenly.

Jamie turned to her. He stared at her for a long time, his smile fading. He didn't like when she got that tone. Jamie didn't like to be ordered. Especially by a woman. He turned back to Jon.

"He should have died," Jaime said. His eyes were smiling.

Jon lunged for the bars when there was a loud clatter above them. Nyra and Jon spun around to find Edmure and some of the other guards.

"My lady," Edmure started. "King Stannis has attacked!"

Nyra looked at Jon. His look said it all as he grabbed her hand. They ran from the dungeons all the way to one of the towers. Nyra looked out and could see a band of archers, arming themselves again. Nyra swore under his breath. She couldn't withstand an attack much less a night attack.

"Edmure!" Nyra yelled. "What provoked this?"

Edmure just pointed out to the field. Nyra stared hard at the edge of Stannis's lines. He could see something strange and almost colorful at the field. The moonlight danced off something for a long moment. She turned to Edmure.

"What is that?" Nyra asked.

"It's a woman," Jon said staring at the horizon.

"What?"

"He's right," Edmure said. "Stannis has a witch with him. It is said that she his new inspiration."

"Some inspiration if she is telling him to attack unarmed women," Nyra said with a growl.

"My lady, the men can't stand this," Edmure said almost sadly.

Nyra looked between the men before her. She didn't now what to do. It was true the small garrison she had would have no chance against a trained army. She looked out. The archers now had their bows pulled taut. Nyra longed for Robb for one moment. The men with him or him would know what to do. Finally, she looked at Edmure.

"Saddle Soren, get five men, and a white flag," she ordered.

"Nyra?" Jon looked at her.

Nyra looked at Jon with sad eyes. She was not weak, but what she was doing now was not her strongest moment. She stared at him when she felt rough, calloused hands on her cheek. She looked up at Jon. He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll ride out with you," he whispered.

Nyra shook her head. "No. Your loyalty is to the Night's Watch, not me."

"That's not…"

Nyra didn't let him finish. She had leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't the same as Robb's lips. Jon's lips were cool and chapped. She knew that he could do nothing now. He was a sworn man to the Night's Watch, and she was lady of Hardenknot. Jon pulled her away. He kissed her gently again on the cheek. She knew the look on his face. He had suddenly remembered all the duties and oaths that he had swore.

"Go," she whispered.

"I won't leave like that, Nyra," Jon ran a hand down a strand of hair. "No matter the duties I have sworn."

"Jon, take the back way and leave," Nyra said it more as a command than a request.

Jon only managed to nod and then disappeared with a flip of his cloak. That was not the goodbye Nyra had planned, but there was there no other way for it. She stared to chase him until she saw Edmure walking toward her.

"Soren is saddled, my lady," he said quickly. "And I have eight men ready to ride with you."

Nyra turned to where Jon had walked away. Now, there was only a shadow. She quickly left the tower and got to her horse. She saddled up as Edmure ordered the gates to be opened. She felt the swish of the flag as it raised beside her. She spurred Soren out with Edmure and a young squire at her shoulder.

It only took a moment before they were met by a group of men. One rode closer to her on a large, gray charger. The horse growled and half reared at Soren as they got closer. Nyra felt her hand reach for Challenger as her horse danced nervously. She looked up at the man before her as she held Soren tight. He was older but had the same dark hair and eyes as his brother Robert.

"What do you want, my lord?" Nyra growled.

"It's Your grace now, my lady," Stannis called back to her.

"That does not answer my question."

Stannis rode up closer to her. Nyra could feel him watching her in the torchlight. He was sizing her up, and she knew it. Hardenknot was no threat to anyone. He picked her for an opportunity to gain a stronghold.

"I am here to offer you a truce," Stannis said.

"Truce?" Nyra heard a growl next to Soren's leg and looked down to see Nightshadow at Soren's legs.

"A direwolf?" Stannis stared at the wolf. "I didn't know they were this far South."

Nyra's fingers twitched on the hilt of her sword. She couldn't pulled it. She knew it. She looked down at Nightshadow, who paced around Soren.

"He was a gift," Nyra hissed. "What do you want?"

"I heard you swore allegiance with the King of the North."

Nyra nodded. "I did."

"Then you are a rebel."

Nyra bristled. She had fought no battles against anyone but the Lannisters and stayed loyal to one king. This made no sense. She looked up at him.

"We have a mutual enemies, your grace," Nyra started. "The Lannisters."

Stannis looked at her. "You know about my illegitimate nephew?"

Nyra nodded. Stannis stared at her for a long moment. Nyra wondered what he would do next. She saw the archers lower the bows, but the strings were still pulled. She knew one false move would cost her her life.

"How do you know about him?" Stannis growled.

Nyra felt Soren dance under her. Something was wrong. The archers stood with their bows low. It was then she noticed that red figure she had seen earlier. It was a woman that almost looked like she was draped in red flames. Nyra could feel her eyes on her. There was something very powerful about her. Soren pawed nervously as the woman moved closer.

"I asked you a question, Lady Nyra," Stannis suddenly yelled.

Nyra turned back to him with her eyes still watching the woman in red. "I have heard it from King Joffrey's father."

Stannis suddenly looked up at her. She could see the anger and something else in his eyes. Was it fear? No, it was something worse. An opportunity. Nyra's fingers began to itch to pull Challenger.

"Where is the Kingslayer?" Stannis asked.

He already knew the answer. Nyra watched his eyes. They were on the walls of the city. She thought of pulling the sword, but she couldn't risk an open battle.

"He is a prisoner," Nyra answered simply.

"Give him to me!"

Nyra turned to Edmure for a moment. He shook his head a little. She turned back to Stannis, feeling her insides turn. She swallowed hard.

"I don't have him," Nyra lied too easily.

"SHE'S LYING!"

The red woman had suddenly shouted. She moved closer to Stannis. She was on a large red stallion with strange markings that Nyra saw was paint. The horse made Soren seem like a small pony. Stannis seemed startled at first, but then he looked at the woman with a strange sort of affection.

"She is lying, your grace," the woman said it more softly this time. "She knows exactly where the Kingslayer is."

"Who are you?" Nyra growled.

"She is no one of your concern," Stannis almost roared. "Now, tell me Lady Nyra or I will set fire to your walls again."

Nyra looked at him and felt as if he had stuck with one of the arrows his archers had. The look on his face was so cold that she knew he could not be lying.

"It was you?" she said low, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Before Stannis could answer, Edmure suddenly rode forward. His sword was drawn. His grief and anger seeped from his bones as he rode toward the rightful King. He almost ran over Nyra as he brought his sword up.

"Edmure!" Nyra screamed. "Don't!"

The night suddenly fell silent as arrows slammed into Edmure. She screamed as she watched her most faithful knight fall to the ground with arrows in him.

"NO!" Nyra shrieked.

Soren reared as the body fell close to him. How had this happened? She yanked the horse down and stumbled out of the saddle to Edmure.

"For….for…for…forgive me," Edmure whispered as he looked up at her.

Nyra could only nod as the tears ran her face. She looked up at Stannis. Challenger suddenly to be very light. She wanted to grab it and have a real fight.

"Kill her my lord," it was the woman again. "Kill her now as a traitor."

"NO!" Stannis yelled. "You have until tomorrow to bring me the Kingslayer."

Nyra looked up at him. "I can't my lord."

She thought Stannis would have killed her that moment when he just suddenly turned his horse. The woman stood there a moment with what looked like fear in her bright, red eyes. Nyra didn't understand until she heard a low growl close to her. She turned. Nightshadow stood behind her, bearing his teeth at the sorceress. Nyra touched the wolf's back as Stannis's men disappeared into the night. She turned back to Edmure. She felt her heart began to break. Some part of her wished that those creatures in wood that day had caught her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Nyra sat in the silence of the tomb, staring at Edmure's body. The arrows had been pulled from the body, but she knew where each of them landed. She still saw him falling from the horse with all the wounds. He had held her hand until the last moment that his eyes closed. She stayed with him now as she waited for the Silent Sisters.

Nyra had know Mariek and Martain all her lives, but she had felt a closer bond with Edmure. He had been her voice of reason when she didn't want to think, he sword when she couldn't fight, and her knight from the start. Now, he was dead. And it had not been for her. She heard the door and looked up, brushing some hair back from her eyes. Mariek stood there for a long moment.

"My lady," he said softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but King Stannis has returned."

"Send a messenger and tell him that I do not have the Kingslayer, and even if I did, he wouldn't get him."

"He's not here for him," Mariek took a step toward her. "He wants to speak to you alone."

Nyra stared at Mariek. She had seen something change in Stannis when he saw Nightshadow last night. The direwolf now lay at her feet and seemed to be more protective than before. She leaned down, touching his soft ears. He looked up at her, licking her hand.

"Where is _King_ Stannis?" Nyra asked, starting to get to her feet.

"He is waiting for you in the great hall."

Nyra thought someone hit her. Stannis stood in her hall after last night. She took a deep breath and walked from the room. Nightshadow's claws clicked on the floor as he followed her. She looked back at the wolf as she opened the doors. She saw Stannis standing in the middle of the room, in front of her mother's chair. She slide up to the chair and sat down.

"Your grace," she tried not to sneer.

Stannis looked up at her. He looked as if he had not slept all night. His hair stood in disarray and almost looked grayer. He eyed Nightshadow as the wolf sat beside the chair.

"Lady Nyra," Stannis started.

"I do not have the Kingslayer."

Stannis held up his hand. "I know that you do, but that is not why I'm here."

"You can't bring Edmure back to life."

"He attacked me!"

Nyra jumped to her feet. "Does your Red Witch know you are here?"

Stannis suddenly looked defeated. Nyra almost regretted saying it, but she felt a trap behind all of this. He stared at her for a long time. He took a step toward her when Nightshadow moved with a warning growl. Nyra snapped her fingers loudly, forcing the wolf to sit down again.

"How is it you have a direwolf and you are not from the north?" Stannis asked, watching the wolf closely.

"I am more North than I am South," Nyra admitted. "He was a gift from my Uncle on the wall."

"Sometimes gifts turn on you," he said.

"Not when you raise them," Nyra growled. "Now, what is it that you want?"

Stannis took a deep breath and stared at her for a long time. He bowed lowly to her. Nyra suddenly felt her breath go out of her lungs. There was something wrong with this. He raised back up, giving her a hard look.

"I want your allegiance," Stannis said lowly.

Nyra sighed a little. She wanted no part in anymore of this war. She could still see Robb riding off to his last battle. Something about him was different. He was becoming like the old lords and longing for battle. She didn't want to fight. She wanted Hardenknot and her people safe.

Nyra silently shook her head. "I have no more allegiance to give."

Stannis gave her a small smile. "And the Kingslayer?"

"No."

Stannis nodded to her. "I'm sorry Lady Nyra for the trouble we caused last night. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

Nyra nodded. Then something hit her. She looked at Stannis and needed to know something. "Did you burn my city?"

Stannis turned back to her. She watched his eyes, worried he would lie to her. He stared at her for a long moment. It wasn't the look of someone trying to come up with a story. Finally he took a deep breath.

"No my lady," he said sadly. "But I knew it had been burned."

Nyra felt her knees go weak. She reached for the chair for a moment as she stared at him. She wanted to collapse and really absorb what he had just told her. Edmure had died for nothing. She turned back to Stannis, who seemed to be thinking the same thing as her.

"I'm sorry, your grace," she said.

Stannis nodded, walking from the room. Nyra eased down into her seat, feeling her head spin violently. She felt Nighshadow touch her arm, and she rubbed his head gently. There was a loud bang suddenly. She looked up to see the Silent Sisters carrying out Edmure's body. She started to her feet when a hand pushed her down. She turned. Mariek stood over her.

"Let him go, my lady," he whispered.

Nyra could only manage a small nod. They had never found Edmure's family in the ruins of the fire, but they had not found them anywhere else. Edmure had gone to his home to find it empty. Some part of Nyra wondered if they had left the city. Edmure was certain his wife would not do that. So, they had made them graves. That would be where Edmure was heading now.

"Stannis didn't burn the city," she whispered.

Mariek only nodded. "He will not be the last one we lose, my lady."

Nyra almost smiled at that. She knew that he was right. She rose to her feet, calling Nightshadow. Mariek watched her as she started for the door.

"My lady," he called.

She turned back. "I'm going riding."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Nyra nodded. "I'll take Challenger."

The air still smelled of smoke as she rode out of the gates. When she hit the grassy plains, the air smelled sweeter and fresher. She felt Soren breathing hard against her legs. He wanted to run. He had been cramped up in the stall for too long. She waited until they crested a large hill and gave him his head.

Soren bolted, causing Nyra to almost lose her reins. She grabbed his mane to stay in the saddle. The wind, rushing through her hair felt amazing. It felt like freedom. She leaned down over Soren's neck, urging him on. The horse didn't much encouragement to keep going. They flew for a long time before Nyra finally pulled Soren back to a walk.

The landscape had changed a little. The plains were no longer as green or grassy. She could see places where fires had scorched the grass. She wondered if she had found where Stannis had camped. She loosened Challenger when the breeze suddenly shifted. The cold north wind hit her in the face. Soren growled a little as he danced.

"Nyra," the wind whispered.

Her blood suddenly ran as cold as the wind in her face. The last time she had heard that Robb had been calling for her. This sounded different. The voice was stronger and harder. More like Lord Eddard. She looked around for any sign of what might be going on.

"Nyra," the wind called again.

She kept looking around. Had something happened to Robb again? Her heart pounded in her chest. Something was wrong, and she knew it. Soren yanked on the reins hard, snapping Nyra back to the moment. She adjusted herself in the saddle, giving Soren a soft kick. She would think on this later.

She rode back to the hall silently, thinking about what had happened. She started inside when she heard a loud call of a raven. She turned to find him sitting on the edge of one of the empty stalls. The brown parchment hung loosely on its leg. She reached for it, dreading to read the words. She unrolled the message slowly.

"Nyra," the wind spoke again.

She looked around. She held the message tightly and began walking back toward the castle. She would rather be in the privacy of her room if this messages was as bad as she thought. She reached the steps when the sentries horn suddenly sounded. She looked around to see which tower it had come from. It had come from the Northeast corner. She dropped the message, running for the tower. Her heart was on the verge of explosion when she reached the lookout. She turned quickly, feeling her heart jump to her throat.

There was a rider coming toward the gate. The horse was at breakneck paced and seemed scared. That wasn't what bothered her. It as what ran beside the horse. A grey, white, and black direwolf was rushing toward the castle.

"Open the gates!" Nyra yelled as she ran back to the courtyard.

The barely slowed as it hit the bridge. Nyra could plainly see that it was Robb's big grey charger. She ran toward it to be greeted with a stomp and half-rear. She caught the reins and was almost tugged off the ground. She looked up in the saddle when the horse stopped dancing.

Robb was slumped against the horses neck. Nyra could barely make out his face from all the blood on it. She pulled him down to find a shoulder wound that was so infected she could barely make out what caused it. She shook him hard, hoping he wasn't dead.

"Robb! Robb! Robb, open your eyes!" Nyra slapped his face harder than she meant to.

Robb grunted a little as he tried to open his eyes. He reached up slowly as if trying to grab for someone. Nyra slid her hand into his to find it bloody and cold.

"Bran," he suddenly whispered. "Rickon."

Nyra stared at him. She couldn't find the words to speak. Why was he saying his brothers' names? She clutched his hand tightly as her Maester ran up to them.

"Take him to my room," she ordered. "His wound is infected."

Men appeared suddenly and picked him up. Nyra started to follow them when she saw the message she had dropped. She picked it up and read it quickly. She didn't know the handwriting at first. It was shaky and brittle as if it was written in fear or worry. She stared at it for a long time. Then, she realized who had wrote it. Maester Luwin.

_Bran__and__Rickon__were__murdered.__Theon__Grayjoy__rules__Winterfell._ Nyra leaned against the stairs, catching her breath as the words sunk in. This was not real. She had lost Jon, Bran, Rickon, Arya, and Sansa. Now, Robb laid dying in her room. She was not a wife, mother, or sister to any of them, but the pain she felt was worse than anything she ever had. She reached down, feeling Challenger on her hip. She had threatened long ago to stick it into Greyhoy's heart. Now, she would.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Hold him!"

"Keep his arms down!"

"I said hold him!"

"Robb, please stop!

The shouts bounced all over Nyra's room as the Master and his squires worked on Robb. His fever was high, causing him to thrash and hallucinate. The Maester could barely hold him. The squires were having an even worse time. Both of them together only managed to make a hundred pounds. Nyra tried to squeeze his hand and keep him still. Sometimes, the squeeze only made him worse.

The Maester suddenly poured some liquid down him. Nyra knew it was most likely milk of the poppy. She hated that stuff. But Robb needed it. She caressed his hand gently as he suddenly stopped moving. One of the squires pulled his tunic off and started for his shirt.

"My lady, perhaps you should wait outside," the Maester said, watching Nyra closely.

"No."

The sudden rip of the cloth made her jump as one of the squires pulled his shirt off. She thought his name was Peter, but she didn't know or care at the moment. She thought of looking away from the wound, but she couldn't bring herself to. The wound was deep with a bright, red ring around it. The scab was black and seemed to be oozing some sort of dark puss and blood. Nyra felt bile rise in the back of her throat as the other squire started to scrape the wound clean. Blood started to seep from it as the boy dug deeper.

"Stop!" she screamed.

The Maester looked up at him. "My lady, it must be done."

"He's digging too…"

The words faded as Robb suddenly jerked forward. Nyra grabbed for his shoulder, trying to push him down, when the knife the boy had slipped. She saw the blade go across Robb's arm, and the blood was suddenly everywhere. Nyra felt arms pull her away as she fought back a scream. She struggled but only for a second, until she realized it was Mariek.

"Come, my lady," he whispered.

"I can't leave him," Nyra sighed a little.

"Just stay over here for awhile."

Nyra did as she was told. She watched desperately wanting to be closer. Robb was calling out for his brothers again. Nyra felt tears running down her face as he let out another anguished cry. The master pulled out another glass of milk of the poppy, pouring it down Robb's throat. His body stilled, and he quieted.

The night passed slowly as Nyra stood in the corner, watching helplessly. It was close to dawn before the Maester finally left Robb's side. The bed sheets were soaked in sweat, blood, and medicine. The men had changed them after they had dressed the wound. They left Robb without a shirt so that the wound could breath.

Nyra sat in a chair by the bed, holding his hand and fighting sleep. She could feel the fever even in Robb's fingers. She rubbed them gently, hoping that he would wake, if only for a moment. The Maester had told her that an arrow had gone through his shoulder and been plastered poorly.

"My lady," a voice called softly as the sun started to rise.

Nyra awoke to find one of her maids standing there with a large tray of food and a large bowel of water. Nyra stared at the girl for a moment. She must have fallen asleep but only for a short time.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at the girl.

"The master sent me to clean his wound and give you breakfast."

Nyra felt her head nodding as she stood. Her legs were so stiff along with her neck. She stretched, feeling all of her muscle protest that she had moved from her spot. She walked over to the table as the girl took up her chair. The food didn't seem to taste as she ate slowly.

"Is there anything else you need, my lady?" the girl asked as she finished with Robb.

"Have Mariek come up here." Nyra said.

The girl scurried from the room. Nyra went over to the window and looked out. Robb's chargers was still in the courtyard and seemed to be as nervous as he was the night before. Nyra sighed as she sat on the window seat. The battle had to be close for Robb to ride here. She wondered if his men had noticed he was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock.

"Come in," she called as she got up.

Mariek walked in the room, giving her a low bow. Nyra quickly raised her hand so that he would rise. Mariek gave her a soft smile as he walked closer. He could see that she had been staring out the window.

"That horse will barely let anyone touch him," Mariek said, watching her.

Nyra nodded a little. "Do we have enough men to send out scouts?"

"Scouts, my lady?"

"The battle had to be close," Nyra started as she poured them both a glass of wine. "Robb could never have ridden that far unless the battle or his camp was close. I need to get word to his men and his mother."

Mariek could only nod. "I will send out scouts as soon as I can. Is there anything else you need?"

Nyra looked over at Robb. His breathing was shallow. It had been all night. His fever had not even come down all night. She turned back to Mariek. "Pray to the old Gods and the new."

Mariek bowed and then turned to her. "My lady, we need to talk about something."

Nyra took a drink of her wine and motioned for him to speak.

"The Kingslayer is causing trouble," Mariek started. "He attacked two of the guards yesterday."

Nyra growled under breath. She sat the wine glass down with a slam and left the room. The walk to the dungeon seemed longer than before. She walked in, slamming the doors open. Jamie sat in the deepest and darkest part of the cells. Nyra walked up to the door and pulled on it hard and loudly.

"Get up," she growled.

Jamie moved before he said anything. The chains rattled loudly as he walked toward her torch. She stared up at his long, shaggy hair, trying to fight back a laugh. How the regal lion had changed.

"What can I do for you, Nyra?" he asked with his typical swagger.

"You can start by not touching my men ever again."

Jamie smiled at that. Nyra watched him closely. She knew if she got too close that he would have the upper hand. She watched his chains as he leaned against the door.

"You look like you haven't slept all night long," Jamie observed.

"It doesn't matter what I look like. You better hope I never hear of you touching my men again."

In a flash, Jaime had reached out, grabbing loose shirt. Nyra let out a small scream as grabbed the bars. His gripped tightened as he tried to pull her against the cell harder.

"Let go!" Nyra hissed.

Jaime moved closer as he pressed Nyra harder against the bar. Nyra bit back her gasp of pain. The bars were cold and smashing her breasts as tried to pull away.

"I think it's time you start listening to me," Jaime growled against her ear.

Nyra felt as if her arm was breaking as he pulled her tighter to the bars. She was glad that she didn't have the keys or a knife on her, so there was nothing that he could use on her.

"You are still the one in chains," Nyra snarled.

The white-hot pain that shot through her head as she slammed into the bar was blinding. She tried to keep her senses as she started to slip to the floor. Jaime yanked her up hard. She could feel his fingers, trying to find something he could use to get free. He started to pull her against the bars again when there was a loud snarl. Nyra hit the floor hard and slid toward the back wall when she turned to Nightshadow tearing at Jaime's arm.

The chains held him, making it hard for him to get away. Nightshadow, released his grip enough that Jaime finally got free. But the wolf didn't stop. He jumped and clawed at the bars as Jaime moved away. Nyra go to her feet slowly.

"You'll pay for that," Jaime snarled.

"You first," Nyra said as she got to her feet. "Next time, I'll let him in."

Nyra patted the wolf's head as they started up the stairs. The guards were standing close by. One of them reached for Nyra as she came up the stairs. She shook him off and walked up to her room.

She was not surprised to find Grey Wind laying next to Robb. Nightshadow went over to the fire and stretched out. Nyra sat down next to the bed. Robb's breathing had improved, but his skin still felt hot.

"Robb," she whispered softly. "Don't stop fighting. Not now."

Robb moved his head, but only a little. He was dreaming again. She held his hand tightly, watching the wolves in the room. Grey Wind was watching her too. He let out a small whine.

"Do you miss your brothers?" she asked the wolf.

Grey Wind looked at her strangely. She wondered if he understood her. And some part of her wondered if that message had been true. She knew that it would not be easy to kill the Stark children while they had their wolves. They boy still had theirs. She knew it. She sighed. It wouldn't matter. Once Robb was well, they would go back to Winterfell. She would avenge what Theon did. At that thought, she gave Robb's hand a gentle squeeze and felt him return it. She looked up at him to see his eyes flutter a little.

"Robb?" Nyra moved closer to the bed.

He mumbled something, but his eyes stayed close. Nyra put his hand to her lips, gently kissing it. She wanted to say a thousand apologies for her foolishness, but the words wouldn't come while he slept. She touched the wound as she stood. She wondered if her father was the cause of this. She ran her hand through Robb's hair.

"Nyra," he said so softly that she barely heard it.

She looked down to see that he still slept. She touched his forehead, feeling the fever that held him so tightly. Nyra wasn't the type to pray. She could hear each prayer in her head now as she looked at him. She knew Robb was old of the old Gods, and if she had weirwood, she would fall to her knees now in front of a heart tree.

"Nyra," Robb breathed out again. "Don't leave."

"I'm right here," she whispered. "I'm not going to leave you, Robb. Not again."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Blood was in the air. The metallic scent surrounded and went through him as he stared around the battlefield. Bodies laid everywhere. Some of the men carried his banner, while others that of the Lannister and other high and low houses. He felt his body moving toward the castle. He didn't remember attacking it. The heavy oak doors moved almost of their own accord.

The air in the castle reeked of blood as well. More soldiers littered the floor as he moved toward the great hall. The tapestries on the wall seemed very familiar, but in the darkness, he could make it out. He moved quietly to the great hall when a loud scream pierced the silence. He pulled his sword, rushing toward the open doors.

Robb flew through them. The sight before him made his blood run colder than the ice on the Wall. Jamie Lannister stood near the high chair with light blonde hair falling in his face. His sword was drawn and drenched in blood. At his feet, lay a body. Blood ran down the stairs and from a hand that lay close by. Jamie slowly turned with a very large smile.

"The bitch is dead," Jamie said with a laugh.

Robb didn't understand. What was this place? Jamie moved toward him. It was then that he saw the body. It was a woman. The long dark hair fell over her head, where he couldn't see her face. Then, he saw a long sword laying at the bottom of the stairs with a horse carved in the pommel. Robb's heart jumped into his throat.

"No," he whispered.

"You killed her," Jamie said, walking toward him.

Robb glared at him. "You killed her."

Jamie grinned at him. "Just as did your brother and as I will you."

Robb started to bring his sword up. He felt a sudden sting and looked down to see a sword sticking out from his chest. He stared at it for a long moment when Jamie gave it a hard twist. Pain exploded through Robb's body as he screamed out Nyra's name and heard Jamie Lannister laugh.

"Shhhhh. Robb, it's alright, you're safe."

"Nyra," his voice was so hoarse he barely recognized it.

"Bring me some water."

Robb had not opened his eyes yet. He felt pain still, but it was nowhere near as blinding as what he felt in that dream. A hand ran through his hair. The touch was warm and gentle. He felt the water touch his lips and for a moment, he saw a face. He was certain it was Nyra.

"Sleep Robb, the face whispered.

Robb awoke to warmth on his face. He flexed his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the light. It was daylight. He didn't remember the last time that he saw daylight. He sat up slowly, feeling a pain shoot through his arm. He laid back down and felt a hand on his good shoulder.

"Lay back, Robb," a voice said.

Robb turned to see his mother standing over his bed. Had someone gotten him all the way to Riverrun? He stared at his mother for a long time. He was certain that he had heard Nyra speaking to him before. Nyra was not at Riverrun.

"Mother?" Robb whispered softly.

Catelyn Stark smiled brightly at her son as she touched his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"Hardenknot. You have been drifting in and out for a few days."

Robb looked at his mother. He remember riding off, but ending up at Hardenknot. He was with Nyra. Something in that made him want to smile. He had not expected to be back with her for a long time.

"How did you get here?"

"Nyra sent for me at Riverrun."

Robb's face lit up a little at hearing Nyra's name coming from his mother's lips. He was also very grateful that Nyra had sent for his mother.

"Where is Nyra?" Robb asked, gently rubbing his arm.

The bandage on his arm was thick and had a strange smell to it. The smell was strong with herbs and ointment. He vaguely remembered the wound and battle. The fever really had made him forget. Catelyn looked at her son for a long moment, taking a deep breath. She stared at his arm for a long time. Robb knew the look that she was giving her.

"Where is she?" Robb's tone became defensive.

"The Twins," Catelyn finally admitted.

Robb nearly jumped from the bed. The jerk sent pain shooting up his arm and down his back. He reached for his arm when Catelyn pushed him back in the bed.

"Be still, Robb," she snapped.

Robb gritted his teeth as he stared at his mother. "Why did she go to the Twins?"

Catelyn sighed. Her son had slept for a long time, and many things had changed. She couldn't just tell her son that. As King of North, he deserved better than that. She took a deep breath as Robb touched her arm.

"Mother, please," Robb said, trying to set up again. "I deserve to know."

Catelyn nodded. "She went to make peace arrangements."

Robb suddenly looked very confused. He didn't know that he now at war with the Freys. He pushed himself up more, staring strangely at his mother. She was very serious about this.

"Lord Frey heard a rumor that Nyra and you had married and consummated. He now thinks you an oathbreaker. Nyra took ten men to the Twins in hopes of keeping Lord Frey on your side."

Robb looked down at the blankets that were over him. He thought of letting out a sigh but knew that his mother would know that there was more to this than what he would tell her. He had not married Nyra. He wanted and longed to. But he had been with her. He could still feel her heat even when she wasn't near him. He would even wake up, reaching for her and calling out her name some nights.

"Where did the rumor come from?" Robb asked with a heavy voice that hid everything.

Catelyn shrugged. "I don't know. Nyra stands to lose in this too, Robb. She had to go."

Robb sighed. He knew why she had rode out. It wasn't because her marriage to a Frey would be destroyed. She would rather slit her own throat than marry any of them. This was as always to protect him. Then, something else bothered him.

"She has something else planned doesn't she?" Robb ran a hand through his hair.

Catelyn got to her feet and poured a glass of wine for her son. He took with his hands still slightly shaking. She could look in his eyes and see that his fever had not yet let go of him. Catleyn took a drink of her wine and turned back to her son.

"She's going North."

Robb sat up, suddenly. He felt whatever was holding his together pull and crack. He snarled loudly. His fingers touched the wound and came back with a thin spot of blood on it.

"Robb!" Catelyn came over. "Be still."

"She can't go North!" Robb yelled. "I gave her no such order! She can't do this."

"Robb, Nyra is not one to take orders."

"The North is mine to protect and take back!"

"Hush Robb," Catelyn ordered more as a mother than a lady. "You need to rest."

"I can't rest," Robb argued. "Nyra is fighting my battles for me."

Catelyn started to say something when Robb let out a loud yowl. She turned to see Grey Wind standing at the edge of the bed with Robb's hand in his mouth. The wolf seemed to be wanting to stay in bed as she did. The wolf released his hand and rubbed his head against his hand. Robb's anger was evident, but he couldn't help but rub the animal.

"I want to see her as soon she returns," Robb growled.

Catelyn nodded. "Of course."

Robb looked at his mother for a long moment. "Leave me."

Catelyn looked at her son. The command along with his cold gaze cut her deep. She took a deep breath and walked from the room. One of the Maester's stood by the door. She waved at him to go in. Robb would not like it, but his bandage was in a great need of a change.

Catelyn walked around the hall for a long time. She knew that Robb was going to be angry when she found out what Nyra had done, but something was bothering her. She knew the look that Robb had when she had talked of consummating the marriage. It was the same look he had as a child when she caught Jon and him doing something wrong, and she blamed only Jon.

Robb could never love one of Lord Walder's daughters. She didn't blame him for that. She didn't even blame Nyra for not wanting one of his sons. However, she did worry for both of them. No one could miss the way they looked at each other. Robb needed someone too. Someone who understood him when no one else did. She just hoped that Lord Frey would believe Nyra if she said nothing had happened.

Catelyn walked out to one of the balconies. It overlooked the gates and the land beyond. Hardenknot had some of the most beautiful plains in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Now in the late autumn, the plains were slowly dying. That made their beauty more savage. She stared for a long time when there was a rush of numerous footsteps. She turned to see Ser Mariek and a few other knights walking toward her son's chamber.

"Ser Mariek," she called.

The knight turned to her. His hair was falling in his face and he seemed to have aged a few more years. He gave her a quick bow. She thought of asking something when she counted the knights around Mariek. They were only four of them. Mariek had left with Nyra and taken ten men with him.

"Has something happened to Nyra?" Catelyn asked suddenly worried.

Mariek gave a small nod. "It is better discussed with your son."

Catelyn knew what that meant. She followed the men as they walked into Robb's room. He had been asleep. He sat up slowly, looking around. He counted the men just as Catelyn had done. His attention quickly turned to Mariek.

"What's wrong, Ser Mariek?" Robb asked.

Ser Mariek took a deep breath. He stared at Robb for a long moment. Robb could feel his breath stop in his throat. He knew deep down that something was very wrong.

"Where's Nyra?"

Mariek sighed. "Lord Frey is holding Nyra hostage."

Robb started to get out of the bed, feeling his legs go out from under him. Catelyn rushed forward to grab her son. He started to push her off but knew that he could not stand on his own. His head was spinning. He leaned against his mother for a long time.

"Robb," Catelyn started.

He shook his head, leaning against her more. "What happened?"

"The Freys' lied. Nyra almost had Lord Walder convinced of her…your innocence." Mariek looked at Robb when he said that. "He believed her. She sent us out to get the horses, and when we started to get her, the Frey men attacked us."

Robb leaned against the bed. His arm ached along with his head. He could barely think straight. However, the story that Mariek was telling made no sense. The Freys would not just turn on Nyra. Had someone seen them? He took a long, deep breath.

"Do you know what made them attack?" Robb asked.

"No, your grace," Mariek growled a little more angry with himself. "Unless it had to do with Nyra going North."

Robb uttered something under his breath as he looked up at Mariek. He could feel everyone in the room watching him. There had to be something he could do.

"If I write a letter to Lord Walder," Robb started. "Will you take it, Mariek?"

"Of course, your grace," Mariek said. "Under one condition."

Robb looked up at him. "What would that be?"

"I have to see that Nyra is alive before I offer him any terms."

Robb felt a smile growing on his face. "When you see her, Ser Mariek, tell her I will come for her."

Mariek looked around the room. He saw the concern and worry. Even fear. Lady Stark seemed to be very worried about more than just what had happened to Nyra. But the look on Robb's face told him everything. The young wolf would go after Nyra. He just hoped there was still something to go after.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Nyra licked her swollen lips, longing for water. Her throat burned from thirst and being able to hear the river below her made it worse. She sat up slowly, keeping the wall against her back. She had no idea how long she had been in the cell. The days had blurred and passed by with only a little food and less water. Lord Frey was trying to dry a confession out of her. She tried to walk to the window but found her legs were still much too weak.

"Damn him," she snarled. "And whoever sent that lying letter."

Only one part of the letter was a lie. Robb and she had not married. The other part, however, was entirely too true. She knew that the situation would hurt them someday. She just wondered who had figured it out. She slid down to the floor as a loud howl broke the rhythm of the river. She strained, trying to hear if it was a wolf or a direwolf.

The ambush that Lord Frey planned was blurred in her memory. She saw the men move to the door. She should have known then that she was in danger. When she loosened her sword, things went terribly wrong. At least three of Lord Walder's sons rushed her. She attempted to fight. One of his sons had lost a hand when he reached for Challenger. That had been her breaking point. The sons had gathered in full force when they saw their brothers' hand fall to the floor.

She woke in the dungeon with a very large headache. Her head was bleeding when she finally managed to sit up. The blood dried into her hair, making it a worse mess than before. She gently touched the spot now. She winced, for the spot was still sore.

The wolf suddenly howled again. Nyra felt a pain in her chest as she heard it. Nightshadow was out there somewhere. She made the wolf stay out of the gates. She didn't trust Lord Frey not to kill him for no reason. She stared at the window for a long time. The sun was starting to set. Nyra tried to count the days, but she had lost count after three. And she didn't know how many days she lost from the head wound.

She started to sit down when she heard something coming from the stairs. She moved back into the shadows. She hoped that it was just the guards changing. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Nyra jumped up as there was another crash. Something was going on. She listened as silence fell back over the dungeon. It was probably just some of Frey's bastards' rough housing. She sat back down. She would rot in this place; some part of her had already thought about that. No one cared that she was even here.

Nyra must have falling asleep. She opened her eyes to find her cell completely black. There was no moon tonight. She started to stand when the howl she heard before echoed off the walls. It sounded as if he was inside the Twins. She slowly got to her feet. They were stiff and barely wanted to move as slid against the wall. She wanted to scream just to hear some sort of noise. Then, there was another loud slam at the top of the stairs. She slid back against the wall, hoping the shadows would hide her. The heavy door clanged shut. Nyra felt her hand move along with her feet. She was trying to find anything to use as a weapon. Her legs were too weak to hold her without out having her hands hold on to something.

There was a flicker of a torch. She felt her knees go from under her as the torchbearer turned to her. She stared at the floor for a long time when the lock of her cell turned. She looked up through her matted hair, trying to make out the person in front of her. He was tall and looked as if he wore a heavy cloak that might have been used for traveling. However, a thick cloak was useful there too. The boots had mud stains on them. She started to push her hair back when he moved toward her.

"Nyra," the light bearer said softly.

Nyra felt he head almost fly up when she heard that voice. The last time she heard it, he had been screaming out in a nightmare. She started to stand when she felt hands slide under her legs and lift her up. She put her arms around his neck.

"How did you?" she whispered.

"Let's get you out of here," Robb whispered as he carried up from the dungeon.

Nyra rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs. His soft breath on the skin of her neck felt warm and cold at the same time. She could smell the forests of North on him. They opened the door and walked up to the sound of two snarling beasts. Nyra raised her head to find Grey Wind and Nightshadow standing over one of Walder Frey's sons. She buried her face against Robb's shoulder as Nightshadow pulled the man's entrails out.

"My lord," Ser Mariek came up, looking away from wolves as well. "The Twins is yours."

Robb smiled as he sat Nyra down. He didn't let go of her and neither did she. Her fist clenched his cloak as she fought to stay on her feet.

"My lady," Mariek came over and gently hugged her. "Did they harm you?"

Nyra shook her head. "Just a bump on the head."

Mariek nodded. He touched her cheek gently. He didn't linger long and walked over to some of the other men. Nyra kept squinting in the torch light Robb walked over to her and put his arms around her. He wasn't much taller than her, but his shadow was welcomed at the moment.

"I'll get one of the healers for you," he whispered against his hair.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost two and a half weeks."

"Then I probably need a bath too."

Robb laughed a little and stepped back from her as men filled the room. Nyra didn't blame him. That letter had caused enough trouble. They didn't need for the letter to be real. Nyra looked up to see her men pulling Lord Walder and his daughters into the room. The girls looked frightened while Lord Walder looked like his usual self. Robb looked over at him.

"My Lord Frey," Robb walked closer to him. "It seems that you did not hold to your deal."

"And neither did you, boy," he growled back. "Making a fool out of me and whore out of her."

Nyra bristled but said nothing. Her head ached too terribly to even think of raising her voice. She noticed one of the daughters looking at her. It was the young girl that on the day she had been taken, stood up for her. The girl wanted to say something else now. It was most likely mercy for her father, who would need it. Nyra lifted her head.

"Who sent you the letter?" Nyra growled.

Lord Walder turned to her. The look in his eyes were so dark that Nyra almost wanted to look away. Her body was still too weak to really stand up to him. Robb watched her. She felt his eyes on her, but she focused on the old Lord Frey. He was taking too long in answering. A lie was on his lips.

"No lies," Nyra felt her head spin. Her legs were shaking too. "The letter." She had to stay on her feet.

"Nyra," Robb said softly. "Later."

"No, Robb!" Nyra roared. "I want to know."

Lord Walder turned to her. She watched his eyes. It was hard to tell when he was lying. The Freys could hide a lot of secrets in those eyes. This letter would not be one of them. There was a soft smile on his face.

"Your father," he finally he said.

The words caught in her throat. She looked over at Robb as her breath started coming in fast pants. She knew that this smelled of a Lannister trick, but not one like this. Suddenly, her knees started to buckle. She felt arms grab her and looked up to see Ser Mariek holding her. She felt her eyes starting to flutter.

"She needs water and a bed," Mariek called out.

"Take her to the tents," Robb ordered. "And put him and his sons in her cell."

"You let him into your den, wolf," Lord Frey called. "You allowed him to see what you hid."

Robb lunged suddenly, trying to land a punch. The men pulled him back quickly. Robb growled and snarled at him as they pulled each man away from the other. Robb kept trying to break free when strong hands gripped him hard. He spun around to find Mariek standing there. The older man dragged him off from the castle.

"Let go of me," Robb ordered.

Mariek released him quickly and took a step back. Robb wanted to fly into the man but stopped himself. He had already acted like a fool. He nodded a little to the old solider.

"Is Nyra alright?" he asked.

Mariek smiled and nodded. "She is very weak. She shouldn't not have even been standing."

Robb grinned a little. "Do you want to tell her that?"

Mariek shook his head. "She's resting now."

Robb nodded. He started for the tent and stopped. He turned around, looking at Mariek. The knight seemed to be thinking the same think he was. Was Lord Walder telling the truth? Robb didn't want it to be true. However, it seemed too true. There was no one way around it. Harker was the only one that was around to know how he felt about Nyra.

"Do you think it is true, your grace?" Mariek finally asked.

Robb felt sick as he thought about his answer. He didn't even know how to answer it. Some part of him knew it was true. Harker seemed the type to do what he had done. The letter was not the first act of treachery. Robb shivered when he thought about that. He should have trusted Nyra.

"Is Nyra in my tent?" he asked.

"Yes, your grace."

Robb started to walk away and turned back swiftly. "No one is to go near Lord Frey, unless I order it."

Mariek nodded. "I will see to it myself."

Robb nodded his thanks and walked out. He didn't realize until the cool air off the Trident hit him how stifling that castle truly was. He took a deep breath and walked toward the tents. He wasn't surprised when Grey Wind camp loping up. The wolf had been hunting; Robb saw the blood on his muzzle. He smiled a little as he walked into his tent.

Nyra lay on his makeshift asleep. Her breathing was soft and steady. His healers had made sure that her wound had been cleaned and bandaged again. He walked over and sat down. A low growl greeted him as Nightshadow say up from the other side of Nyra. The wolf seemed to glare at Robb for a moment and then laid back down.

"I know, boy," Robb said softly as he looked at Nyra. "I haven't been very good to her."

"You came for me," Nyra whispered without opening her eyes.

Robb looked up at Nyra, fighting back his smile. He leaned forward. His lips hovered close to her face. He smelled the dank and mold on her skin as he moved just a little closer. His lips now almost touched the soft, bruised skin of her neck.

"Faker," he whispered.

Nyra felt herself smile. Her eyes stayed closed as she moved her head. She didn't realize that Robb's lips were so close until she felt them against her skin. Her eyes instantly snapped opened at that. Robb gently touched her cheek. Nyra leaned into his hand. His hands were smoother than the last time he touched her. They were more like King's hands now and not a warrior.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Nyra stared up at him. The anger she felt for him faded the day he rode to her gate wounded. Some part of her was still irate, but she would deal with that another time. Another time when she was well, and Robb wasn't looking at her the way he was. She was the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. He gently slid his hand behind her head, leaning down. His lips met hers timidly as if it was the first time they had ever kissed. Nyra met his lips with the same kiss. Robb slowly let go, letting his whiskers caress her neck.

"How do you feel?" Robb asked as he moved to the edge of the cot.

Nyra sat up on her arm, looking at him. Her eyes seemed a little brighter. However, she truly was a mess. Her hair was matted. Dried blood stained her forehead and part of her cheek along with dirt and mud.

"Better now that I slept," she admitted softly.

"Have you eaten?"

Nyra shook her head. She wanted water more than food. She had only had a little water since she had been rescued.

"How about I bring you a bath and food?"

Nyra grinned. "And some water too."

Robb leaned forward and ran hand through her hair. Nyra looked up at him, moving toward him slightly. She slid her arms around his neck. She grabbed him. It was a little rougher than she meant to be, but she wanted to taste his lips again. There lips met. Nyra pulled him closer. Her lips and tongue attacked his mouth. She felt Robb's surprise, but it soon turned to longing. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He took a deep breath, holding her tight to him. He could feel her heart against his chest as he held her close. Her taste filled his mouth as he took her deeper. Robb held her tightly and then looked at her. Her eyes were still closed as her fingers gripped his neck.

"Nyra," he whispered against her lips.

Nyra looked up at him. "Have you forgotten how to kiss me?"

Robb blushed as he kept holding her close. His knees were sore from being bent next to the cot. He didn't feel it. All he could feel was Nyra.

"No," he whispered. His lips gently caressed her ears. "I have just forgotten how it good it felt."

Nyra chuckled against his neck. "I missed you too."

"Forgive me?"

Nyra looked up at him. "That's a lot to forgive."

Robb loosened his grip. He looked at her for a long moment. After all they had been through, and she didn't want to forgive him. He felt something in him start to hurt. He began to pull away when Nyra held him place. He stared at her for a long time. Nyra was smiling a little.

"Are you amused?" Robb said with a small sneer.

Nyra snickered and pulled him close again. Robb thought about pulling away, but stopped himself. Nyra ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't let me finish," she whispered.

Robb stared at her. Nyra smiled broadly. "I didn't say I wouldn't forgive you."

Robb held her tightly. He moved closer, climbing onto the cot. Nyra held him. She could smell snow and ice on his collar. She never realized how much she loved that smell until that moment. Robb lifted her face and kissed her hard. The food and water soon was forgotten.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Blood and smoke filled her nostrils. She could barely see through the smoke to tell where she stood. Was the camp burning? She took a step. Snow, fresh and wet, crushed under her paws. She walked along, feeling the snow on her dark, gray fur. It was heavy from the cold and wet.

Nyra had these dreams before where she was no longer a woman but some sort of animal. She had been a horse before. She had felt the heavy steel shoes and the freedom that came from being a horse. Now, she was a wolf. The fur reminded her of Grey Wind. She turned her nose to the air. The scent that filled her nostrils sent shivers over her. She was in Winterfell. She turned her head as smoke began to clear. The bodies that littered the ground forced a growl.

Nyra moved silently only leaving thin footprints on the snow that were quickly covered by the light snow. She put her nose to the ground to find that she was closer to the stables. The horse flesh smelled very appetizing. She tasted their fear, which only made her mouth water more. She resisted the temptation and kept walking, searching. She howled loudly.

Silence answered her. Her brothers and sisters must have been too far away to hear her cry. She looped around the courtyard and stopped short as her paw felt the cloth of banner under her paw. She looked down to find a Kracken. The Greyjoy banner. She sniffed, hoping for even the faintest scent of Theon on the air. But even the air denied her. She kept walking. She moved out of the walls toward the Godswood. She felt that something was drawing her there. Perhaps it was the human part of her that was still caught in the wolf.

The fresh air that hit her as she started toward the wood felt wonderful. Her senses were almost overwhelmed. She was not used to this power. She longed to run. Let the wind flow over her fur, and allow freedom to take her fully. She heard a low growl escape from her.

_No_, she warned herself. She had to wake up.

The heart tree suddenly came into view. The smell that greeted her almost made her run. The red sap flowed everywhere. Only it wasn't sap; it was blood. She walked closer when she saw bodies. She didn't know them at first, but when their scent hit her nose another howl escaped her lips. It was all the bodies of the Starks.

She saw Lord Eddard laying there headless. She moved past that body and saw Sansa. She looked weak and weather. Arya laid close to her. She was beaten and bloody. At the end, she saw Robb and Rickon. Robb was battleworn. Rickon looed as if he just slept. There was one child she didn't see though. She looked around when there another growl that greeted her from the edge of the wood. She looked up to see Summer there. Nyra growled lowly at him; she wanted to see what the wolf would do.

Summer walked forward and behind Nyra could see a small shape. The shape moved like a shadow and walked forward. Nyra growled lowly at him. She bared her fangs, hoping that made him think twice about moving any closer. Then, she caught his scent. Bran.

"Go back, Nyra," he said softly. "Go back to Robb."

Nyra understood his words even in the wolf form. She turned her eyes to him. It was then she looked down and saw she was herself again. She looked up at Bran.

"You are dead," she said it so sadly. "Bran, I'm sorry."

Bran shook his head as a smile played across his small lips. "I'm not dead."

Nyra awoke so suddenly it took her a moment to realize where she was. The fire had burned down to hot embers. She sat up slowly and realized that Robb was no longer beside her. She turned toward the fire, noticing a shape beside the flames. She pulled her furs around her, hoping to stay warm.

"Robb," she called softly.

The figure looked up at her. Even with the shadows dancing on his face, she knew it was Robb. He looked like he had not slept. But she remembered him being next to her and sleeping. She walked over and slipped an arm around him. He had pulled on his pants but his chest and feet were bare. His heavy fur hung from his shoulders.

"I dreamed of Bran," he admitted softly.

Nyra looked up at him. She thought of not saying anything, but she wondered what his dream had been. She could almost tell by the way he was acting. He was distant and as cold as his skin.

"I did too," she told him.

Robb looked up a her. The question and hope shined in his eyes. Nyra smiled a little as he pulled her closer. His skin was cold despite being so close to the fire. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Was he alive?" he asked.

Nyra looked up at him with a slight smile. "Yes. He told me he wasn't dead."

Robb stared at her. His dream must have been more like a dream than hers. She reached up, touching his cheek. Something was weighing very heavy on him. She thought at first it was the crown, but now she was no longer sure. He turned to her.

"I never should have left him," Robb poked the fire hard.

"Don't," she nuzzled against his neck. "This wasn't your fault."

Robb jerked free from her and stood. He pulled the fur tight around him as he moved around the tent. She watched the moonlight dance on the furs and his skin.

"I trusted Theon! I let him go back and the reward I got was a betrayal!" Robb kicked a nearby table hard.

Nyra got to her feet and went over to him. She touched his arm. He suddenly spun around. Nyra started to step back, but she only took his hand in hers. The anger started to subside a little. She ran a hand up his arm, touching his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch.

"I have won every battle I've fought. I captured Jamie Lannister, but I couldn't keep my family safe." He pulled away from her. "I failed."

"Robb," Nyra chided. "You are barely a man grown, and you now carry a heavy burden alone."

"But that doesn't make any of this better!"

"STOP!"

Robb was taken aback when he heard her yell at her like that. She didn't mean to be so forceful, but Robb could not do what needed to be done if he kept blaming himself for everything that happened. She gently touched his face. He started to pull away, but she held his shoulders.

"Robb, if Kings knew everything and made no mistakes they would not be human," Nyra pulled his neck down, her lips getting closer to his. "They would be Gods, and I love you as a man."

Robb started to say something and stopped suddenly. Nyra said love. He knew that she would never give herself to him if she didn't love him, but to hear her say the word. And to know that he love her for his faults.

"What about my people?" he asked. "Your love can't fix what they have been through."

Nyra shook her head and smiled. "No. But your strength, guidance, and justice can."

Robb took a long, deep breath. He stared at Nyra for a long time. She was all that kept him from driving himself insane. He took her arm and pulled her close to him. Nyra held him tight for a long time.

"I don't know if I can be a King, Nyra," he said softly against his hair.

Nyra looked up at him. She put both of her hands on his cheek. She got up on her toes a little and pulled him closer.

"Then tomorrow you can be King of the North," she whispered against his ear. "Tonight you are just Robb Stark."

Robb stared at her. His hands slipped down her back to her waist and picked her up. She threw her arms around his neck as her fur slipped from her grip. Her skin was warm as his bare chest touched hers. He sat her down, staring at her for a long moment.

"And who is Robb Stark?" he asked.

Nyra grinned a little. "He is the man I have and always will love."

Robb's lips suddenly attacked hers. She felt her feet come off the floor as he pulled her tight against his chest. The night faded into sighs and whispers. What was written in that letter was quickly forgotten.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Robb awoke to the smell of Nyra's hair. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight shining in. It had been raining for almost three days. The sun was a welcome sight. He sat up to find Nyra snuggled against his arm. He moved as easy as he could so not to wake her. He slipped free and quickly dressed. He had something he needed to take care of with Lord Frey.

The old man was allowed to roam his tower freely. Robb didn't like the idea. It worried him. He moved the daughters to other Twin tower in hopes that might bring him to heel. It only managed to make the man worse in his temper. He started to leave when he looked back at Nyra. She snuggled against the covers as she pulled them up where he had lay. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek.

The walk to the castle made Robb nervous. It had been almost too easy to get Nyra out of his dungeons. He kept wondering if Lord Walder had something up his sleeve. The old man was dangerous. Ser Mariek meet him as he walked through the portcullis.

"How is Lady Nyra, your grace?" he asked as he fell in step with Robb.

Robb had to fight back a smile. Nyra had still been weak the night before, but not so weak that she could not make the night wonderful. He looked over at Ser Mariek and gave him a nod and smile.

"She is better this morning," Robb admitted. "She was sleeping when I left."

Mariek nodded. The two men walked into the castle. It was quiet inside except in one room. Robb heard Lord Frey shouting at all of the men. Robb tried to put on a thick skin as he opened the door. Robb's men stood at each door and watched everything. Lord Frey sat in the middle of the room on a high chair. His eyes fell on the young king and silence quickly fell over the room.

Walder Frey stared at the boy as he walked closer. His sneer grew larger as the young wolf stopped in the middle of the room. Robb stared at the men but kept looking around. Something was eating at him. He could hear Grey Wind and Nightshadow howling. Grey Wind had been on edge from the moment they arrived.

"How long am I to be a prisoner in my hall, your grace?" Lord Frey asked with a sharp laugh.

Robb looked up at him. "As long as I feel it is necessary."

Lord Frey laughed until he almost choked. Robb felt hairs on his neck stand. Something was wrong. He didn't expect Lord Walder to fear him. He had an army in sons. But the man didn't even seem to notice that he was in prison. Robb checked the upper levels again only to find Nyra and his men staring back at him. He turned back to Lord Frey to find that he was smiling.

"Do you find something amusing, Lord Frey?" Robb asked.

The old man made his heh laugh. The sound made Robb want to run a sword through him at that moment. It was then he noticed a movement at the back of the room. Shadows moving strangely. He started to say something when pain shot up his leg. He fell to his knees and turned to find an arrow protruding from his calf. He reached to grab it when there was a bloody scream from the corner. Robb tried to stand when he saw Nyra being dragged toward Lord Frey.

"Leave her alone!" Robb yelled.

Nyra's dress hung loosely from her shoulder. Her hair was falling across her back in a wild mess. She looked as afraid as Robb suddenly felt. Lord Walder's oldest son and one of his many bastards held her firmly. Nyra tried to pull free when another rain of arrows fell toward Robb.

"ROBB!"

Mariek grabbed his shoulder. Robb started to fight him when he slid across the floor. He was out of distance from the across when he turned to Mariek. He saw the man fall to floor as he took the wounds that were meant for him. Robb cursed himself. He should have seen this. Frey had this planned. He thought at first these were Lannister men until he saw a falling, black horse on one of the shields. They were Harker's men.

"Stop this!" Nyra's voice ran out over the popping of arrows.

Robb looked up to find, that for a moment, the arrows had stopped. His leg throbbed and burned. In all the commotion, he didn't notice that the shaft had been broken.

"It looks like I have something you want, boy," Lord Frey mocked. "How about I keep the girl and let you live?"

Nyra suddenly lashed out connecting with Lord Frey's old face. The sound echoed in the empty hall as everyone turned to look. The old man moved faster than anyone thought possible and had Nyra by the top of her dress. She let out a yelp. Robb slid from his hiding place, fighting to stand.

"Lord Walder," he bellowed. "If you lay a hand on her so help me, I will kill you here and now."

Lord Frey's hand stopped. He held the grip tight on her dress though. If she moved wrong, she forced the fabric to give. She wanted to struggle. Robb could see it in her eyes.

"What is this, Lord Frey?" Robb asked, limping closer to him. "Is this your vengeance for the wrong I did your family and your honor. What about your treatment of Nyra? You imprisoned her under false pretenses."

Lord Walder seemed to be thinking. Nyra looked around. It was then she noticed someone in the rafters moving. She thought it was another bowman until she saw the arrow; it was a crossbow.

"Robb, get down!" she screamed.

Robb started to turn when there was a loud growl. It came from two different directions. Nyra turned to see a swirl of black fur grabbing for the arm that held her. Pressure soon lifted from her arm. She brought her arm down in a hard fist against Lord Walder, winning her freedom from his grasp. She fell back over a body to find Nightshadow standing over Walder's bastard son. Grey Wind stood over the cross bowman with blood dripping from his snout.

The archers were trying to hit the wolves, but they moved faster then the shadows the men had come from. It wasn't long before the room was silent. Nyra crawled over Robb. He wouldn't put weight on his leg. The arrow had only made a small puncture wound that hurt when he walked. He seemed to be surprised by what had happened too.

"How did they get out?" Nyra whispered as she pressed against his chest. His arms around her brought only a small measure of comfort. She couldn't stop shaking.

Robb started to answer when he saw his mother standing in the doorway. She held a bloody knife in her hand Nyra looked up at her and an understanding seemed to pass between them as she held tighter to Robb. He slowly climbed to his feet, pulling Nyra up too. Nightshadow rubbed his nose against Nyra's skirt. Nyra touched the wolf's ears as he whined a little.

"Good boy, Shadow," she whispered.

"Let's get you out of here," Robb said, running a hand over her hair.

Nyra looked up at him. "You are the one that is hurt."

Robb winced as he put weight on his leg. He knew Nyra was right in what she said. But he couldn't see doing anything about it right now. He started to walk when he felt Nyra pull away from him. She was looking at a body on the floor. She yanked free and went over to the body. She sobbed suddenly. Robb walked over and found that it Ser Mariek. He was dead. Nyra cradled his head against her lap. Tears ran down her face as a reality came crashing in on her. She had lost everyone she cared about.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Robb gritted his teeth hard as the Maester of the Twins finished stitching him. He mad sure that the man had been watched by his men so that he couldn't poison the thread or the wine. The man had been more than willing to help Robb, but he wasn't really gentle. Robb got to his feet slowly. The action made him grit his teeth more. He took a few steps over to the window to find Nyra in the yard grooming Soren.

Robb watched her for a long time. She had been quiet and distance since they had taken Mariek to the pyre with the other men. He had hoped that she would go and rest when he ordered it, but she never listened. The door to the room he was in suddenly opened. Robb turned to see his mother standing there.

"Mother," Robb said softly. He was still in shock from what she had done in the hall.

"Your grace," his mother gave him a stiff, low bow.

Robb waited until his men had gone outside before he say back down. He motioned for his mother to sit down. She sat down, staring at her son for a long moment. In the past few months, he had grown so quickly. She barely saw the boy she once knew from Winterfell.

"Mother," Robb started. "There is something I need to talk to you about."

Catelyn looked her son. She started to address him formally and stopped. She wouldn't do that when her son wanted something from her. She looked down at his leg. He was trying not to put weight on it.

"What did the maester say about your leg?" she asked.

"It will heal," Robb took a deep breath. "Mother, what do you think of Nyra?"

Catelyn looked up at him. She didn't really know what to say to that. Nyra helped her family in more ways than Catelyn could say. But there was something else to what her son was asking. She looked at him for a long moment, searching for what he wanted her to say.

"Nyra has helped you and our family," she finally admitted.

Robb stared at his mother and took a deep breath. "I want to marry her."

Catelyn felt her jaw heading to the floor, but she quickly turner her face expressionless. She didn't really know how to tell him this was a bad idea. They had rescued Nyra from Lord Frey for this reason. Both Robb and she were oathbreakers.

"Robb," Catelyn started slowly. "You can't marry her."

Robb stared at her. "Mother if this has to do with the fact that we are both engaged to other people, it doesn't matter."

"You came here to get her because Lord Frey acted on her oathbreaking."

"I came here to get the Twins back as well!" Robb got to his feet and almost fell back to the chair. "I love her. I have tried to forget her and walk away, but I love her so much, Mother."

Catelyn stared at her son. Perhaps she would not have a bastard son if she had loved Ned as much she could see her son loved Nyra. Nyra loved him too. She knew that each time they looked at each other. She didn't want to deny her son anything, but this would not be her decision.

"Have you spoken to Nyra about this?" Catelyn asked.

Robb shook his head. "I wanted to today before that trap in the hall today. Now, I fear the question will only hurt her."

Catelyn nodded. "She will need time, but that is something we don't have, Robb."

Robb glanced toward to the window. He knew that Nyra was outside with Soren. She had seemed to have a hard time in the castle after they removed Mariek. Robb didn't blame her.

"I need a walking stick," he said more thinking aloud than to anyone.

"Send for her, Robb," Catelyn said quickly.

Robb turned his mother. He did want to ask Nyra to marry him, but he would not send for her. He would go to her. No matter the pain. He took a deep breath.

"Do you agree with this, Mother?" he asked with a soft sigh. "I want your blessing."

Catelyn walked over to her son. She put her hands on his cheek, staring at him for a long time. He was a man grown and had a right to marry any woman he wanted. Nyra would keep him honest, true, and hers forever. She was that stubborn. He didn't gain much by lands or men, but that was not what her son wanted. He wanted a woman to love and grow old with.

"You love her and she loves you," Catelyn started. "That was more than your father and I had."

Robb looked at his mother and felt sorry for her. He knew that his parents had not always been the way they were. He reached for his mother, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. He started to walk out when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter," Robb called.

The door opened slowly. Nyra stood there with soft smile. She gave Lady Catelyn and Robb both a small bow. Robb's mouth suddenly felt very dry. He could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her hair was still disheveled from the morning, but she had changed into a tunic, dark pants and boots. Challenger hung from her side.

"I didn't meant to interrupt," she said quickly.

"You didn't," Lady Catelyn replied. She tapped Robb's shoulder and walked out of the door before Nyra could even think of something to say.

"Is something wrong?" Robb motioned for Nyra to sit down.

Nyra shook her head. She didn't want to sit. She had only come to make sure that Robb's leg had been taken care of. She stared at him for a long moment.

"How do you feel?" she finally asked.

"It's hard to stand," Robb admitted with a soft small.

"Then you should sit," Nyra walked over to him.

Robb stared at her for a long moment. This was not what he had planned. He wanted to sweep her off her feet. He didn't want to just ask her now. But she stood next to him.

"Nyra," he started and gently took her hand.

Nyra looked down at his hand and turned to him. He gently touched her face, taking a deep breath. She could see that he was struggling with what he was about to say. He was going to send her away. She could tell by the way he was acting. She tried to pull her hand free, but he only held it tighter. She stood.

"I'm not leaving," she snapped. "The only place I am going is North to finish what we started."

Robb gave her a funny look. He didn't know where this had come from. He released her hand to see her walk toward the door. He felt his throat tighten and stood with a painful growl.

"Nyra, wait," he started.

"Robb, you can't do this! You can't just make me go back to the Knot because you are worried what will happen."

"I am not sending you away."

"Then what are you going to do? Make me stay here and watch over Lord Frey?" Nyra was suddenly yelling.

"I want you to marry me!"

Nyra felt like he slapped her. She stared at him for a long time. He was serious. She sat down, almost missing the chair. She stared at him for a moment. Tears stung her eyes. She was happy and surprised all at the same time.

"You want me to what?" Nyra stared at him in dismay.

Robb almost smiled. "I want you to marry me."

"Here? Now?" she finally croaked out.

Robb nodded. He stood looking at her. He bent down and gently kissed her. Nyra seemed to be still in shock. She let go of him slowly. He ran his finger down her cheek.

"Is that a yes?" Robb asked hopefully.

Nyra felt a tear run down her face. She looked away from him as the tears started flowing freely. She finally looked back at him and nodded. Before she could even react, Robb pulled her from the chair and spun her around. She held him tightly and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The next few days flew past in a blur. Nyra and Robb decided to get married in the Godswood under the heart tree. Lord Frey's daughters had been quick to want to help make her dress. She had a decent one that she had packed for when they took Winterfell back. It was false hope, but one that she held on to. Now, she stood before the mirror in her tower chamber, dressed in a light gold dress with her hair pulled up in tight curls that fell down her back. Lady Catelyn stood behind her with a soft smile.

"My lady," Nyra said with a deep breath. "I know this crazy, but you must know…"

Catelyn walked forward and gave Nyra a gentle kiss on the forehead. "That you love him."

Nyra nodded and tried to keep the tears from falling. She turned back to the mirror to finish getting ready. The only thing she missed was the cloak. Her mother told her that was the best part of the wedding. Taking her husband's cloth and banner as her own. Catelyn disappeared for a moment and came back with a large bundle.

"Close your eyes, Nyra," Catelyn said. "I have something for you."

Nyra closed her eyes. It was a moment before she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. She felt her soon to be mother attach something around her neck and slowly opened her eyes. A long, red cloak streamed down her back. She could see in the edge of the mirror a rearing black horse flowing down the back. She felt tears roll down her cheek as she stared down at her bracelet. In the last few months, it many of the knots had broken and become very tarnished. But today she had to wear it.

"Mariek's nephew brought it," Catelyn explained. "I sent him a raven the night Robb proposed.

"Thank you, Lady Catelyn," she said and turned to the woman. She grabbed her soon to be mother in a tight hug.

Catelyn looked at the girl. It was not hard to see what Robb loved about Nyra. She was everything Catelyn would have wanted for him before this war started. Now, she would be all that he needed to get him through what was to come.

"You will make my son very happy."

The hours before the ceremony passed in a blur. Nyra could remember all the people running around but not what for. It was near sunset when she walked to the heart tree with one of Mariek's nephews that had ridden with her. On her other side, Nightshadow walked beside her shadow. She could see Robb standing under the red leaves of the trees. They made a beautiful, bright red light through the wood.

Robb was dressed in his Stark cloak of white and gray with the direwolf's head on it. His armor shined, as she had never seen it. His face was clean-shaven and empty of scratches. He still favored his leg but not too badly. His hand rested on his sword. Grey Wind sat at his side flopping his tail as Lady Catelyn took her place beside him. The look on his face was nervousness but a strange sort of happiness too. Nyra stopped next to him and felt his arm slip through hers.

The prayers were said in front of the tree. Nyra stared at the face with the red tears. They had frightened her the first time she saw them at Winterfell, but now they brought her a sense of happiness and peace. After the prayers, Nyra and Robb both stood. Nyra held Robb's shoulder firm as he struggled to stand. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze when he rose. He smiled softly and began his vows.

"I Robb Stark, son of Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King of the North solemnly pledge my heart to Nyra Lanius, Lady of Hardenknot. I swear before the old Gods and new to honor, love, and cherish her and take her to be mine with one mind, one body, one heart, and one soul until the end of our days."

Nyra smiled at gently of him. "I Nyra Lanius, daughter of Amelia Lanius, Lady of Hardenknot solemnly pledge my heart to Robb Stark, King of the North. I swear before the old Gods and the new to honor, love, and cherish him. He is to be mine with one mind, one body, one heart, and one soul until the end of our days."

They both looked at the heart tree and then back at one another. Robb reached forward, unclasping the rearing horse on her cloak. His hands were deft and gentle as he pulled it off. The horse fell to the ground as Robb came around draping the direwolf of Stark across her shoulders. The fabric was heavier than hers. She looked at him for a long moment. His as he stared down at the wolf head brooch.

The Septon stepped forward. "I present to men and Gods. The King and Queen of the North."

Robb did not wait to be told. He grabbed Nyra, pulling her to him and kissed her as he never had. Nyra laughed into the kiss and slid her arms around him. His hand moved to where he could lift her. He only managed a few inches off the ground for fear his leg would give.

"I love you," he whispered.

Nyra rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, too."

The celebrations lasted longer into the night than Nyra expected. By the time the wine was drank and the bedding ceremony was over, Nyra found it hard to stay awake. It hadn't taken long for Robb to stir her though. She learned every part of him that night without of the fear of being caught. His fingers, lips, and tongue explored and plunder every part of her. Now, Nyra lay in his arms, hearing his heart beat with his cloak wrapped around both of them. It was as their vows said. One heart and one body.

"What are you thinking about?" Robb asked as his fingers wrapped through his curls.

Nyra looked up at him. "Nothing at the moment."

Robb kissed her neck. "I think you're lying."

Nyra laughed a little. "Well, now I am thinking about your lips and your hands."

Robb laughed, pulling her closer. "We will have to leave soon."

Nyra nodded. She wasn't unhappy about that. She couldn't wait to put the Twins behind her. She could still smell the dungeons on her skin. Some nights she awoke in the darkness with fear clutching at her. She rubbed his arm gently as she looked up at him.

"We have many things to do before we reach Winterfell," Nyra said lowly.

Robb nuzzled against her neck. He tried not to think of all that laid before them. He could lose just as soon as he gained her. He pulled the cloak tighter around them. He felt Nyra's breath change. He looked down. Nyra was asleep against his shoulder. He laughed and shook his head as he fell back into the mound of pillows they had made by the large fire. He closed his eye. The wolves outside howled merrily. It made a nice to fall asleep to. What was to come would have to wait. He wanted this one night with the one woman he loved.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Harker stared at the message before him. The raven had been flying to Winterfell before he shot it down. He made sure that no message got past his men. He found it odd that a message like this would be heading to Winterfell though. It did pertain to the King of the North, but the boy had lost the North to a man who he trusted. He threw the paper into the fire with a loud snarl. He turned to one of the guards standing close by.

"Stop all of the ravens going and coming," he snapped and walked toward the hall.

Moat Cailian was not much of a hall anymore. The hall fell into ruins years ago. His men were lucky that they even had a roof over their heads. He passed his captain, giving him a dirty look. He knew now that he would not hold the Moat for long. If his daughter had married the Wolf, his army now grew to include her men and banners. He walked into the great hall to see one of the servants building the fire. The girl quickly turned away from him and went back to the fire.

Harker didn't blame her. The last few days he had spent more time showing his bad side. Many of his men had decided that his cause was no longer a worthy one. It could also be the face that most of his men were not really his. If they weren't Nyra's mother's men, they were Lannister. Loyalty came with a price that he really couldn't pay without a lot of Lannister gold.

Harker sat down in his room. He could still the message in his fingers. Nyra married Robb Stark. That didn't really surprise him. He knew the Jamie Lannister marriage had been a crazy idea from the start. Nyra would have rather taken the Black than ever marry one of the Lions. He thought that perhaps he could force her into it. Now, he knew that he was too late. When the word got to Lord of Twyin, he would most likely be dead.

"My lord," a voice called.

Harker turned to see his captain of the guards standing there. He seemed to very agitated. Harker motioned for him to come closer. He wanted to know what this was all about. He hoped that he wasn't about to have more news about his daughter.

"What is it?" Harker called.

"Lord Tywin has sent word that he is moving his army," the captain said and produced a small piece of parchment.

Harker rushed forward and snatched up the piece of paper. It didn't take him long to read it. He turned back to his man with a roar building in his throat. He should have seen this coming. The Lannisters had more pressing matters than his pissy little army that would now be less. To hold Moat Cailian, Harker needed at least the threat of the Lannisters. Now, he would not even have that.

"What are you orders, my lord?" the captain asked.

Harker wasn't sure what to say to that. One false move and he would lose his men. The loyalty was already shaking. He even saw the man before him starting to waver.

"We do nothing unless Robb Stark and his new wife make the first move," Harker decided.

The captain nodded and quickly disappeared. Lord Tywin was leaving the river lands to take his army back to King's Landing to support this silly boy king. He must have thought that Robb Stark was no longer a threat. He was most likely marching North again. However, when he got Winterfell back, the boy would have a stronger army.

Harker walked into his leaky study. There was a large map spread out on writing desk. He walked over to it, looking down. The Lion was loosing. The wolf like his father before him inspired loyalty. He looked down at the horse. He had left the piece sitting in Hardenknot. He thought that the Frey marriage would keep Nyra in check, but he should have known better. Nyra was too much like him. She would never admit it to herself, but he knew it. He picked up the small, black horse and placed it next to the wolf. This could have all been avoided if he had made the match from the start.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion from the outside. Harker jumped to his feet, running to the window. The sight outside almost didn't surprise him. His men were running from the hall out toward the edge of the hill. He strained his eyes to see and noticed that cresting a hill was a small army led by a big, black horse and a gray one. Harker knew the big black and the rider. Winter had come for him at last.

Harker's men started toward the small walls. Harker didn't know what they were fighting for anymore. Moat Cailian was ready to be taken by any army. He allowed his men to become lax. Now, they would pay for it.

"My lord," the captain yelled as he ran to the room.

"I know," Harker said before he even said anything else. "Tell the men to put up the peace banners."

The captain gave him an odd look. It took him a moment, but the man finally left the room. Harker turned back to the hill. There was only about fifty people standing beside his daughter and her new husband. The sounds, however, made it clear that they had more than fifty people in their army.

Harker watched his captain raise the large, white banner to all the flags. It wasn't long before silence fell over the battlements. He heard cheers and looked down, seeing men in black, white, and gray cloaks moving through the yard. They would come for him.

The sun had gone down before the guards came for Harker. The men walked into the room, and he felt his heart skip a beat. The men were his. Or they used to be. The leader pulled his sword.

"Lord Harker, King Robb and Queen Nyra are down in the main hall," he stated. "They wish to see you."

Harker took a deep breath. He thought of putting on his best air of being a high lord, but he couldn't really manage it. The news of the Lannisters' betrayal had cut him hard. Now, he would face his daughter. She was supposed to be dead. He should have known that Lord Frey wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done.

Harker followed his men down to the great hall. He looked around to see the men he had seen on the hill standing all over what had been his hall. There at the head of hall stood young Robb Stark. He looked around but saw no sign of his daughter.

"Lord Harker," Robb called out.

Harker wanted to tell to take the sneer out of his voice. All he could manage to do was give the boy a small bow. He stared at him for a long moment. Robb Stark was no longer a boy. His face still held boyish features. Though now, he carried himself like a man.

"My lord," Harker stepped toward him.

"It's your grace," a sharp, female voice said from behind him.

Harker turned to find his daughter standing in the door. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. She looked just like her mother standing there. Her long, dark blue dress hung tightly to her body as the white cloak flowed down her back and off her shoulders. He could see Challenger hanging from her side by a gilded belt. Her long, dark hair was pulled up in a strange array of curls and braids. He took a deep breath, looking at her. Power seeped from skin along with a savage beauty that belonged to the North.

"My lady," he whispered.

"It seems you have been abandon, my sweet father," Nyra said walking toward him.

Harker thought of answering him, but stopped himself. He could see the men that now held his hall were loyal to two people, and he was not one of them. He turned back to Robb.

"How may I be of service, your grace," he asked.

"You have crimes to answer to," Robb said, his hand going to rest on his sword.

Harker stared at the boy. He knew that he had done some things that he shouldn't, but to call them crimes was almost too much. He felt a smile creep across his face. He looked back at his daughter. She seemed to be thinking the same as her husband. His smile slipped away as he turned back to Robb.

"What crimes, your grace?" Harker demanded.

Robb took a step toward him. He still kept his distance though. Harker looked around. Next to Robb stood his big, gray wolf. He wondered if Nyra's wolf was around. Even if you didn't see the black beast, it didn't mean he wasn't around. He looked back up at Robb.

"The crimes you stand accused of are oathbreaking, conspiracy, and murder."

Harker turned to Robb. He heard the words and knew what they meant. Suddenly, Harker began to laugh. A silence fell over the room except for the maniac laughter. He took a step toward Robb. Harker felt men grab his arms and fling him to the floor, but he didn't stop laughing.

"Oathbreaking?" he said between gasps of laughter. "You want to talk about oathbreaking? You are the only oathbreaker in this room, boy."

A guard suddenly struck Harker across the face. The sting bothered him. But it didn't stop his laughter. He spit out some blood and looked back at Robb. He could see the doubt in the boy's eyes. He had to spring on it.

"You and your wife are the only ones who have broken oaths," Harker started.

"That's enough!"

Nyra's voice suddenly rang out through the hall. Harker half turned to see his daughter. She stood straighter than he ever thought he could see her. Somewhere in all of this, she had drawn Challenger. The steel glistened strangely in the light.

"I only speak the truth, daughter," Harker seemed to be taunting her.

Nyra walked forward with the point sticking toward Harker. She motioned for the guards to let him up. They still held his arms, but he stood upright. In that moment, he saw the fierceness of his daughter. She was cold and cruel part he had mixed with the intelligence and pride of her mother. She touched his shoulder with the sword, pressing it slightly into his skin.

"The only oaths we broke," Nyra started. "Were those made by other people in which we had no say."

"You were to marry Jamie Lannister," Harker growled.

"That was your promise. Never mine."

"And what of Lord Frey's son?"

An eerie silence fell over the room. Harker spared a glance at Robb Stark. He was watching his wife. Nyra slowly lowered the sword. She knew that she was at a disadvantage now. The marriage to Lord Frey's son had been her doing. He knew that as well as she did.

"The Freys are destroyed," Robb said suddenly. "What oaths we had with them are gone."

Harker nodded. "And what of this murder charge?"

"You killed my mother," Nyra growled. "As her heir and by law, I am free to do what I want with you."

Harker looked at his daughter for a long time. "What do you want of me, daughter?"

Nyra sheathed her sword and stared at her father for a long time. She took a step, looking at Robb. He nodded to her. She stepped back and suddenly like the shadow he was, the direwolf appeared at her side. She turned around the room, taking a deep breath.

"I want your men," Nyra suddenly announced to everyone. "I want the men that are loyal to you dead. The men that are not certain to decide. And the men who no longer wish to follow you to follow the King of the North. I want all the gold you stole from me. I want my horses, my lands, and my titles.

"That means that Moat Cailian is mine. Therefore, this garrison is under a new command. Gentlemen, chose your side because come dawn Moat Cailian belongs to my husband any loyal to scavenger of the lions will die with him."

"You can't do that!" Harker snarled.

Nyra turned to her father. "Watch me."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Robb woke up alone. He looked around the room and knew instantly that Nyra had not slept all night. He sat up slowly, looking at the fire. He saw Nyra stoking up the fire as she pulled her furs tighter around her.

"Have you slept?" Robb asked, moving to the edge of the bed.

Nyra jumped a little at hearing his voice. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to him. She gave him a soft smile. He knew that she hadn't slept.

"I started thinking," Nyra admitted more to herself.

Robb reached out. His fingers found her thighs, and he gently pulled her closer. She stared at him for a long moment. She knew that he would see through anything she said. What they said at the wedding was very true. They really were one soul.

"I can do this for you tomorrow," he said, nuzzling at her neck.

Nyra shook her head. "You can't."

Robb stared at her for a long time. "Nyra, I am King of the North."

Nyra ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his soft curls on her skin. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Robb pulled her closer to make the kiss last longer.

"Your father taught me that the one who passes the sentence the swings the sword," she whispered. "I passed the sentence."

Robb shook his head. "I'll kill him. As our vows state, we are one person now."

Nyra looked up at him. She wanted him to be right. It would be wonderful if it was that simple. She couldn't ask Robb to do this, and she couldn't back out of this sentence.

"You can't, Robb," Nyra finally said.

"Nyra, let me do this."

Nyra shook her head. "No, Robb. That is the simplest rule of the North, and if we break it, then we will never be able to keep our people."

Robb started to stand. The fire was warm and very inviting. He looked at Nyra. He could see that this was eating at her. Killing family was never easy. He has spent many nights thinking about what he was going to do to Theon Greyjoy when they got there.

"Robb, I passed his sentence, and I have to kill him," Nyra said it softly.

"He broke laws to me."

"But you didn't pass the sentence."

Robb stared at her for a long moment. It was then that he noticed that Nyra was holding back something more. He looked up at her, pushing her hair back. She turned to him. Tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"You don't want to kill him do you?" Robb stared at his wife.

Nyra got up and walked over to the window. She leaned against the frame as she stared out at the stars. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Harker was her father. He had made her life miserable, but he was still her father. She finally pulled her furs tighter around her.

"Go back to sleep," Nyra said as she walked past.

"Where are you going?"

Nyra stopped at the door and turned back to him. She really didn't want to tell him for fear of what he might think. She just shook her head. Robb thought of going after her, but he knew that look. She wanted to be alone.

Moat Cailian was so quiet that it almost made her believe in ghosts. She could her soft steps echoing off the floor. She watched the guards as she moved down the stairs. She grabbed the torch and kept moving. The air hit her suddenly as she opened the large, wooden door. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

The air in the dungeons nearly took her breath when she took a deep breath. It stank of dust, blood, mold, and piss. She walked slowly down the rows of cell. She only saw two living men that were still dressed in her father's garb.

"Who's there?" one of them called.

Nyra didn't answer. She kept moving to the end of the cells. She looked in the darkest cell as she hung the torch on the wall. She stared into the blackness when she noticed it move.

"You have come to kill me?" Harker's voice sounded like metal scraping.

Nyra stepped forward, letting the light create a different shadow. Harker looked at her and sighed. He had not been expecting his daughter to come to him.

"What do you want?" he growled as he coughed a little.

"The truth," Nyra's sudden weakness seemed to disappear as she stared at the man.

Harker leaned against the bars, staring at his daughter. He could see that she had not slept. He almost felt sorry for her. He finally sighed.

"The truth of what, Nyra?"

"Did you kill my mother?"

Harker stared at Nyra for a long moment. He knew that his daughter didn't want anything but the truth. He wasn't even sure he knew how to answer it. Her mother had been very ill, and he didn't do anything to help her.

"She was sick," Harker finally admitted.

Nyra suddenly flew against the bars. She knew better than to reach through, but he could see the hatred in her eyes. However, there was something else. She wanted him to say no; she wanted to give him mercy.

"You did nothing to help her!" Nyra growled. "Did you order the Masesters to give her milk of the poppy and dreamwine, or did they come up with that on their own?"

Harker stepped back from the bars. He stared at her for a long time. It was almost as if he saw his wife standing before him in his daughter's body.

"I told them to make her comfortable," he said it softly.

Nyra gripped the bars until her knuckles were white. She finally took a step back as she shook her head. The shadows fell over her face as she stared at him for a long moment. He knew that she was hiding something. It was most likely tears. She finally looked at him.

"Did you ever love her?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Harker walked forward. "You're mother never loved me."

Nyra's head flew up. She noticed the men in the other cells had gotten very quiet. She wished she had done this when they were alone. But these men would die with him. Some of them would change allegiance to save themselves, but most of them would die. He knew that too so his secrets were safe.

"My mother loved you," Nyra contradicted, but there was no conviction in what she said.

"She loved someone, Nyra," Harker said. "But it was never me. We were arranged, married, and some part of me loved her. However, she wanted another man."

Nyra felt like someone had punched her in the throat. The story sounded so close to what she had done, she wanted to let this go right now. She looked back at Harker.

"I knew that she loved him, but Amelia was faithful and a good wife. I was never happier as I was when you were born."

Nyra saw her father suddenly very different. He had a look she had never seen before. It was pride. He really did love his daughter. She walked toward the bars again.

"What father in all of the Seven Kingdoms is happy to have a daughter? I was. After your birth, we went back to just being Lord and Lady. I never forced your mother to love me."

Nyra quickly wiped the tears away. She thought she knew her mother. To hear her father tell this story hurt, but she was certain that this was the truth. Her mother saw through her on her death bed. Now, she knew how and why.

"Who was the man?" Nyra asked.

"He's dead now."

Nyra stared at him for a long time. She felt like her heart was in her throat as the next words came out. "Was it Martain?"

Harker shook his head. "He was closer to your mother."

Nyra took a deep breath. "Mariek." It wasn't a question.

Harker took a deep breath. "I always knew."

Nyra swallowed. As did she. She turned back to her father. He looked at his daughter. It was then that Nyra noticed how her father was staring at her. He wanted to die. She walked closer to the bars. She wanted to open them and let him go, but she couldn't.

"You want death don't you?" she asked.

Harker took a deep breath. "No, Nyra."

"Then what do you want?"

Harker walked up to the bars and stuck his hand out. Nyra stared it as if it was diseased. She had not trusted her father since she was a little girl. However, there was one thing that he gave her that she would never forget. She reached out taking his hand. He squeezed it gently. Nyra held it for a long moment.

"Did you ever love me?" she asked, staring at their hands.

Harker laid his other hand on top of hers. She looked at the gesture for a long time and then up at her father. He was crying. She started to pull her hand away, but he held it firmly.

"Nyra, I have loved you since the day you were born," he whispered softly.

Nyra pulled her hand away, stepping back. "Forgive me."

Harker shook his head. "No, Nyra."

Nyra felt her throat catch. She started to turn, feeling her insides turning. She had done this all for nothing. She reached for the torch.

"Forgive me," her father said suddenly.

Nyra turned back to him, wiping her face. She just nodded. The walls seemed to be tightening on her. She wished that she had left this alone. She looked back at him one last time.

"I love you, Father," she said quickly and then vanished.

The cool night air took her breath as she ran for the stables. Soren came to his door as soon as she came in. Sarah ran to the horse, throwing her arms around him. She had raised the horse from foal, but se had almost forgotten that her father had given her Soren. The mare had died three days after he had been born. The head groom thought it would be a mercy to kill the colt, but Harker and Nyra saw more. Harker taught Nyra almost everything she knew. When had all this changed? When had her father become her enemy?

"Nyra."

Nyra looked up from Soren's mane and saw Robb standing there. She thought of running to him, but her legs felt like lead. Her whole world seemed to be crashing in. She was starting to wonder if the Mad King was really mad. Or was it everyone else?

Robb walked up to her and pulled her close to him. She buried her face against him. He pulled her close and held her tightly. She looked up at slowly. He ran a hand down her cheek.

"Nyra, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sarah looked up at him. "For what?"

"Your father is dead."

Nyra stared at him. "What? I was just with him!"

Robb took a deep breath. "He hung himself after you left."

Sarah swallowed and stared to slip to the floor. Robb held her up as he started to scoop her up. Sarah pushed his hands away. She didn't want to be cradled at them moment.

"He did it for you," Robb told her as he ran his hands over her hair. "So you wouldn't have to pass the sentence."

"He loved me, Robb," Nyra sobbed. "He loved me."

Robb nodded. "His men, the ones in the dungeon, are yours as well."

Nyra looked up at him. "What?"

"Everything of Harker's is yours now."

Nyra didn't understand. The news was almost too much. Everything. That meant Moat Cailian belonged to her. She looked at Robb for a long moment.

"He wanted to die didn't he?" she asked him as if he really knew the answer.

Robb shook his head slowly. "No, Nyra, he wanted his daughter back."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to give you guys a little warning that it may be awhile before I get another chapter put up. My life is very busy right now, and I have seemed to have lost my way a little on this story (As you will see with this chapter). So maybe when things slow down, I can get my head back together and write some chapters that are worthy of this story. And also very sorry that I totally reposted the last chapter for this one. This is why I don't need to be doing this late at night. ENJOY!**

Chapter Thirty-Three

The cold air blew through the hall with a vengeance. Theon Greyjoy pulled the wolf skin tighter around him. _Winter is here_, he thought bitterly as another gust of the artic freeze blew through his apartments. He never remembered Winterfell being this cold. This was probably the hall's vengeance for all he had done.

Theon was not proud of all that had happened. If the people had just done what he wanted, he would never have killed so many. And Bran and Rickon. It had been easy for him to make the youngest of the two mind, but Bran had grown a backbone even without his legs. He had never wanted to kill them. He pulled the cloak even tighter as he wind died. He never did anything to any of them. They had disappeared on his second night of being in the castle.

"Stupid brats," Theon cursed as he walked over to the fire.

He stoked the fire as Roz rolled over on her stomach. Her naked body didn't seem to even feel the cold. She stared at him for a long moment and then finally got up.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Theon shook his head. He thought of telling her not to get dressed. He wasn't finished just yet. However, he was. With this cold air and his thoughts, there was no way he could enjoy himself. Something was coming. He could feel it.

"Just go," he snapped.

Roz gave him a weathering looked and walked out with a flip of her hair. Theon waited until she walked from the room and then went over to window. The night was black. He hated nights like this with no moons. Some nights he was certain he heard wolves off in the North. They seemed to make his sins come to light with each howl. He started to pull the shutters when there was a loud echoing cry. He looked up, fear evident on his face. He reached for the shutter when there was an answer to the bay that sounded eerily like a battle cry.

"I'm dreaming," he whispered.

Another loud howl answered his statement. Theon dressed quickly. He grabbed his sword, going downstairs. His men were still drunk on their last victory. Taking a village was not the sort of victory that he hoped for. But it was still a victory. He may have allowed the men too many liberties after, but they had deserved it. He walked into the hall and called them to arms. The men were slow to move. They were all hung over.

"What's going on?" one of the men ask.

"We are soon to be under attack," Theon yelled.

Before Theon could say another word, something strange happened. The men stood up straight and pushed back their hoods and cloaks. Theon stared at the men before him. He thought there had been more men in the hall than he allowed, but now as he stared at the familiar and unfamiliar arms before him, he was not sure what was happening. He looked at one of the men and froze. There was a large gray wolf his chest. He turned to another and found that his shield carried a rearing black stallion. He looked at one of the remaining cloaked figures and was suddenly face to face with Robb Stark. He looked very different. Older, more dangerous, and more angry.

"How?" Theon whispered.

"This is my home you think I don't know how to get in?" Robb said and walked closer. "Men, seize this traitor."

Theon saw the men close in on him. He reached for his sword, pulling it quickly. He had no idea where his Iron Men were. He didn't' care, but he would not be caught like this. He swung at a youth that couldn't have been more than twenty. He jumped back and felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to find a black, hooded figure standing behind him with a sword pressed against his spine. His eyes moved up the sword. The blade was perfect steel with no scratches or marks on the blade. His eyes moved up the blade and stopped when he saw the black horse on the hilt. He reached out, pushing the hood back.

Nyra's hair spilled down her shoulders as she stared at Theon. She pressed sword harder against his spine. He glared at her for a long moment, but he dropped his sword.

"Nyra," he growled.

"It's your majesty now," Nyra gave him a cold smile.

Theon turned to Robb who had ushered through the men. He stared at the oldest Stark for a long time. He looked more like his father now than he did his mother. He could see the man or King now wanted to say something. His fist suddenly flew, hitting Theon square across the jaw.

"Take him to the dungeons," Robb growled. "I will decide his fate in the morning."

Theon looked back at Robb and Nyra as the guards drug him off. He glared at Nyra for a long time. She longed to through her knife at him, in hopes it would only wound him. Robb reached out and gently took her hand. She turned her attention to him.

"The men just told me they took the bodies down," Robb's hands were shaking.

The anger he felt from Theon's murder of his brothers' was still all he could see. The bodies had been hung from the gate. Theon had managed to find tar for them. However, something seemed off about the bodies. It was as if they were too big or small. The crows fed for a very long time on both bodies. Nyra wasn't sure, but some part of her was certain that the bodies were not Bran and Rickon's.

"Where are they?" Nyra asked.

"You don't want to see them," Robb quickly told her.

Nyra bristled. "Where are the bodies!"

Robb stared at her for a moment and then took her arm. She followed him, hearting pounding in her chest. She didn't want to see the bodies, but she had to know. When she saw them from the gate, all she could see was something was off. Why would Theon tar the bodies? There were other ways to make an example of them. Robb led her out to the stables. The horses seemed nervous with dead bodies around them. She walked over to the bodies. In the dim light of the torch, she couldn't really look at bodies. She bent down, touching the bones. She stared at the bodies for a long time.

"Bring Theon out here," Nyra ordered.

"Nyra," Robb started. "Stop this."

Nyra looked up at him. "Do you really think these are your brothers?"

Robb stared at her for a long moment. He wasn't really sure what to say to that. Some part of him wanted to believe that it wasn't, but the bodies were the right size and if they weren't his brothers, where were his brothers?

"Why don't you think it is?" Robb asked. He was trapped between his wife and the man he thought to be his best friend.

Nyra looked up at him. She brushed some of her hair back. She wasn't even sure what she holding on to. She just knew that she was holding onto some frail hope that the two boys she stared at were not her brothers. Finally, she took a breath.

"Because I have to believe that it's not," she whispered.

Robb sighed. He admired his wife's faith. It was hard not to. He stared at her for a long moment. He didn't know if he had enough faith to withstand those bodies not being his brothers.  
>"Nyra," he said softly.<p>

"Bring me Theon," Nyra growled and then spoke softly. "Please."

"What will you do with him?"

Nyra smiled a little despite everything she was feeling. She didn't really know what she would do. She would figure out some way to make him talk.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello! Guess it didn't take as long as I thought to get the next chapter up. However, the next one will probably take awhile. I am in the process of moving right now, but I promise I will try to be quick. I hope you guys enjoy. **

Chapter Thirty-Four

Nyra ran the whetstone down the blade of the knife as she waited. Nightshadow paced around her only stepping back when made the stone screech. The dagger felt heavy in her hand as she tried to balance it. Torture was not her strength, but she did know how to make Theon scream. She didn't relish the idea of doing this, but she had. The door to the cell suddenly opened.

Nyra looked up at the door to see four of her men, dragging in Theon Greyjoy. She figured he would put a little bit of a fight. However, he seemed almost as docile about it. Nyra motioned for the men to sit him down. The men were not very gentle about it as they threw him into the chair.

"You are going to torture me now?" Theon sneered.

Nightshadow walked forward before Nyra could and snapped at him. She fought back her smile as she pulled out her knife. She watched Theon a little. He seemed to be relaxed about what was about to happen to him. She called the wolf to her with a small snap of her fingers. He sat down next to her, flicking his tail. She motioned for the guards to leave the room.

"Who are those children?" Nyra growled.

Theon looked up at her. He smiled a little. "Bran and Rickon."

Nyra gripped the knife tighter. She knew he was baiting her, and she had to keep her mind on what she wanted to accomplish. She took a step toward him, spinning the knife in her hand.

"No, it isn't," Nyra said with a confidence she wasn't certain she felt.

Theon looked up at her. He betrayed nothing. She wanted to lean forward and jam the knife into his heart. She moved closer to him. She pointed the knife down at him.

"There weren't that many children their age here," Nyra hissed. "I can figure who they were."

Theon looked up at her. She could almost see the lust in his eyes. She fought back a smile. That was exactly what she wanted him to do. She moved over him, pressing the knife against his chest. Theon moved so quick that Nyra almost missed her chance to react. He had her by the shoulders, shoving. Nyra planted her feet and brought the knife up. It was inches from his eyes.

"SIT DOWN!" she snarled.

Theon looked at her and then at the knife. "You can't do this."

"You think I can't?"

She moved the knife in a flash and pressed it against his thigh. He stared at her for a long moment and cracked a smile.

"Go ahead, Nyra," he whispered against her ear. "Cut me."

There was a sudden growl. In a flash, Nightshadow had Theon shoved to the floor. The wolf's jaw was only a few centimeters from his nose. Shadow bared his teeth as a lower growl escaped from him. Nyra ran her hand down the wolf's back.

"Now, do you feel like telling me who those boys were?" she grinned down at him.

Theon glared up at her. The wolf felt like he was about to break every rib he had just from standing there. His breath smelled of blood and death more than he could describe.

"I already told you," Theon snarled.

"That is not Bran and Rickon!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

Theon started to sit up, but the wolf held him in place. Nyra pulled him away with a push of her hand. Theon sat up a little. He stared at her for a long moment. She was determined that those two boys were not Bran and Rickon. He knew the truth, but how could he tell her? And how could she be so damned certain.

"How do you know?" he finally asked.

Nyra glared down at him. "Because you tarred them."

Theon almost grinned. He knew that was going to be the death of him. He was surprised that it wasn't Robb down here now, trying to kill him. The tarring was a silly idea, but he needed to keep the people in line. If they knew he didn't do as he ordered, he would lose what little foothold he had. That was why two innocent children died.

"You're right," he finally admitted.

Nyra pounced almost too quickly. "Where are they?"

Theon knew he might as well admit it. He was going to die anyway. He could at least die with some pride. He stood slowly. His eyes never left the wolf. He sensed that the wolf was watching him. Nyra stared at him for a long moment.

"I don't know," Theon finally admitted. "They escaped the third night we were here."

Nyra took a deep breath. That only brought her hope up. "Is that why Maester Luwin is dead?"

Theon nodded almost a little sadly. "He knew where they were and wouldn't tell me."

Nyra nodded and started toward the door. She would leave Theon down here tonight. She reached for the door when suddenly she felt Theon's arms grab her. She started to bring her elbow back when his fist came down hard on his neck. She gasped as she hit the floor. Theon grabbed her suddenly.

"You didn't think you would be Queen of the North for long did you?" he growled as he began to choke her.

Nyra struggled as hard as she could. She stomped at him and clawed at his face. Her thumb did manage to find his eye. She felt the soft, watery bulb on her finger before he yelled. He loosened his grip long enough for her slip free. She spun around, pulling the knife. The next moves happened so fast Nyra barely remembered them. There was a sheering pain in Nyra's lower abdomen, causing her head to spin. She tried to stay focus on Theon as he charged at her. She felt the stone floor come up to meet her. Her head spun around as it hit the floor.

Theon bent down over her. He smiled down at her. It was that same smile he had that night in the tent. Nyra began to squirm. However, the pain in her side kept her from being very fast. Theon pinned her and then reached for tunic. Nyra let out a low scream. Theon brought his hand across his face. That was the last thing he did.

When Theon's fist hit Nyra's face, Nightshadow was one him before he could do something else. The wolf at first had gone at his arm but moved up quickly. The cell was filled with screams as the direwolf tore at Theon Greyjoy. It took only about a meaning before the screams died. Nyra moved toward the wall.

"Guards!" she called. "Guards!"

The two men that brought Theon in came running in. They looked over at the black wolf. He stood over the bloody body panting. Then, they looked at Nyra. She was leaning about the wall and holding her side.

"My lady," the younger of the two said as he ran over to her.

"I need a Maester."

The young knight picked her up. The pain was almost blinding as he moved her. The man moved her quickly, yelling the whole time. She saw people running to her. All the people she needed except for one. Her husband. She didn't raise the question until she was laid down on the bed that was in Robb's old room.

"Where's my husband?" she moaned out as the Maester came in.

"It's alright, my lady," the maester said softly. "He's at the Godswood."

Nyra took a deep breath. The Maester was a man of about thirty. He had been a steward to Maester Luwin. She had seen him around the Maester's marker that day. He stood over her now. She expected him to have some sort of draught for her choke down, but he didn't. His hands were moving down her abdomen and lower stomach. Then, his hand moved up to her breast. He was gentle but searching.

"Pardon me, my lady," he said quickly. "But you are with child."

Nyra nearly jumped off the bed. She almost reached for her dagger when he had touched her breasts. It had taken her a few moments to realize what he had done. Now, as she thought of what he said, she understood. She just hoped she wasn't losing it now.

"Is the baby alright?" she asked. Her voice held more fear in it than she thought possible.

The Maester looked up at her. He had a soft smile on his face. "He's just getting your attention. I will bring you something for the pain."

"When my husband comes, will you tell him that Bran and Rickon are still alive."

The Maester looked at her. "My lady?"

"Theon told me that they went missing the third night he was here."

The Maester smiled. "I will tell him my lady."

Nyra awoke to sun coming through her window. The medicine that the Maester had given her helped her sleep through the night and take some of the pain of the way. The baby seemed determined to keep her attention. She moved her head against the soft furs, feeling them rub her face. They smelled like Robb's furs, like ice, snow and wolf. She didn't mind that smell. She took a deep breath when she felt gentle lips on her neck. She turned to find Robb standing over her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Nyra rolled over to face him. Robb looked as if he hadn't slept all night. There were large, deep, black bags under his eyes, his lips were chapped, and his hair looked extremely disheveled.

"Did you sleep?" she asked, touching his hair.

"In that chair over there," he replied with a soft smile.

She sat up, pulling the furs up around her. It was still cold even though the sun was out. She looked over, finding the fire was out. She sighed a little.

"I'm fine," Nyra finally sighed.

Robb ran hand through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nyra looked up at him. "Tell you what?"

"That you were carrying my child."

Nyra looked at him. "I didn't know."

Robb sighed and curled up in the bed with her. His arms slipped around her, holding her close. Nyra didn't mind. She had not been alone with her husband since Moat Cailian. That seemed like ages. She felt his soft breath on her skin.

"Did they tell you about Bran and Rickon?" she asked, fighting back sleep.

Robb nodded against her. "I made two search parties and sent them out. There is also one searching the castle."

Nyra ran her fingers up and down the arm Robb had wrapped around her. She turned over to look at him. "The castle?"

"Bran was the climber, but Rickon was the hider. If anyone could find a place to hide in this castle, it would be him."

Nyra couldn't help but laugh. She played many games of hide and seek with both of the boys. However, Bran's disability still bothered her. There were not many places that they could go that Bran would be completely safe. Then, one place came to her mind.

"Would Bran have gone to the wall?"

Robb sat up a little and looked at her. The wall was too far away for Bran to get with just Hordor. Summer was with him, but that would not be enough either. It made sense because Jon was there. He knew that Bran would find some sort of safety there. He finally sighed.

"I don't know," he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. "It would be too dangerous."

"Hordor is gone and that wilding woman you told me about," Nyra seemed to be thinking out loud. "Most likely they are all together."

Robb sat up suddenly as if something was wrong. Nyra say up a little too. The medicine was wearing off, and she was starting to feel normal again. She looked at him for a long moment.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The wilding woman," Robb said suddenly. "Her name was Osha. I didn't even think about her disappearing too, but you're right. Bran loved her."

"But she said she would never go back north."

Robb nodded and looked back at her. Nyra looked tired and different. It was different in the good way. He heard his mother talk about how women glowed when they were with child. Nyra was glowing at the moment. He was worried though. There struggle was far from over. He leaned in to kiss her when there was a knock.

"My lord." The man called from the other side.

Nyra gave him a quick kiss and pushed him to the edge of the bed. He called for the knight to come in. The man walked in. He was actually one of Nyra's men. He had taken Robb's colors, but the black stallon still reared across his chest. He gave them both a quick, low bow. Nyra knew almost instantly something was wrong. She stood up just as Robb did.

"My lord," he started. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have some troubling news."

Robb looked back at Nyra. He motioned for the man to speak and speak quickly. The knight glanced at Nyra for a long moment. Most everyone probably knew by now that she was carrying Robb's heir. She almost found herself looking away, but then he saw that the look was more as if he hoped Nyra would support him when he spoke his next words.

"What is it?" Robb finally asked.

The knight took a deep breath. He looked at Robb for a long moment. "My lord, Jamie Lannister has escaped."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it has taken sooo long, but things have been insane and this story sort of hit a stalemate. But I am hoping I am close to getting this story back on track. And sorry that it is so short, but the next one will be better. **

Chapter Thirty-Five

The snow was falling again. Nyra shivered as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. Robb, Nyra, and ten of Robb's guards had been searching for Jamie for three days now. The first day had been perfect. The sun was out and it had been a comfortable day for late autumn. The trail was clear and almost too easy to follow. Now, Nyra worried they were just going around in circles. She looked back to find that the tracker was slowing down.

"Is something wrong?" she called to Robb.

Robb shook his head slowly. "No, the trail is getting harder to see."

Nyra let out a sigh. All she knew was that they were heading south. It made sense, but at the same time, Jamie made it too easy to follow him.

"I want you to start back to Winterfell," Robb said.

Nyra shook her head. Robb had tried this four times now. She would not return until Jaime was caught or her child was born. It seemed the latter might come to pass first. Robb started not to allow her to go, but changed his mind when he knew he couldn't win the argument.

"Nyra," Robb started. "The snows are too dangerous."

The snow was light now. She looked back at the clouds, knowing that it would only get worse. She knew Robb was right. She was carrying the heir to King of the North. She had to think about more than just her life. She started to turn her horse when she noticed something in the distance. Robb noticed it too.

"To arms!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Nyra moved back to where Robb was. He was reaching for his sword when a riding became clearer through the snow. The man was on a small, lean, red mare that looked half white from the foamed lathered around his saddle. The young man riding was dressed for a very hot summer with only a cloak to keep him warm.

"The rider doesn't look armed, your grace."

"He isn't!" Nyra shouted more than she meant to. "He's a messenger."

Nyra rode up to meet the man. The poor horse looked as if he was on the verge of collapse. She stared at the horse as the man fought to catch his breath.

"My lady," he gasped.

Nyra handed him a water sack. It took her a moment to realize who the man was. He looked more ragged than she remembered. However, the last time she saw the man, he had been clean shaved and garbed in one of her uniforms. He wore a heavy, wolf fur cloak that covered a light linen tunic. It was the fashion of those in the south mostly in King's Landing.

"My lady," the man took a deep breath. "I found her."

Nyra looked up suddenly. She stared at the man before her. After Robb took Winterfell back, she sent three men out. One to King's Landing, one toward the river lands, and one final one north. Each of them was to find the last of the Stark children. She was hoping they would have returned sooner. The man before her was the man she sent to find Sansa.

"Where is she?" Nyra nearly jumped out of her saddle.

"She is still in King's Landing," he answered quickly. "She is about to be married."

"Nyra," Robb had ridden up next to her. "Who is this man?"

Nyra swallowed. She had not told Robb about her hunters. She wasn't really sure how he would react to it. The man gave him a low bow.

"My name Erik Mortmillian," the man quickly spoke. "Queen Nyra sent me to King's Landing to find your sister."

Robb looked at Nyra for a long moment. She swallowed a little. She could see a smile playing at him lips. But that didn't mean he was happy. The young stared at him too.

"Where is my sister?" he finally asked.

"Still in King's Landing, your grace," he answered quickly. "But she is going to be married to the Imp."

Robb turned to Nyra. All the blood drained from his face. Nyra felt her heart was in her mouth. This could not be happening. Robb stared at the man for a long time. He finally motioned for him to join the camp. He turned to Nyra.

"I have to get her back," Robb said softly and in that tone of fear he had before.

Nyra nodded. "But our only leverage escaped."

Robb sighed. "Ride back to Winterfell. I'll be there in the morning."

"What am I going to do at Winterfell?"

Robb gave her a stern look, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. He didn't really want her to leave. The child was the most important thing to him but he had strategies to come up with. Nyra was better than most of his men.

"Our child," Robb tried to plead.

Nyra gave him a reassuring look. "Will be fine. Robb, if Erik found your sister, I have to go and get her."

Robb stared at her as if she was crazy. If Nyra got anywhere near King's Landing, she would be killed instantly, and if she wasn't killed, she would be captured and hold her hostage. He couldn't let that happen to her.

"I will send someone for her," he said with a tone that almost left no room for argument.

Nyra shook her head. She wanted the children back together for her own reasons. The most important one was that it gave her child a family. It would also present a united front for the Starks and Winterfell. They could bring the castle and then land back to life. She just had to find them all. She found herself looking toward the Wall.

"Nyra, I can't lose you," Robb said, bringing her back to the moment.

Nyra gave him a soft smile. She reached out, touching his cheek. His beard was thin but growing out. His curls were getting long again. Nyra didn't mind. Except it made his hair look very shaggy and unkempt. He held his cheek against her hand for a long moment. He knew he had lost this war.

"You come back to me and bring my sisters home," he whispered against her hand.

Nyra nodded with a soft smile. She knew deep down this was a mistake, but if there was once chance she could get Sansa back, she had to take it. Maybe she could find Arya along the way. Then that would leave only Bran. Rickon had been found three weeks ago. He was with another lord in the North just below the gift. They left them there for now until they could find the others. He had grown to the point Nyra barely knew him. Now, she was leaving him again.

"You better go before I change my mind," Robb said and suddenly slapped Soren hard, making the horse jump.

Nyra had to hold the reins tight as Soren jumped. Erik was waiting for her. She looked at the young man again. The time in King's Landing made him more than just a tan. His hair was grown out with heavy and thick curls. She noticed his fingers were calloused from playing the lute too. Her idea worked well.

"How long before the wedding?" she asked as they started to put the camp behind them.

Erik turned to her. "Less than a week."

Nyra stared at the man. King's Landing was almost a week's ride away. She could make it five days. That meant staying on the King's road and pushing the horses until they were close to breaking. Soren would give her all he had.

"Then we better get moving," Nyra said, spurring Soren.

She looked down. Nightshadow let out a strong, low, and long howl. Nyra could feel his excitement and even his fear. It was all the air all around them. She looked at her sword. She knew that she would need it soon. As Soren found his pace, she ran her hand down her stomach. She prayed to each of the Seven for what she would need and to keep her child safe. She needed that more than anything.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

The air south was so heavy that Nyra had discarded her cloak long ago. With each mile, she felt as if she needed to loosen her corset strings just to breath. At first, she wanted to blame that on the child, but he could not be growing that fast. The baby didn't seem to enjoy the heat either. He turned and kicked restlessly. He really was a child of the North. The King's road had gotten them safely so far, but Nyra would have felt much better if they were somewhere covered.

"My lady," Erik spoke up as the sun began to sink down. "Perhaps we should stop for the night."

Nyra wanted to stop hours ago. Her body ached all over. Her legs seemed to be taking the brunt of the pain. They ached from top to bottom from just being in the saddle. But she knew they couldn't stop. They had already lost a day due to unexpected rainstorm. They rode through most of it until it became too hard to see. They would need the extra time now.

"No," Nyra finally confirmed. "We need to keep going."

"But my lady," Erik started. "This road is dangerous at night."

"Nightshadow will warn us if anyone comes around."

The night was a little darker than usual. The moon was only a small, white slit that barely casted any light around them. Nyra would have preferred to had more light. She could feel Soren tighten against his bit as the night grew darker. They would have to stop soon.

Soon came quicker than she wanted. Nyra pushed herself to the point of almost falling off the saddle. After the second time of feeling Soren yank on the reins, she decided a grove of thick trees near the road was safe enough for the night.

Erik helped her down from the horse. She felt the baby and her legs almost scream in protest. The ground felt strange as she walked around. The wood was thick with dried leaves and pine. They would make the fire smoke more than she liked, but in the dark, maybe no one would see it.

"My lady," Erik started. "I will take first watch."

Nyra nodded. Sleep was hard at first. Nyra had not slept on the ground in a very long time. It was cold and hard. It took her a moment to get used to it. The baby seemed to be finding hard too. He was kicking and moving around. When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were filled with blood and fear. She dreamt of Robb, her child, and Jamie. But it was the last dream that woke her late in the night.

Nyra woke suddenly and felt as if her body was on fire. She dreamed of dragons. It was a rare and strange dream filled with so much fire. The land was as dead and burnt as the bodies that littered it. She felt the sand burn her toes and heels as she kept walking. Walking toward what she didn't know. The wasteland before her was nothing she knew. The heat was even hotter than what they had been riding in and the breeze felt as if it would tear her down if she stood still long enough.

"Nyra," a soft voice said to her.

Nyra turned to find a young woman walking toward. She was younger than Nyra but her manner seemed so much older. Her long blond hair hung across her bare shoulder. Her bright eyes seemed purple. Nyra didn't know the girl, until something moved on her shoulder. It was black. Then, she noticed a cream colored one moving around her arm, and a green one wrapped around her thigh. The black creature rose up on her shoulder, letting out a small roar. Nyra's blood ran cold as she stared at the only three dragons in the world.

The girl or the dragon didn't seem to notice that she was anywhere around. It was as if she was a specter walking through their world uninvited. She fell in step with the girl, looking around. Something about the land before her seemed familiar. The wind suddenly picked up, causing the dragons to growl and screech. When the wind hit, Nyra knew where she was. She was just south of the wall. She stared around what used to be green grasses and trees.

"No," she whispered as kept walking.

The ground that was usually cloaked in snow was now black with ash. Tears and smoke burned her eyes. It was strange that the smoke had not cleared yet. The fires had longed burned out. She took one more step when a sound broke the silence that almost engulfed her. It sounded like a child. Nyra moved as fast as she could toward the sound. She came around the corner where the only unburned thing stood.

It was a gods wood. The tall werewood stood over everything. The red leaves casted eerie reflections around the person under it. Nyra moved closer trying to see him. Shadows danced across his face, but she could see his armor. It was dark and had the sigil of the direwolf on it. As she moved closer, she saw that it Robb's old armor. However, the man before her was not her husband. His had Robb's curls though and the same tint to his hair. His eyes were darker though. Nyra started to call out when the wolf forward. It was not Gray Wind. The fur was darker, and he was leaner.

"Summer," Nyra whispered.

The reality slammed into Nyra almost enough to wake her. The man before her was Brandon Stark. He stood taller than his own older brother. The girl that she had followed walked forward to Bran. He smiled. She knew the smile. It was the same smile that Robb gave her when she returned to him. Summers growled lowly at the dragons. The relationship was uneasy and fragile.

"It is finished," the girl said.

Bran nodded. "And my nephew?"

The girl suddenly looked sad. She place a hand on Bran's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my love. He is dead."

Bran nodded and suddenly turned to Nyra. Nyra felt confused and exposed. She had walked in this world as a ghose. Now, it was as if Bran could see her and was trying to tell her something. Then, Bran stared at her for a long moment and nodded.

She sat up, looking around, her heart pounded in her chest. The fire had burnt out hours ago. There were only small embers that showed there had even been one. She looked around. Where was her escort? Her hand quickly reached for her sword. Something was very wrong. Nightshadow must have been hunting. She didn't hear or feel him near her. She pulled Challenger closer when a loud snap made her turn her head.

The man who stepped out of the shadows was not a man she knew. He was dressed roughly with a torn cloak and sleeves. Nyra gripped the sword handle.

"A little lost wolf," the man said with a strange yet familiar voice.

Nyra felt her blood run cold. She began to move back, pushing against the ground. The man quickly rushed toward her. She brought Challenger up in a swift swing. The man jumped back with a cackle. Nyra kept putting the distance between them when she suddenly fell over something. She fell flat against the ground, the sword flying from her hand. It took her moment to realize what she had fallen over. It was Erik's body. Nyra let out shaky breath when two rough hands yanked her up. She tried to reach for Challenger as the man pulled her to her feet.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I am the Queen of the North!"

The man that held her laughed loudly. "We don't care what Queen you are."

He moved closer to where the fire had been. The two men held her tightly as he walked forward. The moonlight hit his chest as he moved forward. She saw the symbol of the Freys on his breast plate. She could not think of his name. It was one of the many middle sons.

"And I know exactly who you are," the son said as he touched her face.

Nyra pulled her face away from his finger. She should have known this was going to be a trap. The King's Road had been too easy to get through. She felt the men pull her closer when Soren let out a loud growling whicker.

"Leave him alone!" Nyra screamed.

The horse was fighting, trying to get free of the other Frey guard holding him. He would never allow them men to take him, but couldn't do much to help her now.

"What are we going to do with her, my lord?" one of the men asked.

The Frey looked at Nyra for a long moment. She could see that even in the dark he was assessing her. She tried to keep her eyes up at him. She couldn't bear the thought of the Freys knowing she was with child.

"We could take her back to Father," he said and then out of nowhere had her by the throat. "Or we could kill her."

The one holding her right shoulder ran his hand down the front of her dress. "Or we could take her."

Nyra wanted to scream. Who would hear her? She felt the man's hand run down the front of her dress. Tears ran down her face. Her fierceness was failing her with the child. As his had slipped into the dress, she felt it suddenly return. She bit down on his arm. Blood rushed into her mouth as his other hand smashed into her face.

"You little bitch!"

Everything happened in a blur that Nyra could barely remember any of it. A fist connected with her face. She stumbled a little, trying to keep her footing. She couldn't fall. However, it didn't save her. The other man yanked her up and fist slammed into her stomach. The scream that tore from Nyra's throat was harsh and loud. She fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"No, no, no," she whimpered.

"You think we were going to let you have a little pack of wolves," the leader said and suddenly kicked her hard.

Frey brought his leg back to hit her again when she heard a loud growl. Nyra looked up to two strange shadows moving through the camp. It may have been only one. She couldn't tell with her vision blurry. All she knew was the men were being attacked and were not sure what to do.

Nyra fell back, staring up at the stars. She could see the strange, red comet. It seemed brighter now as she fought to control the pain she was feeling. Another boot toe smashed into her stomach before she heard the savage ripping sound that came from his arm. It tore from his body as a painful yelp rang out. She wanted to vomit the pain was so bad. She heard the prayers in her head as she prayed for the child that would now never be born. She also prayed for her death to be swift.

"Nightshadow," she whispered.

Nyra heard the cloth rip through the pain. She tried to fight but didn't have much luck. The men suddenly had her arms pulled back. She wondered where her wolf was now. There were faint growls and snarls close to her. She felt one of the Frey press against her body when blood splattered on her face. She looked up as a head rolled away from her body. She looked up at the face before her swimming in pain. It was covered in dirt with a long, shaggy beard. She felt arms lift her from the ground.

"Robb?" she whispered.

"Not quite."

Nyra looked at the face one last time before drifting off. She wondered if it was all just some terrible nightmare. She heard Nightshadow whine as the man moved her. And she was almost certain that it was Jaime Lannister that was carrying her to safety.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry this chapter has taken so long and is so short. The creative juices have not been flowing. Still trying to get moved in and work has become a nightmare in the last 3 weeks. I don't know about you but I am sooooo excited for the new season of GOT so I hope this tides you over until that starts. I hope to have a new chapter up before. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The sun sank for the fourth day of the seventh week as Robb walked to his window. He stared at the large, orange orb as it began to change colors. He knew that Nyra knew would not be back for awhile, but he had no raven. She swore that she would send on when she reached Kings Landing. He longed to go after her, but there had to be a Stark in Winterfell. He didn't want to leave an unstable castle to Rickon. He left it like this to Bran once, and it had cost him more than he was willing to pay again.

The sun was almost gone now as he walked toward the fire. He knew he had to focus on something or he would go crazy. Winterfell was rebuilding, the people were supporting him, but winter was still coming. The days had grown shorter in the last week. He hoped that his people would have a chance to get a harvest in. It most likely was not going to happen now. He stared at the flame for a long time when the door suddenly opened.

Robb turned in hopes of seeing his new Maester. It was only one of the guards. The young man did seem out of breath though.

"My lord," he started, taking a deep breath. "There is a young boy wishing an audience with you."

Robb stared at the knight. "A young boy?"

The knight nodded. "Yes. He claims that he has information about your younger sister."

Robb felt his heart jump into his throat. He didn't even reach for his sword as he ran down the stairs. The stones on the wall and the stairs were still black in places. The women had been trying to clean it for almost a month. Robb put a stop to it. It would fade in time. It only added more character to the walls. He reached the great hall and stopped. There was a young boy standing in the middle of the room. He was small and skinny with short hair that was poorly and unevenly cut.

His clothes were ripped, dirty, and covered in mud. Robb walked closer to the young boy. He didn't know why but his heart was banging in his chest. He wanted news on his sisters almost as he did his wife. He walked over to the young boy, who was starting around the room as if he knew the place he stood. He finally turned to Robb. His blue eyes looked strangely familiar.

"Have you eaten, boy?" Robb asked as he moved closer.

The young boy looked at Robb and shook his head. Robb looked at one of the servants. They knew what to do without him saying the words. Robb motioned for a seat.

"Sit," his tone commanded but his voice was soft. "And tell me what you know about my sister."

The young boy took a soft seat that still faced Robb's chair. He still seemed to be looking for something. Robb wondered if he had been running for so long he didn't know what safety looked like anymore.

"She was taken from Kings Landing on the day your father died," the boy started. "A man in black said he would bring her home."

Robb remembered the man. His name had been Yoren. There were rumors that he died on the road back from Kings Landing. Robb didn't know what happened to the ones that were with him.

"I heard he was attacked on the way back to the wall," Robb stated.

The boy nodded. "A few of us got away."

Robb started to say something when a servant walked with a tray of food and some warm ale. The servant handed the boy the platter. The boy tore into it as if he had not food in months. It was then that Robb noticed something. The way the boy ate. Everything about him seemed so familiar. Waves of memories suddenly crashed over Robb. He should have seen it before now.

"What is your name, boy?"

The boy looked up at him for a long time. "I don't have a name anymore."

Robb looked at him for a long moment. "Then what do they call you?"

"I have been called a lot of things."

Robb started to say something when the door at the back of room opened. Grey Wind walked into the room. He started at first toward Robb and then turned to the young man. He growled a little and then walked closer to the boy. The growled suddenly turned into a happy bark. They boy seemed shocked at first but then reached out and touched the wolf. Robb stared at him for a moment, but then knew that all his thoughts had been confirmed.

"You don't fear direwolves?" Robb asked.

The boy looked up at Robb and smiled. "I used to have one."

Robb rushed from his chair and grabbed the boy. Only it wasn't a boy. The boy he held was the only thing he thought he lost. It was Arya Stark. It took him a long moment to realize it until she ate. He held her tightly to his chest, stroking her short hair.

"Where have you been?" Robb was fighting back tears.

Arya held her oldest brother tightly. She buried her face into his tunic. She had been away so long that she had forgotten what the true North smelled like. Robb only held her tighter. To hold another member of his family felt like this made tears well up in his eyes. Arya looked up at him.

"Where is Nyra?" Arya asked suddenly.

Robb sat his sister down and gave her a long look. He didn't really know how to answer that. He wished that he could tell her that she was up in her room resting or out riding, but that was not the case.

"She rode South to get Sansa," he finally admitted.

Arya looked at him for a long time. Robb had grown up. He had lines around his mouth and eyes. Battle had lightened his place in place. There were even little wisps of gray.

"If she went South, I should have passed her," Arya thought out loud.

"I don't know when she would have passed you. She has been gone for several weeks now."

Arya caught the worry in his tone. She should have passed Nyra. However, Nyra probably wasn't hiding. She was free to walk the roads and not worry. Arya had stayed off the road as much as possible, hiding in the bushes and other places.

"What about Bran and Rickon?" Arya asked.

Robb turned to his sister. She was still skinny with a long face, but she had grown so much in her mind. She learned to survive and make it all the way home. He reached down, touching her face.

"Rickon is at Lord Umber's," Robb sighed and walked over to the window. He stared out at the snows that had begun to fall. "But we haven't' found Bran yet."

"Is the war over?"

Robb turned to his sister. How could explain all of this to her? The war would probably never be over. His men had stepped back and out for awhile. The Lannisters made enough enemies that the Starks could step back now. Robb had his own things to think about. His child was the first thing on his mind and Nyra. He still hated that he let Nyra go South.

"The war may never be over, but the Lannisters have turned their attention to Robert's brothers, so I came home to take back the North."

Arya started to say something else, and Robb quickly cut her off. "Let's get you a bath."

Arya started to protest, but she had not had a bath is so long she had forgotten what cleanliness felt like. She watched her brother as she walked from the room. She saw the worry etched on his face. Robb was never one to just stay and let other people do his battles for him. As Arya walked into the hallway, one of the guards men ran into the room. Arya started to stay, but the woman pulled her along. She pulled free and started to listen.

"What do you mean?" Robb yelled. "He's dead?"

Robb's voice was suddenly soft again, but there was an edge to it. She inched a little closer to hear what was going on. The guards man started talking lower as if what he said was very important. Arya strained to hear him. She wondered who had died that it required whispers.

"Then Nyra is riding to King's Landing for nothing," Robb said. "Send a raven to her."

The guardsman suddenly got a very stricken look. He swallowed hard. Robb turned to him quickly. Arya inched forward to hear him. The man moved forward and whispered something softly that only Robb could hear. Out of nowhere, Robb fell to his knees. He was fighting for his breath. He ripped at his cloak just to be able to catch his breath.

"Your grace," the man said, reaching for him.

"Let me go!" Robb croaked out. "It's not true."

"Your Grace, there has been no word from her and she has not been seen by any of our out riders."

"LEAVE ME!" Robb roared suddenly as he knocked table display near him to piece.

Arya thought that he was talking of their mother. Then, she thought about her older sister. She had not thought of Sansa in a long time. She wondered if she was even still alive. But Robb's reaction was too severe to be either one of them. It was his wife, the woman he loved. Nyra was dead. Arya thought of saying a little prayer for her brother's broken heart. However, the only words that came out of her mouth were cold and unfeeling.

"Anyone can be killed."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Alright everyone this is the last chapter for A Winter's Game. I am planning a sequel because I can't leave everything as it is. It may take a little longer…But I swear the next one will be good or even better. Enjoy this last chapter! **

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Nyra rolled over slowly, running her hand down the warm fur under her hand. She pulled it closer. Her hands thought it was Robb. They actually longed for it to be Robb. She slowly opened her eyes when the fur began to whine a little. It took her eyes a long moment to adjust. The light was strange where she was. She could feel the heat hanging in the air, but the sun seemed to be down. She sat up slowly when a wet tongue touched her hand. She turned.

"Nightshadow," she whispered. "Where are we?"

Nyra tried to set up more, but the world spun violently. She felt sick to her stomach as she stared down at the strange sheets and garments she wore. The fabric was sheer enough to see through. It hung loosely and didn't even touch her skin. She felt sweat on the ends of her hair. The direwolf next to her was panting hard. She started to call out when she heard the curtains behind her open. Nightshadow let out a loud growl.

"Oh shut up, mutt," the voice said with a slight amusement.

Nyra suddenly felt the heat drain from the room. She turned her head slowly to keep the dizzy spell from getting any worse. Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw the figure standing in her doorway. Jamie Lannister stood in the doorway of the small room in bright, white armor that glistened in the low light. Nyra could make out the spotless cloak on his back. His hair was longer, and he still had his beard. However, she knew it was Jamie. He stood there for a long moment and then walked in. His sword clanked at his side. He moved to the chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Where am I?" Nyra asked with a hoarse voice.

Nyra hadn't realized that her mouth was so dry. The air tasted of sand and made it hard to swallow. Jamie leaned forward, pouring her a small glass of water. He handed her the glance as his eye roamed down her body. She wanted to cover herself up, but she was already having a hard enough time breathing. She took the glass slowly, trying not to look at Jaime.

"You are King's Landing," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Nyra looked up suddenly. Fear was etched all over her face. She had wanted to get to King's Landing, but not like this. Jamie looked at her and started to laugh.

"Don't worry," Jamie replied. "My sister doesn't know you are here."

Nyra took a long drink of water. Staring at Jamie in his whites was strange. She remembered seeing him in them when he came to Winterfell, but they seemed different now. She sat the glass down and sat up more. Her body was weak. She could feel her broken ribs ache as she tried to inhale.

"How long have I been like this?"

"You have been sleeping for almost two weeks now."

Nyra's eyes widened. "Two weeks?"

Jamie nodded. "Off and on."

Nyra could feel the boot heels crash into her and the fists. Her hand slowly slid down to her stomach. She already knew what had happened. She knew the moment the fist had hit. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping to feel some sort of movement. Jamie suddenly reached out and touched her hand. Nyra looked up slowly.

"Did my baby survive?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Jamie shook his head. "I got you to a midwife, but you almost died in the birthing."

Jamie looked sad for a long time. Nyra knew what that meant. She waited for him to confirm it though. "The baby was already dead."

Nyra could only nod a little. She looked up at Jamie for a moment. His hand was still on top of hers. She thought of moving it, but it felt strange to have warm flesh touch hers. Finally, she pulled away from him. Jamie started to say something when the flap of a curtain opened. A giggly girl with her dress half off stood there with a young knight hanging on her arm. Nightshadow growled loudly and started to his feet. The girl looked at Jamie for a long moment.

"Sorry, my lord," she giggled a little and backed out of the room.

Nyra touched Nightshadow's back. The wolf laid back down at her feet. His eyes was still glued to the door. She turned back to Jaime with a dark look.

"This is the safest place in the city," Jamie said quickly.

"A brothel?"

Jamie shrugged. He got to his feet and walked over to the small window. Nyra watched him as she leaned back against the pillows. She could think of nothing to say. Jamie saved her and then brought her to the one place she feared. Nyra slowly looked up.

"What about Sansa?" Nyra said with the last bit of hope she had.

Jamie turned back to her. He reached up, running his hand through his hair. He took a long, deep breath. Nyra knew what that meant. He was hiding something.

"Jamie, where is my sister?" Nyra growled.

Jamie turned to her. He had that strange Lannister look on his face. He smiled a little, walking over to the bed. Nyra looked up at him for a long moment. She could see why so many women fell for him, but at the same time, she understood why she hated him. She could see the Lannister arrogance seething off him as he tried to pretend that she was not in the room.

"You call her sister," Jamie started. "She cares nothing for the North, her brother, or you."

Nyra glared at him. "And I doubt that she cares that much about your family."

Jamie turned to her with his cocky grin. He started to say something when there was a loud moan from the other side of the wall. Nyra's glared deepen as another woman's voice matched the sound. If she had a chance to grab a weapon, she would use it on Jaime just for doing her this dishonor. She looked up at him and all he could manage was a small smile.

"She did care about my family once," Jamie said and walked over to some wine. "Like you did."

Nyra looked up at him and began to argue. The look Jamie sent her told her quickly not to deny it. And she couldn't. There was a time like every other girl in the Seven Kingdoms, she would have given anything to be married to Jamie.

"What changed, Nyra?" Jamie asked, taking a long sip of the wine.

Nyra took a drink of her water. Her mind went back to the day that she wanted no more to do with Jaime. She had been happy with the prospect once.

"I realized something," Nyra said softly.

Nightshadow moved toward her, laying his head on her legs. Nyra found her fingers running through the wolf's coat. Jamie watched her. He could guess the realization that she had. He remembered her contempt for him and how she had run to Wall to escape. However, he wondered if the realization was the right one.

"Why did you save me?" Nyra suddenly asked.

"I couldn't exactly leave you on the ground to die," Jamie said and moved closer to the bed.

Nyra looked up at him for a long time. He could have left her, and she knew that. He even could have left her at the midwife's. Did he bring her for another reason? She stared at him for a long moment, trying to think of something to say. Suddenly, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Nyra moved away from him a little, only to be blocked by Nightshadow.

"I thought of leaving you," Jamie started. "At the midwife's but I knew as soon as you were well, you would come here. But there is one problem with my plan."

"I was supposed to die?"

Jamie shook his head. "No. Sansa is missing."

Nyra suddenly looked up. "What?"

"The journey here wasn't easy," Jamie said. "I came back weaker than I thought and so were you."

"That doesn't explain what happened to Sansa," Nyra growled.

"She ran away."

"How? When?"

"The night the King died."

Nyra coughed on her drink. She almost spit it up to hear him say that. This made two Kings she had managed to live too. Then, she put that together. That meant Joffrey was dead.

"Did Sansa kill him?"

"My sweet sister thinks so," Jamie started and then sighed. "I think it was Tyrion."

Nyra looked up. "Tyrion?"

Jamie nodded. Nyra watched him for a moment. She could see that he didn't want to believe what he was saying. He didn't want Tyrion to be the bad guy.

"What do you believe?" Nyra asked softly.

"I don't believe Sansa did it," Jamie said with no doubt. "She was always the softest of the Starks."

Nyra nodded a little. Sansa was the soft one of the group. Killing would not come easy for her. Unless it was with something that didn't bring blood.

"How did the King die?" Nyra asked.

"He choked to death."

Nyra almost smiled. Joffrey choking would be a sight that she would enjoy too much. She hoped that it was on something small that could have easily been swallowed.

"What did he choke on?" she tried to hide her chuckle.

"Poison caused him to stop breathing, and he began to choke. He clawed at his throat, trying to get breath."

Nyra swallowed. She could see Jamie was trying to hold himself at a distance, but the pain was still there. He had lost a child. She reached out and touched his hand.

"How does it feel to lose a child?" Nyra asked.

Jamie looked up at her. She could see his hand, reaching for his sword. He wanted to draw it or most likely hit her. She didn't know that he would actually care this much about his bastard.

"He wasn't my child."

Nyra looked up at him. "He was your child."

"But Robert raised him."

"No, your sister raised him."

Jamie started to answer when there was a loud crash downstairs. It was followed by another crash and other sounds. Jamie got to his feet and walked to the door. He took a deep breath.

"I better go downstairs," Jamie said. "Put a stop to this."

Nyra nodded. Jamie walked from the room, leaving her with Nightshadow. The wolf listened to the sounds and kept growling lowly. Nyra laid back against the pillows. Her body felt strange. She had gotten used to carrying her child. Now, her body felt empty. Her hand rested on her stomach as she tried to fall back asleep. The dream took her back to day she would rather forget.

The air was heavy and dry around the tourney yard. It was a rare, hot day in the Knot. Weather like this usually signaled the rainy season. Nyra walked through the tents at her father's side. Her silk and satin gown was a dark blue and silver with a matching cloak.

The lances were cracking as they took their seats on the high yard. Nyra looked around the field, looking for his white armor. Jamie Lannister rode at the edge of the field, preparing for his turn. He seemed to be watching the pavilion as she watched the field. Was he looking for her? She doubted it. There were women there far more beautiful than she was. She heard her father whispering something to her, but she was not really listening.

There was a sudden call to the riders. Jamie rode up, tall, proud, shining as brightly as his big, white courser. Nyra had to fight the urge to stand for him. He rode to the pavilion and pulled out a white rose.

"To the lady of the tourney," he said with a large smile that showed off his perfect teeth.

Nyra stood slowly and took the rose. Jamie looked at her, but it was only for a moment. He met her eyes and then looked to someone else. He quickly turned back to Nyra.

"May I wear your favor?" he asked softly.

Nyra pulled a yellow sash from under her cloak. She leaned forward, tying it around Jamie's arm. She knew that all the eyes were on her at the moment. She tied it gently and took a long smell of her roses.

"Good luck, my lord," Nyra whisp there whispered.

Suddenly, the dream changed to Nyra walking through the tents. She was going to see Jamie. She could hear voices coming from all of them. Most of the voices were men; she did hear a few women that sounded more like whores. She came around the corner to one of the larger tents with a lion across the flap. She started toward it when she heard voices.

"That was quite a show you put on," it was a smooth female voice.

"If I didn't know better you sound jealous," Jamie replied.

The woman laughed. "Jealous of that little fool. Please."

Jamie laughed a little. "Come here."

That was when the voices suddenly stopped. Nyra moved closer to the tent, when she heard something fall. She walked to the flap where the sounds changed. She could hear the hard breath coming from inside. She moved the flap just slightly. The sight before her made her breath catch. Queen Cersi was bent over a table with Jamie behind her. Her dress was thrown over her hips, and Jamie's pants were loose.

Nyra suddenly awoke in a cold sweat. She thought that day had been forgotten. She tried to shake the memory from her head. That was the realizations she had had that day. Jamie would never love her the way he did he sister and all his vows would mean nothing. She slid from the bed slowly. Her strength had returned in the time she had slept. She walked over to the window when the door behind her opened.

The man in the doorway stared at her for a moment. Nightshadow gave her a low, warning growl. The man didn't seemed fazed by it. He moved closer, and Nyra could see the bottle swinging from his hand.

"You should leave," she warned.

"So the new whore isn't good enough to serve anyone but the Kingslayer," the man taunted and kept moving closer.

Nightshadow flew out of the corner in a blur. The man tried to block, but the wolf landed a firm hard bite on his arm. The man brought the bottle up.

"No!" Nyra screamed and rushed toward him.

She was too slow and the bottle flew across Nightshadow's jaw. The wolf let go of him, falling back. The man turned, grabbing her. Nyra screamed out when he pushed her toward the bed. She tried to fight and claw at him. She was too weak to fight him like she should. He slammed her down on the bed. Nyra felt his hands rip at the gown. The fabric was so sheer it wouldn't be hard to get it off.

"Stop!" Nyra shrieked as she reached for a vase.

The man spun her over and suddenly felt a fist across her face. Nyra tasted blood in her mouth as he yanked her up. He started to reach for her dress when blood exploded all over her face, neck, and gown. She opened her eyes to find the man a knife through his throat. Nyra pushed the body away when a hand grabbed her. She started to pull away.

"Nyra. You're safe."

Nyra turned around to find Robb standing over her. His cloak and tunic were loose from the heat. His hair hung loosely around his face. And his beard had grown out more. She stared at him for a moment and then flew into his arms. He held her tightly and started to kiss her.

Nyra awoke. She stared around the room, finding it was daylight out. Nightshadow lay in the shadows, sleeping. The last dream flooded back to her. It felt so real. Robb had been here. She started to get up when the door opened. She looked up to find Jamie there. Her heart sank into her stomach. She was never going to see her husband or the North again.


	39. Author's Note

**A/N: Guess what everyone….The sequel is up. It is called a Winter's Throne. I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope to be able to work it more often and get the updates up quicker but I am not sure. So just be patient. Not even sure where this story is heading, but I promise that all things will be answered. **


End file.
